TFA Season 4
by 666akatsuki
Summary: The series continues on with this version of Season 4. The fate of Cybertron and Earth hang in the balance as new enemies appear to threaten the Universe. New allies appear but can Sari, Optimus and Bumblebee save the day?
1. Femmebot's touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy!

**A Femme-bot's Touch**

666akatsuki

After the titanic battle between the Autobots and Megatron peace seemed to come after the sea of chaos. Detroit returned to its normal old self, no huge spaceships hovering over the buildings, no giant robots causing misery... or was there? Slipstream poked her head out the entrance to a mine which led deep underground. She had been hidden there ever since the Lugnut Supremes came to Earth and she had luckily escaped the absorption of the Allspark fragments due to the materials underground in the mine which acted as her shield. She felt eerily alone now without the other clones and Decepticons to hang around with her. She had been by herself before, but never as alone as this. She transformed into her jet mode and took to the sky in a desperate bid to locate someone else that she may take refuge with.

Two days passed and nothing had popped up on her radar except the Dinobots and one whacky Autobot who dumped trash everywhere. Slipstream was beginning to hurt, she begged Primus for someone, just anyone to keep her company. Her call was answered but clearly it was a test of wills. Starscream's body, damaged and lifeless lay on a garbage barge which was heading out of the city through the broad canals. "Ugh... beggars can't be choosers." Slipstream grumbled as she descended upon the barge and transformed to her robot form and landed gracefully upon the trash. She checked Starscream over and noticed that the Allspark fragment was missing from his form; clearly the cause of his off-lined state. Slipstream retracted the plating on her forehead revealing the glistening shard that brought life to her body. She snapped the piece in half and placed one half into Starscream then waited for him to awaken.

A couple of hours passed before the Allspark fragment finished repairing the damage done to the body then booted up the systems in Starscream's body. He groaned loudly and rubbed his head before on-lining his optics. He looked around himself before his gaze met Slipstream. The mech's chassis lurched with excitement and he jumped to his feet. "I guess angels are real then." Starscream teased as he tried to chat up his female clone, Slipstream gave him a look of rejection but in a strange way she was rather thankful to hear his voice. "About time you got up! The battle is over you know, Megatron has been captured and peace has stunk up the joint!" Slipstream growled as if she were punishing Starscream for everything, not that he was actually minding the yelling for once.

Starscream dusted himself off and smirked at Slipstream. "So… what now my dear?" He spoke as he continued to tease her a little more. Slipstream rolled her optics before looking up to the sky. "First things first, we get out of this city then try to track down more Decepticons. I just know there has to be more lurking about somewhere." She suggested, (which was more of a demand than anything else). Starscream guessed it was the best plan of action so agreed to Slipstream's 'suggestion'. The two transformed into their jet modes and abandoned the city for the comfort of the mine that Slipstream had previously been hidden in.

It wasn't the most glamorous of secret bases but at least they were hidden from detection and could finish any required repairs. Starscream huffed loudly out of boredom; for once it was too quiet for even him. There wasn't enough action happening which was rapidly growing on the jet's circuits. "Hey Slipstream, how about we go destroy some of Detroit to pass the time? None of the Auto-dolts seem to be in the area." Slipstream guessed it could be fun so nodded her head in acceptance of causing mass chaos for the humans. The two jets left their base and headed back towards the city. Upon arrival they unleashed a barrage of fire upon the buildings and streets sending people scurrying in all directions. The roaring of sirens cut through the air as the emergency services were dispatched to deal with the problem but were swiftly overwhelmed by the two Decepticons. "This is too easy!" Starscream chuckled as he blew up a fire engine.

Captain Fanzone gritted his teeth knowing that the police would stand no chance against the jets; he really regretted the absence of the Autobots. It suddenly dawned upon him that the Dinobots were still on the island outside Detroit. "You there! Call for a helicopter!" He demanded; he just hoped that the Dinobots would help the city during its time of need.

The fluttering of rotors filled Captain Fanzone's ears as the helicopter flew towards the island. It landed upon an open patch of ground and allowed the Captain to hop out. He looked around himself and found no trace of the Dinobots, but he wasn't about to give up on them. He took out his microphone and called for them to come to him. Sure enough the thundering of heavy metal feet started to draw closer and Grimlock erupted out from the foliage with Snarl and Swoop close behind. The huge metal T-rex stood growling over Fanzone, snorting with rage as usual. "Hey there big guy. Look, the city needs your help. The Autobots aren't there to save us and two Decepticons are causing havoc. Please, will you help us?" Fanzone spoke as he got straight to the point. The T-rex glanced over his shoulder to his comrades in search of a second and third opinion. The Dinobot changed to his robot form and looked at Fanzone. "Why Autobots not help?" He asked; he had missed out on the important information from the huge battle. "They went back to Cyber-something, you know, their home planet with that bad guy in custody. We thought all the Decepticons had been defeated but boy we were mistaken." He explained, Grimlock groaned in thought before coming to a decision. "Okay, we help destroy bad 'cons. Me Grimlock, DESTROY!" Grimlock roared as he transformed back to his dinosaur mode and headed to the pier for the boat that would take Snarl and himself across the expanse of water. Meanwhile Swoop took to the air and rushed towards the city with the police helicopter close behind.

"None can stop us now! I've not had this fun in ages! Hahaha!" Starscream zipped through the gaps between the buildings and generally enjoyed himself whilst being blissfully unaware of the shadow descending upon him. Large talons sank into the metal of the jet's right wing and swung Starscream about in the air before sending him crashing into the tarmac of the road below. Starscream squeaked in pain but he refused to let it get to him. He transformed into his robot form and glanced around himself in search of his attacker. His optics spotted the Dinobot Swoop circling above his location. "I guess there are still some Autobots left after all. They won't be functioning for long though!" He hissed as he started to shoot at Swoop, his attacks missing as the Dinobot proceeded with expert aerial acrobatics. Swoop was fully focused upon Starscream as he dodged the attacks which soon became his downfall as Slipstream collided into his back and brought the Dinobot crashing to the ground. Now both the jets could get in and teach the Autobot who was truly the boss. Swoop shifted to his robot form and used his thermal mace to keep his opponents at a distance but he was swiftly flanked by Slipstream before receiving a blast to the face from Starscream.

Swoop cycled air through his systems as he was thrown to the ground and pinned by Starscream. "Slipstream, will you do the honours?" Starscream smirked as Slipstream jarred her sonic pulse blaster into the Autobot's face. She was about to end Swoop's life until the loud crunching sound of her legs made her hold off her fire. She was thrown up into the air before being smacked into a building after a large metal tail smashed into her frame. "Grimlock says leave friend alone!" The leader of the Dinobots snarled as he glared at Starscream. Starscream drew back a little but he sank his talons into Swoop's shoulders and dragged the smaller Dinobot across the ground as he backed away from Grimlock. "Just try me you dumb bucket of bolts!" Starscream hissed which drove Grimlock into a ravage mode as the Dinobot transformed to his robot form and blasted fire from his mouth at Starscream and Swoop. Starscream used his thrusters to get out of the way leaving Swoop to endure the full fury of the outraged Grimlock. Now this was the last straw for Swoop and he turned upon Grimlock by whacking his leader around the faceplates with his thermal mace.

Starscream watched in amusement as the two Dinobots tore into each other. He heard the thundering of heavy feet coming up behind him so he leapt up into the air just as Snarl charged beneath him. The jet landed back down on top of Snarl's back and was rapidly drawn into the violent game of Dinobot riding. Starscream grasped Snarl's horns and held on for dear life as Snarl bucked and tossed about violently as he tried to shake the seeker off. Slipstream winced with intense pain as she on-lined beneath a pile of rubble. She shook the bricks and concrete off and glanced at her surroundings. Things had gone to Pit very swiftly as the Dinobots fought and Snarl and Starscream tried to break each other's wills. Slipstream tried to get up but her legs had been severely damaged after feeling the devastating power of Grimlock's jaws. "Oh Primus..." She whimpered as the looming shadow fell upon her as Grimlock stumbled backwards and flattened the injured female jet beneath his immense bulk.

Starscream was nearing his limit and doubted he could hold onto the Dinobot for much longer and soon enough he was shaken off and sent tumbling across the road. Snarl shook himself back into shape and turned upon the jet for a charge, his horns ready to impale the jet through the cockpit. Starscream wasn't about to roll over and go off-line. He sat up and unleashed his ultimate attack, Sonic Scream. It was a little ability he had picked up after being nothing more than a head being carried around my Megatron. The blast hit Snarl head on and sent the Triceratops flying through the air and crashing into a parked car. "This has been fun but I really must leave now." Starscream spoke as he got up and looked over his shoulder to find Slipstream under Grimlock's aft. "Get off of her!" Starscream growled as he tackled the Dinobot and freed Slipstream from the crushing embrace. The seeker turned around and scooped up his female clone before making a hasty getaway so he could repair once again.

Grimlock shook his head before turning upon Swoop once more. He drew his thermal sword and gave his smaller comrade a battering he wouldn't soon forget. Grimlock finally burned out his rage and left Swoop barely functioning, though he wasn't so good himself. Snarl transformed to his robotic form and looked at his two friends. Things had always been difficult between Swoop and Grimlock and today showed just how fragile things were becoming. Snarl lowered his head a little then noticed Captain Fanzone was at his feet. "This is why I hate robots! You guys have caused just as much damage as those two Decepticons... but thanks for helping out." He spoke, gritting his teeth as he spat out his thanks. He got the Dinobots rounded up and shipped back to the island where they belonged and decided to leave it at that. Fanzone typed up his report and sent a copy to Professor Sumdac so he could alert the Autobots about the return of Decepticons on Earth.

"Ugh... you are a total mess and I lack the proper materials to repair you." Starscream grumbled as he tried to mend Slipstream's legs. Grimlock had left them in a terrible mess and with limited supplies it was proving impossible to fix. Slipstream remained quiet as Starscream worked, she felt down after the defeat. She hated being weak, mainly due to the fact that she was weaker than the other jets. She was just getting ready to enter recharge when she sat up making Starscream jump. Starscream was about to ask her what was wrong but he held his silence as he heard something coming through the mine shaft. He readied his sonic pulse blasters and got ready to destroy the intruder. He pulled his guns back after seeing the familiar Decepticon insignia. "Who might you be then?" He inquired since the arrival wasn't in his data banks. "I'm Cyclonus. I located you to this planet since I happened to intercept a report from the organics stating that two Decepticon jets had just attacked the area known as 'Detroit'. My ship just happened to be in the area so I decided to come by and pick you two up. I can see one of you is worse for wear and the other apparently would be the Decepticon Leader. I don't recall your position of Second in Command ever being revoked 'Lord' Starscream." Cyclonus sneered as he approached the stunned Starscream. It was amusing and Cyclonus already knew that Starscream wouldn't last long on the throne, but he thought it would be nice to give the 'con a short period of joy for what it was worth.

"Come, I'll take you both to my ship for repairs and so my Lord can make progress as our new leader." Cyclonus spoke as he pushed past Starscream and tended to Slipstream. Tenderly he picked the femme up and carried her outside with Starscream close behind. The ship released its cloaking device and revealed the massive battle ship that hung in the sky. The jets flew up to the ship and boarded. Slipstream was sent to Scalpel whilst Starscream was guided to the bridge. Cyclonus issued the orders to his crew to blast off. Starscream gave a light sigh of relief. Finally he was off that dirt planet and back with the other Decepticons and the best bit being his new rank. Finally his dream had come true.


	2. Rise of Vortex

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy!

PS: Don't start complaining about the over-powered teleporting ability of Skywarp! I made him more powerful because he's bad at everything else, he deserves this awesome ability!

**Rise of Vortex!**

666akatsuki

"Oooo... what if I hurt myself?" Skywarp whimpered as he tread over the scrap metal carefully as he followed along behind Thundercracker. Skywarp was utterly terrified about getting himself damaged upon the jagged ends of the twisted, torn up metal trash that had been expelled into the valley from the cities of Cybertron. The jets had successfully escaped from their concrete prison and navigated their way to Cybertron without detection, then again the Autobots weren't exactly the types to go running into the mounds of rubbish they had left behind. Thundercracker hissed through his teeth as his cowardly clone brother continued to act like a helpless protoform. Thundercracker, at least in his view, was the Master of the Universe and being stuck with such a pathetic excuse of metal was a major insult to him. "Stop whining and keep searching for things we can use!" Thundercracker snapped causing Skywarp to oil himself out of utter fear. Thundercracker rolled his optics as Skywarp stood there shaking like a leaf, he didn't have time for the coward and he had evil plans to carry out.

Skywarp lowered his head as Thundercracker walked away. He tried to clean himself off and buck up a little, but his nervous spark held him back from any form of bravery. Skywarp decided that it would be wise to give Thundercracker a little distance until the evil clone had the chance to cool off. Skywarp waded through the scrap, nervously lifting up large sheets of metal to see if anything of use appeared beneath. So far it was just rusted parts, old oil drums and an endless supply of crushed up cubes of waste materials. Skywarp doubted he or his brother would actually discover anything so he was getting ready to call it a night; they could always try the next scrap heap another day. Skywarp turned around and noticed that Thundercracker had moved quite a distance away so Skywarp shuffled through the trash towards the dark blue clone. The cowardly clone abruptly came to a halt. "THUNDERCRACKER! EEEEEEEEE!"

Thundercracker snapped his head round to see what was freaking out Skywarp only to see the cowardly clone holding a light blue cube. "Put that scrap down!" Thundercracker snarled but noticed that Skywarp was poking at something glowing in the cube. "What the...?" Thundercracker mumbled as he pushed his way towards Skywarp to investigate the find. Skywarp looked at his brother whilst holding the cube out to him. "He's still alive." Skywarp spoke, a mixture of happiness and shear horror in his vocal patterns. Thundercracker narrowed his optics at the cube, but even he could see that this was a most interesting discovery. "Let's go, we'll take him with us to Starscream's cloning lab. I can see a most evilly delightful use for this 'bot!" Thundercracker erupted out into a long evil laugh; the sound echoed through the valley and reached the audio receptors of a young Wheelie.

The young Autobot raised his head and started to make his way over to the edge of a cliff that over looked the valley below. His keen optics picked out the two jets beneath his vantage point. He zoomed in and noticed the very thing that he had been searching for; Blurr. He had heard from the higher ups that Blurr had been destroyed by Shockwave but that hadn't stopped Wheelie from searching for his lost friend, he felt deep inside his spark that his friend was still alive but his hopes were growing thin after witnessing Blurr's remains in the hands of the Decepticons. He had to alert the Primes about the situation; he hoped they could do something to save Blurr.

Thundercracker gazed at Skywarp in an evil manner. Skywarp gulped knowing that his brother was going to scare him enough to activate his special ability, probably one of the rarest abilities within the Transformer race, teleportation. Skywarp wrapped his servos around Blurr and awaited the torture to begin. Thundercracker unleashed a reign of thunder that roared through the air scaring Skywarp senseless. The purple jet glowed brightly which was Thundercracker's signal to grab on. Without a trace the jets and cube disappeared from the scrap heap and reappeared outside Starscream's old cloning base. "Well done Skywarp, you've gotten us to the right place this time... after seven tries." Thundercracker chuckled; this was the real reason why he kept Skywarp around. He could be at his full evil potential with Skywarp's ability, zipping around and annoying the galaxy, causing misery and complaints. Thundercracker stood there laughing his circuits out, not noticing that they were not alone.

Two shadows loomed over the new arrivals and held the intent upon harming Thundercracker and Skywarp. One shadow zoomed down upon Thundercracker and pinned the evil clone to the ground whilst the other shadow spent its time rounding up Skywarp by chasing the frightened jet into the ship and backing him into a corner. Thundercracker gritted his dentas but realised that his attacker had failed to remember one very important fact... there wasn't any gravity on the moon. The dark blue jet activated his thrusters causing the two of them to rocket into the ship and into the nearest wall. Thundercracker's attacker took the full grunt of the force and released his victim before floating aimlessly about groaning in pain. "No fair! Why doesn't he get hurt? I'm so slagging jealous!" The attacker hissed as he rubbed his cone head. The two shadows soon came into the light revealing their forms. Thundercracker was surprised to find it was two more Starscream clones. "Who are you?" He growled loudly whilst giving them such an evil look.

The one that had Skywarp trapped turned his head a little to look at Thundercracker. "I'm Dirge." The clone spoke, he was a similar dark blue to Thundercracker but the cone helmet meant they could be told apart. The one that had attacked Thundercracker earlier narrowed its optics and showed an immense detest toward him, most likely jealous over Thundercracker's evil nature or blue paintwork. "I'm Thrust!" The deep reddish brown cone head snapped as he began to circle around Thundercracker, trying to pick out anymore differences between the two of them that he could whine about. Skywarp was shaking violently and was holding Blurr tightly against his cockpit. "That's enough, these are friends." A voice echoed from the darkness of a nearby corridor. Swindle came strutting into the room to admire his guests. "Thrust, Dirge, please remember your manners. You are all clones of Starscream so you shouldn't be fighting." Swindle reminded them causing the two cone heads to settle down. Dirge moved to the side of the room and sat down on a bench before helping his greedy self to some energon. Thrust on the other hand was already eyeing up Skywarp. His optics noticed the cube that was being tightly clutched in the cowardly jet's arms. "I want that now! Give it to me!" Thrust growled as he tried to pry it from Skywarp's grasp. For once Skywarp defended himself by shooting the envious clone in the foot causing Thrust to shriek and toss about in pain.

Swindle sighed and decided to take Skywarp and Thundercracker to another room so they could talk without more hassles occurring. "So what brings you two here anyway?" He questioned. Thundercracker smirked and pointed to the cube that Skywarp was holding. "We wish to make use of the cloning machines to make a new body so we can take the spark from inside that cube and put it into the new body. Then I can re-programme that bot to carry out my bidding." Thundercracker explained, already Swindle had a keen interest in the evil clone's plot. The three Decepticons set to work as they fired up the cloning machine to clone the unwilling Blurr. Soon enough a new body was born from the machine; lifeless yet ready to take onboard new life into its systems. Skywarp laid the empty shell out onto a table and opened up the spark chamber which was dark and empty. Next came the careful extraction of the beating spark from the cube so it could be placed into the new body. It took some time of steady cutting and prying but eventually the spark had been freed from the old cube and was set tenderly into the spark chamber of the new body.

Skywarp stepped back and allowed Thundercracker to tinker with the memory chips until it was set to his desired specifications. The two clones stepped back and allowed the body to go through the required function checks and everything else that needed to be done before their creation could be up and running around. The once plain grey armour changed to a deep black that even the light of the room seemed to be consumed by. Slowly the mech's optics shuttered open revealing the deep red optics of a Decepticon spark. The being sat upon the table and focused his attention upon Thundercracker. The dark blue seeker let a chuckle pass his lips as he leaned in close to examine the result of their tolling. "Excellent, truly excellent. It's our old friend Blurr, but at the same time it isn't. Your new name shall be Vortex Blurr." Thundercracker spoke whilst giving Blurr his new name. Vortex Blurr nodded and hopped off the table and stood to attention in front of his new masters.

Vortex Blurr spent his time trying out his new legs by running around the ship at full speed causing terror to the clones and Swindle each time he zipped past them. Dirge didn't think much about the whole ordeal but soon enough he was driven mad after Vortex Blurr knocked the energon from Dirge's servos causing a small explosion. Dirge transformed to jet mode and raced after the speeding ex-Autobot but it proved futile and soon enough the jet gave up and returned to continue engorging himself upon oil and energon like the gluttonous clone that he was. Thundercracker watched the chaos that Vortex Blurr was causing and got the (surely to be) evil idea of putting Vortex Blurr down on Earth to unleash his full potential upon the unsuspecting organics. After several cycles of chasing Vortex Blurr around the ship, which reminded Swindle of the human cartoon known as 'Roadrunner and Coyote', the clones finally had the racing 'bot captured in a metal container. The clones took the chance to cycle air through their systems to cool off before they terrified the slag out of Skywarp to make the teleporting wonder take the group to Earth and into the city of Detroit. Thundercracker got the other clones and Swindle to clear the area before he unlatched the lock on the container. The door swung open striking Thundercracker and knocking the jet back onto his aft. Vortex Blurr burst out the box at full speed before he raced into the city and transformed into a race car. From there the jets lost track of Vortex Blurr's location but they had seen the destruction that he had left behind; cars over-turned, traffic pile ups and even run over humans. Thundercracker felt truly proud of himself, he was certainly living up to his evil nature indeed.

-Cybertron-

"Sentinel Magnus. Subject: We have an emergency!" Dug Base thundered in his one tone voice causing the acting Magnus to jump a little out of surprise. "What is it? I'm very busy at the moment!" Sentinel Magnus growled, he wasn't actually doing anything but he couldn't let the people find out about that just in case the public began to question his leadership. Wheelie ran out from behind Dug Base and stood at attention in front of his leader. "Two Decepticons I did see, they were weaving in the metal sea! I did witness they were clones, they were certainly not drones. They held a cube in their claw, so I watched in awe. I returned for help in a hurry, I am most certainly worried! I believe they took Blurr sir, which made me make this stir!" Wheelie whimpered as he explained his story to Sentinel who stood there staring at him as his processor tried to translate what Wheelie had just told him. Once it sank in that Wheelie had seen two Decepticon jets and that they had taken the cube of Blurr Sentinel sprang into action. He swiftly called for Optimus Prime and his team to come to him immediately whilst he turned to Perceptor Prime and requested for a scan to find the jets location. It wasn't long until Preceptor Prime found the Allspark signals on Earth; clearly not all of the pieces had been found despite the effort made by Jazz and the late Prowl back when they captured Megatron. There were quite a few signals but Perceptor focused upon the four signals that seemed to be travelling in the same direction in a group but was disturbed to find that Blurr's signal was also being picked up on Earth; clearly the spy was not dead. "Signals located!" Perceptor Prime announced as Optimus Prime arrived and peered at the monitor. "This does not look good. I think we need to contact Professor Sumdac and move through the Spacebridge to Earth to sort this out." Bumblebee on the other hand was thrilled about the news. "Alright! I can finally race that jerk Zippy again! Prime, we can take Sari with us right?" Bumblebee questioned knowing that Sari would probably want to see her father again. Optimus glanced at Bumblebee and gave a light nod. "You can go and fetch her then. She should be at the Cyber Ninja dojo." Optimus Prime spoke as he turned to Sentinel Magnus to complete the mission debriefing.

Bumblebee rushed out the office and zipped through the streets towards the dojo in his original Cybertron vehicle mode. He came to a gentle stop outside the dojo before transforming back to his robot mode and entering the building. Inside Sari was training with Jazz and appeared to be continuing the similar training that she had once learned from Prowl… before his passing to the Well of AllSparks. Bumblebee gave a low sigh as he thought about his fallen friend but he pushed his sorrow down and walked towards Jazz. "Is she nearly finished? I need to talk to her urgently." Bumblebee muttered in a low voice before he noticed that Sari was standing next to him with a curious look on her face. "What's wrong 'bee?" She asked in a gentle voice, Bumblebee pulled a devious grin as he turned to face her. "Prime and the others are going back to Earth for a mission so I was sorta hoping you could come along too?" Bumblebee replied; a desperate look in his optics as he awaited Sari's response. The teenager chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to go! I miss my dad." Sari spoke as she hugged Bumblebee. The yellow 'bot smiled before guiding Sari outside but was stopped by Jazz. "I'm going too dog! I want to see that jiving planet again." Jazz spoke before he moved out the way and followed Bumblebee back to the office.

Sari entered the room expecting the old team again but was sadly disappointed. Optimus Prime had undergone a complete change after combining his body with his trailer and the new wings which made him a lot larger than his old self. Prowl's position in the team had been taken over by Jazz; Bulkhead had also been replaced by Ironhide. Bumblebee and Ratchet were still their old selves which made Sari relax a little but it was still upsetting seeing that her old gang had been broken up. Optimus Prime turned to Sari and smiled softly like he always did. "Hey, welcome back Sari. I guess you've noticed the new members of the team. This is Ironhide, one of Bumblebee and Bulkhead's old academy class members. Bulkhead won't be joining us, he's gone back to his old home to study and catch up on some loose ends. You already know Jazz." He explained which filled Sari in on the details upon the missing Bulkhead. Wheelie appeared from behind Ironhide and gave Sari a judgemental glare before he settled down and approached the teenager. "I'm Wheelie." The young 'bot spoke before he allowed Dug Base to introduce himself to the group. "Name: Dug Base." The large Autobot spoke as he stood over Bumblebee and Sari.

Perceptor Prime stepped in and looked at the group. "You shall all be going to Earth to investigate the Decepticons that have been sighted and also to retrieve Blurr's body. We wish you luck with this mission." The large group was brought to the Spacebridge where Sari communicated to her father so he knew that they were coming through. Optimus Prime over-looked the team including the extra additions of Wheelie and Dug Base, he believed that they would probably be fine enough with the numbers they had but he knew they would have to be on their toes throughout the mission. The Spacebridge opened up and flooded the area in a neon blue light and one-by-one the Autobots moved through the light and appeared at Sumdac Tower on Earth.

Immediately the problem became obvious to the newly arrived team. They gazed over the city from the top of Sumdac Tower and could already see the jet clones rushing through the air in a mad frenzy whilst the chaos below on the roads became apparent. Optimus Prime sighed and scratched as his brow not really sure where to begin. After a few minutes of discussion and planning the group decided to break into three teams. Team one: Wheelie, Jazz and Bumblebee would sort out the chaos on the roads. Team two: Optimus Prime and Sari would deal with the jets. Team three: Ironhide, Ratchet and Dug Base would go for Swindle, (who had been noticed running through the streets); then once that was done they would try to lure the jets to the ground to gain an advantage. The teams set off; Optimus and Sari took to the air whilst the other two teams headed down onto the roads.

"Thundercracker… look… scary 'bots!" Skywarp sniffled loudly as he transformed in mid-flight and pointed at Optimus and Sari. Thundercracker slowed down and transformed before assessing the situation. He noticed that Dirge and Thrust weren't nearby, most likely still trying to chase Vortex Blurr through the winding streets of Detroit. "Foolish Autobots! They can't stand up to my power!" Thundercracker cackled as he started to charge up his special ability, the sounds of his internal mechanisms hummed loudly and the air around him grew cold and eerily still. Skywarp looked at Thundercracker and found his brother to be scariest so decided to flee the area before Thundercracker could unleash his attack. Optimus and Sari drew closer and noticed how swiftly Skywarp bolted so they came to a stop. "Something doesn't feel right… did you see how Skywarp looked at Thundercracker then fled in fear?" Sari pointed out before gaining a nod from Optimus, they immediately assumed that there was trouble brewing and that they would have to give Thundercracker some distance. The unique powers of the clones were still a mystery to the Autobots which made them understandably timid when a clone started to act strange. Optimus moved in front of Sari so he could shield her from whatever attack was coming towards them. "Sari, be very careful. The air feels very charged at the moment, as if it's about to release a static charge…" Optimus' words were cut short as Thundercracker interrupted him. "Too true Auto-loser! Let's see you shake off this attack!" Thundercracker shrieked as he unleashed a bolt of lightning at Optimus. The rolling sound of thunder ripped through the air before the sky went silent.

Ironhide tore through the streets in hot pursuit of Swindle. His form of a large truck gave him some advantage as he rammed through the abandoned vehicles that littered the roads. Then again his prey was also a heavy built vehicle which made the chase more interesting as each of them bashed and crashed into all sorts of things in a mad rush to catch something. Swindle had sensed Ironhide on his tail but at the same time he could sense that Vortex Blurr was not too far up ahead of them so he chose not to turn and fight but instead continue his own chase. Meanwhile Dug Base remained in robot form and strolled through the streets, clearing people and cars off the roads to ease congestion. Ratchet stuck with Dug Base and helped to provide medical care to some of the humans in the area.

Bumblebee raced frantically through the roads after Blurr's signal, his little rocket packs blazing away leaving Jazz a distance behind him. Wheelie on the other hand was not a slow 'bot so was able to vaguely keep up with the speedy yellow car. Wheelie could feel his spark racing each time they drew in closer to Blurr. His friend was alive… his friend was racing through the streets… his friend was evil…

Wheelie hit the brakes and skidded across the road surface leaving long black tire tracks on the tarmac. Once fully halted he transformed to robot mode and stared in disbelief at the robot in front of Bumblebee and himself. "No…" Wheelie whispered, his spark burning with intense emotional pain. The Autobot who had once been his dear friend now glared down upon them with burning red optics and was painted black, the aura of evil emitted from the being in front of them. "Blurr… what happened to you?" Bumblebee squeaked, the pain in his voice. The 'bot narrowed his optics at the two in front of him. "My-name-is-not-Blurr,-it's-Vortex-Blurr. I'm-a-Decepticon-and-Thundercracker-is-my-master." Bumblebee gave Vortex Blurr an awkward glance mainly because he failed to accurately understand each of the words that the ex-Autobot had just spilled out in a flood of sounds, but Wheelie understood just fine. Wheelie's optics flashed rapidly as the emotional pressure crushed down upon his spark causing the flickering in his optics which was similar to crying in humans. "Why my dear friend, you have fallen into a dead end! My spark has shattered into shards, this pain is too harsh to bear, this thing is too hard, I thought our friendship was eternally rare!" Wheelie squeaked in a low voice as he approached Vortex Blurr. He desperately hoped that the original Blurr was still within that broken processor. He reached out to touch the black armour but was met by the harsh blow from Vortex Blurr's servo as the black racer struck the young Autobot across the faceplates, cracking the helmet leaving a long cut down Wheelie's facial features. Wheelie crashed to the ground and whimpered loudly as he touched the crack on his face. His light blue optics turned to look at Vortex Blurr who just stood over him with a deathly cold stare.

Jazz arrived on the scene and noticed the situation was far worse than they had originally believed. He saw Wheelie on the ground and that Blurr was very different from before. "This can't be good… SM, come in!" Jazz got on the radio and tried to contact Sentinel Magus for help but Vortex Blurr noticed what Jazz was up to and swiftly put a stop to it. Before any of the Autobots could even think about reacting Vortex Blurr had Jazz pinned to the ground and was proceeding to batter Jazz into the tarmac. Jazz cried out in shock and pain as fists pummelled into his jaw and against his chassis, leaving dents and drawing up energon from the open wounds that he was inflicting. Vortex Blurr was stronger than his old self so Jazz didn't stand much of a chance against the attacks by himself and especially since his opponent was the fastest moving Transformer meaning there wasn't any time to block or evade the flurry of punches. Bumblebee didn't know what to do, everything was moving too quickly for him to keep up and his audio receptors were filled with the sounds of Jazz's cries and the clanging of metal. "What... what should I do?" Bumblebee cried out as he clasped at his head. Wheelie touched Bumblebee's chassis and looked at the yellow mech through trickles of energon blood that had oozed from the crack on his faceplates. "We must stop him, even if it's on a whim." Wheelie spoke in a weak voice, Bumblebee nodded and the two young 'bots turned to face Vortex Blurr. "BLURR!" Bumblebee cried out as he charged at the black Decepticon.

"S... Sari..." Optimus Prime gasped as he fell from the sky like lead, eventually crashing onto the pavement below. His body smouldered away, black smoke rising up from his armour and the gaping hole in his side. The attack had taken its toll upon Optimus Prime leaving him damaged and in immense pain, but at least he was grateful that it had been him and not Sari who had been struck. Sari watched in horror as Optimus Prime fell. Rage bubbled deep within her causing her to turn upon the hysterical Thundercracker. "You'll... you'll pay for this!" Sari unleashed her master blades and shot towards Thundercracker, slicing at his chassis in hope of peeling him open like a tin can. Thundercracker used his thrusters to gain some distance from Sari and her wild attacks, he was low on energy after using his ability and he required rest which left him with no other option except to abandon the assault. He turned to flee but felt the cold sting of a blade ripping into the metal of his back. He spun around and tried to swipe at Sari but she wasn't there. He shifted about frantically in hope of locating Sari whilst failing to realise that she was stuck to his back by her sword, directly in his blind spot. "Where are you, you organic scum?" Thundercracker hissed but soon realised that Sari was on his back after he felt her cutting away at his armour. "Get off me!" Thundercracker raged as he tried to grab the girl but she was out of reach. Thundercracker had to think swiftly and soon enough he thought of an idea. He flew towards the city and started to fly dangerously close to the ground. He flipped over and skimmed his back over the surface of a clear road. Sure enough his plan worked and he dislodged Sari from his body. He wasn't about to hang around so he transformed and bolted from the area whilst meeting up with Skywarp, Dirge and Thrust. "Let's get out of here." Thundercracker spoke, pain in his vocal patterns. He needed medical assistance so he wasted no time in knocking Skywarp around to get the coward to teleport back to the ship.

Sari huffed with exhaustion and rage but seeing that the jets had been sent packing meant she didn't have to worry about them anymore and could focus upon Optimus Prime. Sari found Optimus who was barely functioning. "Prime!" Sari cried out as she ran up to him and retracted her cybertronian armour. She needed Ratchet's help so she quickly called him up. "Ratchet, Prime's hurt really badly. I need you get here right now!" Ratchet received the message and rushed out to find Sari and Optimus. It didn't help that cars blocked his path but he didn't let them stop him from reaching his wounded leader. He dove right into fixing the Prime with Sari as his medical assistant.

Swindle turned the corner and came across the fighting involving Vortex Blurr. Swindle reversed himself swiftly to avoid being struck by Wheelie who had just been thrown through the air. "Well... this is interesting. I don't want to hang around here whilst things are getting ugly." Swindle chuckled lightly as he turned himself around and started to drive away. Ironhide rammed into the side of Swindle stopping the Decepticon from escaping. Ironhide transformed into his robot form and slipped his servos underneath Swindle's vehicle form and flipped the Decepticon over onto his side. "Haha! This beats the props at the academy any day! You Decepticons aren't so tough!" Ironhide gloated but was caught off guard by the blur of black that knocked him off his feet. Next thing Ironhide knew he was torn up and beaten up badly; he hadn't even gotten the chance to activate his ability yet. The pain stopped so Ironhide swiftly set up his defensive ability and got back on his feet. "Who did that?" He snarled then noticed the black coloured Blurr holding Bumblebee by the throat and holding the weakened Autobot up off the ground. Bumblebee twitched limply under the harsh treatment and his body was torn up with energon blood coating the yellow armour. Bumblebee couldn't even speak and the light from his optics was dimming rapidly.

Ironhide was in utter horror as he looked at the once noble Autobot turned bad. Vortex Blurr tossed Bumblebee to the side and approached Ironhide. He took steady steps as he tried to find a weak point in Ironhide's defensive armour. Ironhide watched the ex-Autobot carefully in hope of catching him by surprise to land a strike but he needed to be patient so he could catch him before he could bolt. The tension grew as the two warriors sized each other up. Bumblebee had shut down whereas Wheelie and Swindle remained online but remained out of the fight out of fear of being targeted by either of the fighters.

Each minute seemed like hours to Ironhide, he was scared and confused and had no plan to fall back on. He held eye contact with Vortex Blurr but he didn't know how long he could keep it up for. Vortex Blurr grew impatient and rushed at Ironhide but in the second that he collided into the armour and paused due to the recoil Jazz swooped in and tackled Vortex Blurr to the ground. Jazz struggled to get his legs tangled into Vortex Blurr's own legs to prevent the Decepticon from sprinting away. Vortex Blurr thrashed about wildly and tried to free himself from Jazz but with the combined effort of Jazz and Ironhide he had lost his chance to elude capture. Ironhide took the chance to call for Dug Base then to alert Sentinel Magnus back on Cybertron that help was required.

Dug Base held Vortex Blurr within his pincers and made sure his old friend was unable to get his feet on the ground. The black racer thrashed about, hissing Cybertronian curses at the Autobots around him. Optimus Prime looked at Vortex Blurr and sighed lightly. "What did those Decepticons do to you?" The answer was obvious but the same line kept slipping from the Autobots, they didn't know where to begin in the process of repairing their comrade. Sentinel had sent aid in the form of Flareup, Mirage and Red Alert. Red Alert and Ratchet set to work upon trying to figure out how to fix Vortex Blurr but the violent race car was proving a handful and rather untouchable. Ratchet was requested to use his EMP generator to give the medical duo a chance to examine Vortex Blurr fully.

Flareup tossed Swindle about and showed little mercy as she tried to get information out of the Decepticon Jack-of-all-trades. "Where are the jets held up?" She snapped as she got ready to use a bomb on Swindle's right arm. He was growing anxious as he was tortured by a femmebot; then again it wasn't all that bad since he found her fiery attitude attractive. Mirage watched from a distance and allowed Flareup to have her way with things; it was what she did best after all. He turned his attention to Wheelie who seemed worse for wear. "Poor kid." He thought to himself, Wheelie had it rough and Blurr's current condition wasn't helping. Sari nursed Bumblebee's battered body but her friend would require the attention of the medical 'bots but they were already busy with Vortex Blurr.

Red Alert stood up from her work and gave a sigh. "We've done all we can, it's up to him now to recover his lost data files of his past as an Autobot. If he fails then we may have no choice but to dispose of him." Red Alert explained which struck needles of pain through the sparks of Wheelie and Dug Base. Vortex Blurr was taken to Sumdac tower and placed into a confinement room with stasis cuffs on. For safe measures he was monitored carefully by Mirage and Wheelie. This freed up Red Alert and Ratchet for the repairs on Bumblebee, Jazz and Ironhide. Flareup failed to gain any information from Swindle so decided to take the Decepticon back to Cybertron to be locked up with Megatron and the others.

Vortex Blurr stirred and seemed rather 'out of it' as his optics darted back and forth and he slurred some words that made little sense. Wheelie frowned after noticing that his friend's optics were still red like a Decepticons. Mirage noticed the disappointment in Wheelie's body language; he knew that the kid didn't want to lose Blurr. "Hey, how about we go in there and try to bring the old Blurr back?" Mirage offered, Wheelie's weak smile of hope signalled the 'yes' that he wanted to hear. The door was unlocked and the Autobots walked inside and Mirage closed the door behind them. Mirage remained by the door and allowed Wheelie to approach the mumbling mess of 'bot. "Blurr...?" Wheelie squeaked and immediately Vortex Blurr focused his attention on Wheelie. The young Autobot became timid but didn't back away. Already Vortex Blurr was showing aggressive behaviour towards the kid which showed that the repair work by Red Alert had failed. Wheelie felt like shutting down and just giving up hope of getting his friend back but a faint glimmer of hope revealed itself to Wheelie. For a split second Vortex Blurr's optics turned blue before fading back to red. Wheelie stared in awe before he tenderly cupped his friend's faceplates with his servos. The blue optics returned and showed the deep pain that Blurr was suffering from, Blurr felt horrible for hurting Wheelie and the other Autobots and he wanted Wheelie to know that. "I'm-so-sorry." Blurr squeaked in a low voice, he was truly sorry for what he had done. Wheelie smiled and stroked Blurr's face before wrapping his servos around Blurr's neck and holding him tightly in a comforting manner. Blurr whimpered loudly and the red optics returned but he didn't attack but instead kept repeating 'sorry' over and over again. Vortex Blurr was becoming pushed to the back of the processor and the original Blurr was steadily returning to the driver's seat. Mirage decided to leave the friends together knowing that Wheelie would be the cure to Blurr's Decepticon curse, he doubted Vortex Blurr would ever fully fade but at least the old Blurr was back.

Mirage left the containment chamber and headed through to the next room to tell Optimus Prime the good news but found the Prime stood rigid with his fists buried in wall. "What happened?" Mirage spoke up after getting over the confusion of seeing the once level headed leader now driven into madness. "He got away... Megatron and the other Decepticons escaped during the trial..." Optimus spoke through clenched dentas. Mirage's spark faded slightly in utter horror.


	3. Megatron Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy!

**The Trial of Megatron**

666akatsuki

Megatron glowered at the world outside his prison cell. It sickened him to the core knowing that the weakling Optimus Prime had caught him. He wished he had been given a warrior's death but instead he was left paraded in front of young Autobots to gawk at all solar cycle. He couldn't even pull an outraged expression, the mask the Autobots forced him to wear prevented any facial movements or speech. His optics dimmed a little as a young Rodimus Prime and Hot Shot made faces at him through the energy barrier. He wished he could break free from his stasis cuffs and give the two 'bots a good throttling. He watched the two then noticed their sudden change in behaviour which changed from idiotic to stern officers. He heard the footsteps of someone coming along the corridor, Sentinel Magnus stood in front of his cage with a devious grin plastered to his lip components. "It's time for your trial Megatron. You and your buddies will face the Autobot court and your life will be in our hands." The acting Magnus sneered as he called forth the drones to take the Decepticons to the court chamber to be charged in front of the optics of judgement.

Megatron was placed upon the hover platform and led down the hallway past the other caged warriors. He gave brief glances to each 'con as he passed; some were cold and emotionless whereas the likes of Lugnut cried out behind the mask which earned him a punishing shock from a Sentry Bot. Megatron now stood on display in front of Primes, the Magnus and various Autobots of high rank such as Alpha Trion, Dai Atlas and Star Saber. Megatron narrowed his optics with fury as he cursed each of them. His rage was broken as he felt something... many things scuttling beneath his armour. Megatron grinned behind his mask as he realised what it was. The tiny robots crept out from his armour and headed back towards the prison cells where they snuck into the circuits undetected and began to shut down the doors, cuffs and other items that held the Decepticons prisoners. The few creatures that remained with Megatron started to devour the stasis cuffs and restraints that bound his body. These little creatures were the first things he played with back in Sumdac's lab, the little pocketbots that had been deemed a failure but now infested Megatron's armour and were the key to his escape. He would have to thank the human known as Professor Sumdac once they encountered each other again.

"Megatron you are being charged for your crimes here today. The list has been made and explained to the court of your actions of war, murder and terrorism as well as many other crimes you have carried out. Do you have anything to say?" Sentinel Magnus spoke as he allowed the mask to be removed from Megatron by the careful handling of the Autotroopers. Megatron smirked menacingly and nodded his head slightly. "Indeed I do... DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" Megatron roared as his restraints fell away and he threw himself at Sentinel Magnus knocking the smaller mech to the floor. Flareup had only just entered the prison area with Swindle when the flood of chaos unfolded before her very optics. The Decepticons escaped their cells and proceeded to unleash their built up rage upon every Autobot in sight.

Shockwave avoided the desire to mutilate Autobots and instead turned his attention to meeting up with Megatron for orders. "Lord Megatron, what are your orders?" Shockwave spoke as he arrived on the scene not really caring that his leader was tumbling about with a group of Primes and a Magnus. "Get us a ship so we can get out of here, or go open a slagging spacebridge!" Megatron growled between grunts as he fought to stay on top of the situation. Shockwave nodded and disappeared off to switch on a spacebridge to escape Cybertron.

"This is so fun! Ze Autobotz have no idea what hit zhems!" Blitzwing Random chuckled as he held Flareup and forced her to watch the slaughter of her comrades under orders from Swindle. The Autobots had been taken by surprise and already the Decepticons had retrieved their weapons from the locker and now the assault had become truly terrifying. Shockwave had located a spacebridge that wasn't being guarded and he set to work upon filling in a location. "It's jammed... I guess anywhere but here will settle for us in the meantime. Megatron, come to my co-ordinates. I have a spacebridge." Shockwave commanded which made the Decepticons move from the fight and back towards Shockwave. He booted up the spacebridge and prepared for the jump. Megatron was the first to go through and soon enough the other jail-breakers followed. Shockwave was the last to go through and when he arrived he was surprised to find he was on Earth. "So this is Earth. Interesting, I must get round to investigating it further." He muttered to himself.

Megatron looked at the Decepticons to check that everyone had made it through. Whilst he was checking he realised that they were standing on top of Sumdac tower so he immediately set himself on guard. Sure enough Optimus Prime appeared to 'greet' them. Megatron was in no mood to stick around for once, he was more interested in other matters of business, besides, with the spacebridge open it meant they ran the risk of being out-matched if reinforcements poured through. "Decepticons, transform and rise up!" He howled as he shifted to his helicopter mode and took his leave. The other Decepticons obeyed but were confused about why Megatron was retreating but they paid no time to questioning their leader and obediently followed him. Shockwave, not being a flying type, was left behind without the chance to hitch a lift. He solemnly sighed to himself and leapt off the edge of the building before dragging his talons down the metal surface of the wall swiftly heading towards the ground. He landed with a heavy thud and left a fair amount of damage to the pavement but he had no time to assess or calculate his position. He transformed to his tank mode and made his way in the same direction as the other warriors. He rolled over cars and parking meters in his pursuit but was finding that he was leaving too much of a trace of his tracks that the Autobots could easily follow. It seemed most logical to continue on foot and hide out elsewhere within the city until the heat died down and he could continue his travel in a bit more peace. He shifted back to robot form and moved down a side street. He continued to take the quiet streets and alleyways until he reached the docks where he pushed his way into an abandoned warehouse. He set himself down and looked around himself and noticed the rusted machinery and various boxes containing building supplies. It couldn't hurt to pass the time by being creative by reformatting the simple structures of the old building vehicles in the back, maybe even create some new Decepticons to please his master.

Megatron landed quite some distance from Detroit; in fact they couldn't even see the city from their location. Just trees with some open gaps. The Decepticons were exhausted and desperately low on energy which made them sluggish and not fully aware of their surroundings. Though one Decepticon had noticed they were missing one of their members. Lugnut internally grinned with pure pleasure; with Shockwave out of the way it meant he was the number one follower of Megatron's law. Blitzwing Icy rubbed his stomach area as his gears began to groan loudly from the lack of energy providing material within his system. "Lord Megatron, we need to feed or ve vill shut down." He pointed out; the other Decepticons agreed with Blitzwing and turned to Megatron for an answer to their problem. They all had pleading expressions but for once even their leader was at a loss. He didn't know where to go for some oil, it was too dangerous to go back to Detroit and it would probably end them all anyway. "I don't know. Those of you who have energy to spare go out and locate some oil or other sources of energy and bring it back to be shared among us." Megatron spoke as he sank to his knees and grunted as the pain increased due to his systems demanding fuel.

Lugnut being a total hero worshipper stood up for the task and was aided by Ramjet and Sunstorm. They headed out in jet and bomber modes in search of something they could use. Their search was not a good one but it wasn't long until Sunstorm gave out an excited squeak over the inter-com which brought Ramjet and Lugnut to his location. Sunstorm had struck it lucky with a fuelling station where the trucks containing fuel had just arrived to refill the tanks. The Decepticons wasted no time in chasing off the humans and taking the tanks off the trucks then rushing back to meet with the others.

Megatron's optics flickered between on and off but they brightened immensely after seeing the tanks that Lugnut's team were carrying. Like any alpha dog Megatron was the first to feed and once he was finished the others were allowed to tuck in. The 'cons hissed and snarled at each other as they grew violent and fought over the next turn to the drink.

Shockwave felt the undeniable urge to feed and being by the port meant he had a first class ticket to the tankers of oil that had come in. He scanned the area before approaching the tanker under the cover of night to indulge upon the sweet bounty. Midway through devouring his fill he halted himself and listened to his surroundings; someone was there with him but the lack of light made it difficult to focus upon a single object. He found it illogical to return to feeding, not when the threat still remained. He watched the area carefully, his circuits buzzing from his alert state of mind. Something raced past him and left claw marks across his lower armour. "Who... you. Impossible... I disposed of you." Shockwave spoke as he looked at his attacker. Vortex Blurr narrowed his optics at Shockwave; already his optics had gone red from his anger for what had been done to him thanks to his last encounter with Shockwave. "I-was-rebuilt-as-a-Decepticon-but-I-broke-free-of-Thundercracker's-control-so-now-I'm-more-powerful-and-you-belong-behind-bars!" Vortex Blurr hissed as he prepared to go in for another attack. Shockwave prepared himself but he could sense that Blurr wasn't kidding about the increase of power and this time he doubted he could repeat the events of their last encounter. Blurr shot forward and tore into Shockwave's left leg but before the larger mech could retaliate the race car sped away to a safe distance. The situation was troublesome and Shockwave was in no mood to actually fight, not when he ran the risk of the other Autobots arriving. He needed a plan to get Blurr slowed down long enough for him to retreat back to his warehouse. He glanced at the ship and drove his talons into the side leaving holes which his digits kept plugged. He waited for Blurr to come in for another charge then ripped his claw out from the ship's hull. A torrent of oil spilled out over the pier and over Blurr and Shockwave. Blurr lost his traction and skidded across the pier before landing with a 'plop' into the water. Shockwave turned and fled as fast as he could. He didn't like to waste a valuable food source but he had been left no other available options. He tucked himself away into his new home and kept silent until he could be certain that any patrols had been and gone, his work would have to wait in the meantime.

Blitzwing roused from his slumber early into the morning and he seemed to have been the first to come out of recharge. He glanced at Ramjet and sighed, the jet was meant to be acting as a sentry to keep an optic out for any potential threats since the group had fallen into stasis in the open within the forest. He couldn't blame the lying cheat; none of the Decepticons were exactly in any condition to keep their optics open after nearly entering a severe shut down mode. Blitzwing felt peckish so checked the trailers of oil but found that they had been licked dry. He would need to locate more for himself and also for the others if he could be bothered. Changing to jet mode he shot off in a Northern direction. He passed by roads, small towns and various forms of terrain. He hadn't been out this far, then again he hadn't really left Detroit. This part of the world was a mystery to him and curiosity was beginning to take over. The weather was growing colder the further he went and soon enough he was shaking snowflakes off his cockpit. "Vhat is this place?" He muttered to himself as the world turned white, surely winter hadn't hit this early into the autumn? He continued onwards and was greeted by the wondrous view of an oil field. He landed close by and strolled up to the fencing. Robotic guards patrolled the area but were of low quality, nothing that a little fire power couldn't handle. Switching personalities, the infamous Hothead made the scene. "I vill destroy you!" He roared as he unleashed devastation upon the robots and soon enough the oil was all his. Switching to Random he erupted out into over-excited chuckling and dashed to the nearest oil well and fed upon the bounty.

Vortex Blurr spluttered as he reached the beach, seaweed lodged into places he really didn't want to have it in. The thick oil stuck to his armour and as he walked along the beach the sand began to stick to his paintwork. He peeled himself free of jellyfish and seaweed before plucking up the courage to walk back into the city to show off his condition to the other Autobots. By the time he had gotten through the city and reached his home at Sumdac Tower he had collected trash that had been blowing about in the breeze all over his body. Bumblebee was the first to notice Blurr walk in and showed no mercy as he pointed and laughed at the bedraggled 'bot. Blurr's optics flashed red which silenced the yellow mech's laughter, Bumblebee still feared the dark side of Blurr after what happened when they fought against each other. Blurr turned his head and sighed as he took his wounded pride to the showers to get the oil off of his body. He decided not to tell the others about Shockwave being at the harbour, he had a bone to pick with the Decepticon and he did not want anyone getting in the way.

The light from the afternoon sun flickered through the holes in the steel roof of the warehouse where Shockwave sat alone surrounded by half made creations. It seemed as if the Autobots had ignored his presence, or the young and naive Blurr had avoided telling the others about what had happened. Shockwave stood up from the dark corner and came into the light to examine the oil that coated his form. He grabbed an empty barrel and a flat piece of metal and proceeded to scrap the oil off of his body and into the drum for later consumption. Once his little chore was out the way he returned to building his future soldiers. The three Decepticons slowly took shape but they lacked life and Shockwave lacked any of the power of the Allspark. He knew of the Matrix but he also knew it was too dangerous to go metal-to-metal with Optimus Prime and he also lacked the knowledge of which 'bots possessed an Allspark fragment, if only he knew where Ramjet or Sunstorm were then he could take a piece from them. Shockwave was running into dead ends and he lacked the location of the other Decepticons. "This is rather bothersome." He told himself to break the silence of the warehouse, he was on his own again which strangely enough got to him. When he was an Autobot he was surrounded by others that he could talk to, even ones like Cliffjumper who admired him. When he returned to Megatron he had the other Decepticons and even when in jail he had the attention of the teasing Autobots. He didn't understand why he missed the attention and he oddly hoped that Blurr would return for another round, it was just so he wasn't alone again. "These feelings are illogical; there must be a glitch in my system. Once I find the others I shall get it checked out." He assured himself, but even then he felt doubt in his own belief. Maybe his time with the Autobots had left him with a new weakness...


	4. Allsparkalypse

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy!

**Allspark-alypse Now!**

666akatsuki

Optimus Prime heaved air through his mouth components to mimic a sigh of defeat. The Decepticons had eluded their detection and didn't seem to be in Detroit or in any of the surrounding areas. It greatly annoyed Optimus to know that Megatron was out there somewhere; knowing that people were in grave danger from attack. After the incident with Vortex Blurr and the jets it meant they were unprepared when the Decepticons breached the spacebridge and were allowed to escape on Earth. He felt as if it were his fault entirely for letting this happen. Ratchet watched Prime from across the large table from behind his work. He could sense the pain that Optimus was experiencing but he knew that it wasn't entirely their fault; it was the poor management of defensive protocol back on Cybertron that led to the Decepticons running afoul and causing the casualties. Ratchet decided to keep his big trap shut instead of sparking off Optimus into an even worse mood than what he was already in.

Ironhide entered the room and looked at Optimus Prime before giving a swift salute. "Sentinel Magnus has sent a message saying that he is coming here to Earth to hunt down Megatron personally. He'll be through the spacebridge within the next megacycle, sir." Ironhide reported before taking his leave to alert the other Autobots and the Sumdac family. Optimus let his head hit the desk and lay there whilst an angry growl rippled through his vocaliser. Sentinel was the last thing he needed and to actually have him running across America meant there was probably a growing need to hunt down the Constructicons to repair everything afterwards. "Sentinel is probably the only being out there that can actually cause more damage than the Decepticons... this week just keeps on getting better and better." Optimus snarled through gritted dentas which made Ratchet recoil a little out of fear of being the target of an outraged punch. Optimus was able to hold down his rage which a lot of 'bots out there would probably fail to do; this was one of his unique traits that the late Ultra Magnus had noticed.

"Come on girl, put some effort into your kicks!" Jazz commanded as he practiced the cyber-ninja training with Sari to enhance her abilities. Bumblebee watched from the side of the hall and was just itching to join in but he hung back mainly because of 'doctor's orders'. Cracks had started to reappear in his armour a few days ago meaning that Ratchet had to repair him again but the method used meant that Bumblebee had to avoid physical activities until the resin and other things could set and fully harden. He narrowed his optics out of frustration but his attention was caught as Vortex Blurr and Wheelie entered the hall, clearly the two of them were getting ready for a race. Now it was just too much for Bumblebee to handle causing him to storm out the hall and into the lab instead which was filled with the humans bickering over robotics and chemicals which bore the yellow mech but for once it suited him just fine.

Ironhide and Optimus Prime stood ready at the spacebridge and soon enough Sentinel Magnus and his team arrived. The acting Magnus stood right in Optimus' face and narrowed his optics at the other 'bot. "How dare you let those Decepticons get away! This is totally your fault Optimus! You always fail!" Sentinel barked which sparked off Optimus to bring the yelling into an all out contest. "ME? You were the one who let them escape on Cybertron and let them reach the spacebridge! What were you doing? Staring at yourself in the mirror as always I bet!" The two screamed and hollered at each other about why it was the other's fault so it left the other Autobots to decide upon a course of action. Ironhide turned to the Autobots that had also come through and took them inside rather than standing on the rooftop with the yelling mechs. Jetfire and Jetstorm chuckled evilly to themselves once they got inside; clearly they had plans rolling around in their heads as usual. The new addition known as Lickety-Split stuck close to Ironhide but was just itching to get going, she was primarily brought along to navigate the roads of America in a short space of time, she was faster than the other Autobots anyway. They were brought to Professor Sumdac for updated forms they could transform into though the jet twins were reluctant to give up their current forms. Lickety-Split examined the bikes carefully before deciding upon one of the designs from the ultimate racing circuits, it matched her perfectly for the speed she carved. "Enjoying yourselves then?" Came a voice from behind Jetstorm and Jetfire causing the twins to shriek and jump into the air. Mirage revealed himself and patted the young mechs on the heads before passing by them to check out the racing cars. He wanted something with style and speed and he was swift to lock onto the very thing he had been desiring. "This one is mine." He smirked as he transformed causing the jet twins to fuss over him. Ironhide pressed a digit to his brow and grumbled beneath his breath. "The others are in the training hall." He spoke as he started to lead the way.

Sari landed gently on her feet but fell with a thud to her knees and retracted her facial plating to catch her breath. She was utterly exhausted and it was clear to Jazz. "Ok, ya did well so we'll chill." He spoke before sitting down on the floor to watch Blurr and Wheelie race around the circuit track, so far Blurr was winning but Wheelie was putting up a good show. "Good to know Blurr is back, but he still makes me uneasy." Sari admitted, she could sense that the Decepticon side of Blurr still existed within the programming and it would only be a matter of time before he would lose himself again. Sari turned her head after hearing the door slide open and the heavy footsteps of mechs enter the room. Jetfire and Jetstorm ran over to Jazz and launched themselves upon their old comrade. "We be missing you!" Jetstorm yipped as he latched onto Jazz's left servo whilst Jetfire clung to his right servo. "It lonely be without you." The other twin snickered as he tried to gain the attention of the cyber-ninja. Lickety-Split paid no mind to Sari or Jazz but instead ran over to the race track. She grinned to herself as she saw this as a good way to train to become more like her hero and also to try out her new form. She took herself to the starting line and transformed into her motorbike form before shooting into the race as Blurr passed her by on his 150th lap. The two were neck and neck as they tore around the course with neither willing to go down easily.

Optimus and Sentinel were left panting for air to cool their internal structures after their long argument but with it now out of the way they could get down to business at long last. "Right... the Decepticons were last sighted heading North from here. We checked the city and the areas around it and came up with nothing. The only other option is to check further in the Northern direction." Sentinel nodded then pushed Optimus out of the way as he prepared to head inside. "Okay, I'll lead the mission and we'll head up North then. We'll take everyone we can with us too. The jet twins will set out ahead of us and help track the area of…" Sentinel murmured something causing Optimus to huff and roll his optics. "Atlanta Forest Area." He spoke. "Yes, that place. Come along now." Sentinel spoke as he headed inside but became swiftly lost within the corridors and refused to ask the humans or Optimus for help finding the hall that the other Autobots were contained within.

Megatron stirred from his slumber and looked around himself noticing that they had lost someone. He sat up and looked over the group of recharging warriors. "Wait… Blitzwing and Shockwave are missing. Lugnut, wake up!" He growled as he tried to get his most loyal warrior to get up, he hoped to send Lugnut out to locate the missing members. The hulking mech stirred and looked at his master before sitting up. "What is it mighty Lord Megatron?" He spoke whilst bowing his head to his leader. "Blitzwing and Shockwave are missing, go find them." He demanded resulting in a hint of spite to enter Lugnut after hearing Shockwave's name so he decided to focus upon locating Blitzwing first. He transformed into his bomber form and left behind the forest as he headed North in pursuit of the traces of Blitzwing's signal. The air started to chill dramatically the further he went and eventually the air started to freeze up his engines and they cut out making him drop out the sky and into the layer of snow below. He shifted back to robot mode and continued on foot. "Where is that psychotic rust bucket?" Lugnut snarled as he ploughed through the deep snow. His primary optic narrowed as he tried to focus upon the areas ahead then noticed the oil field not far from his position. "Hm… couldn't hurt to have a little snack… I could bring some back to Lord Megatron." Lugnut snickered to himself as he sprinted towards the fence that surrounded the field. He charged straight through the weak chain-link fence and stormed into the oil field towards the closest oil well.

"Getz za slag avay from my oil!" Boomed a loud voice which stopped Lugnut in his tracks. "Blitzwing?" He spluttered as he looked around himself and saw the German sounding Decepticon stomping towards him with cannons at the ready. "You found this oil field and didn't bother to tell any of us?" Lugnut barked as he thundered towards Blitzwing with an equal level of rage. The two met in the middle and stared each other down as they tried to take the position of the 'top bot'. Hothead was soon replaced by Icy who settled back and ended the battle of wills. "Vell I only just got here, plus I did try to contact you guyz but you vere still in stasis modes." Icy explained but he turned his head and pointed his finger towards a small shack. "There iz barrels in there. You can bring some back for ze others so they have enough energy to make it back here. I vill stay here and protect it from the humans." Blitzwing suggested which seemed to come over as a decent idea for Lugnut as the hulking 'con headed for the shack to collect the barrels so he could bring the fuel back to the others. Blitzwing lightly heaved a low sigh as he watched Lugnut leave; at least it would give him some peace until the others could arrive. He returned to engorging himself upon his bounty knowing that Megatron would probably put a stop to it later.

Sentinel Magnus looked over the team and seemed rather disappointed. "Is this it? This is pathetic! You guys better pull your weights in this fight!" Sentinel growled as he unleashed the hurt upon the Autobots that he had stood in front of him. He still had some of the elites there but he was more outraged about the idea that they were not all elites. He gave the usual speech about glory and how he didn't like to look bad in front of the public which drained the Autobots of energy as they attempted to listen to it. Once Sentinel was finished he decided to dispatch the jets to locate the Decepticons from the air whilst Wheelie, Blurr and Lickety-Split were sent out to scan from the roads. He held the others back deciding that they would set off once the alert had been made from one of the others. Sentinel turned to Optimus and called him to a more private room. "Optimus Prime, I believe that we should use the power of the Allspark to destroy Megatron once and for all. You have the shards in that 'Matrix' of yours and I want it!" Sentinel explained whilst reaching out to snatch the Matrix that hung around Optimus' neck. Optimus stepped back and narrowed his optics at the Magnus. "What? You'd be running the risk of Megatron getting his servos on it. I can't allow this..." Sentinel butted in before Optimus could finish his sentence. "But we need its power! We won't stand a chance without it, Optimus don't be stupid. Do you want me bringing up your list of bad decisions, such as Elita-One?" Sentinel pressured as he tried to back the Prime into a corner. Optimus bit his lip as he tried to think about what the possible outcome would be if he didn't hand over the Matrix. Reluctantly he removed the Matrix from around his neck and handed it over to Sentinel Magnus. "Fine... but be careful please." Optimus whispered in a defeated tone. The two left the privacy of the room and returned to the hall where the other Autobots and Sari stood on stand-by.

"Mighty Megatron I have brought oil! Blitzwing has found an oil field that we can move to! I suggest we go there now!" Lugnut chirped with glee as he laid the four barrels down for Megatron and a few of the others to refuel from. Megatron smirked as he heard that they had found an oil field. "Excellent, you two have done well. Take us to the oil field then." Megatron spoke as he threw the now empty container to the ground and transformed. Lugnut led the way back to the stash with the group of Decepticons following closely behind. Once again Lugnut froze up and dropped like lead to the ground much like the others but the knowledge that fuel lay up ahead was enough to spur them onwards through the snow. Blitzwing stood watching as the Decepticons arrived and helped themselves to his little discovery. He could feel the urge to switch to Hothead and chase the intruders away but crossing Megatron was the last thing he wished to do so he slunk away to the shack and sat alone.

"Brother, my radar says Decepti-bolts are near." Jetfire spoke over the intercom to his twin as they passed into Ontario. Jetstorm started to feel uneasy as his temperature gauge started to flash warnings about how cold the air was. "Weather warning, ice cold on way." Jetstorm alerted but he knew they would probably be fine enough if they kept their wits about them by using their abilities to defend themselves. Jetfire's internal core temperature rose whilst Jetstorm used his cyclones to break off the ice when it formed on his wings and engines. They flew over the oil field and caught a glimpse of the Decepticons below. "This be Jetfire. Decepticons found and it cold here!" Jetfire alerted the Autobots at Sumdac Tower whilst sending his coordinates. Jetstorm circled back around to head over the oil field again but was spotted by Blitzwing. "AUTOBOTZ!" Blitzwing yelled loudly as he transformed to his jet form and shot into the air after Jetstorm. The other Decepticons scrambled about on the ground before opening fire upon Jetstorm. Jetstorm gasped in horror and took immediate action by dodging the attacks but a stray shot caught him in the thrusters making him open to the tackle from Blitzwing. He was left spinning through the air in a helpless manner. Blitzwing turned around and got ready to finish off the young Autobot but was attacked by a flaming Jetfire. "Get away from my brother!" Jetfire snarled as he held onto Blitzwing and started to melt the outer casing of his structure. The Decepticon shrieked and shot off course leaving Jetstorm to fall gracefully to the ground. Jetfire tore into Blitzwing in a wild rage and the heat continued to build until even Blitzwing had to beg for aid from his fellow Decepticons. Megatron rushed to Blitzwing after the triple changer crashed into the ground. The Decepticon snatched the young Autobot and threw him across the surface of the snow before inspecting his hand. He narrowed his optics and growled with rage before turning his fusion cannon upon Jetfire and unleashing a barrage of destruction upon the mech. "BROTHER!" Jetstorm cried as he got onto his hands and knee joints and watched as Jetfire took the shot head-on. He trembled with fear and his spark lurched with intense pain. Ramjet stood over Jetstorm and pressed his sonic blaster to the back of his head and chuckled loudly to himself. "I won't kill you." He sneered but he heard the roar of engines causing him to turn his head only to witness a number plate smack into his face. The seeker hit the ground and had the vehicle run over his frame. Vortex Blurr transformed to his robot form and grabbed Jetstorm before turning to make a run for it before the Decepticons had a chance to take them out. "No... my brother...!" The young 'bot whimpered which tore at Blurr's spark causing him turn around to run back into the thick of the violence to the smouldering crater. The two of them were surprised to find Jetfire stood in the black smoke unharmed but they didn't hang around to ask and Blurr whisked Jetfire off his feet and sped out of the mass of outraged Decepticons. "ARE-YOU-TWO-UTTERLY-OUT-OF-YOUR-MINDs?" Blurr whined as he sped across the snow then onto an area of ice where he slipped and skidded across the frozen lake on his back. He groaned in pain after ramming into the snow bank before opening his optics to find the horrific view of Lugnut running towards them with the others close behind. "RUN-RUN-RUN-RUN-RUN-RUN!" Blurr screamed as he scrambled to his feet but found that he didn't have any traction upon the ice and just kept falling back down. The jet twins weren't any better but they started up their thrusters and flew into the air so they wouldn't have to put up with the hassle of ice. "Get-out-of-here! Sentinel-and-the-others-will-be-here-soon!" Blurr demanded making the jets abandon him there to face down the Decepticons alone. Lugnut reached Blurr and unleashed the P.O.K.E upon the smaller mech without much thought beforehand. The bomb went off and shattered the ice dragging himself and Blurr down into the dark waters.

"Back BACK!" Megatron yelled as he backed away before spinning upon his heel to flee at full speed to escape the cracks that spread across the surface of the frozen lake. The Decepticons stood shaking on the shore after nearly taking the plunge into the cold water. "Lugnut iz still down there." Blitzwing panted as he looked over the lake since the other Decepticon had not resurfaced. None of them were ready to volunteer to jump in to find their missing comrade but eventually after a bout of endless bickering Sunstorm was pushed onto the ice to 'go fetch'. The jet pulled himself out over the surface on all four limbs and was careful not to fall through any of the cracks. He reached the gaping hole where Lugnut and Blurr had once been before the explosion. The yellow seeker gazed down into the darkness before slowly slipping into the freezing water. "This is a most marvellous chill." He hissed as he sank into the water and disappeared below the surface. He moved around for a few minutes finding no sign of the missing hulk or even the Autobot. It came over as very strange but his question was answered as he was blind-sided by the black Autobot. Once he was left tumbling through the water the red eyed mech headed up to the surface and emerged from the murky depths. Vortex Blurr pulled himself up onto the ice and let the water drain from his systems. He crawled across the ice on all fours before Megatron could get an accurate shot in. Once he reached solid ground he left nothing more than a cloud of kicked up snow behind him. Sunstorm appeared at the hole in the ice and looked around himself before diving again after being shot at. He continued his search and found Lugnut walking along the bottom of the lake. He guided the large 'con to the nearest shore and helped him bust through the ice before surfacing. "Lugnut, think before you do that ever again." Megatron snarled as he struck the lower ranked officer. He was about to continue Lugnut's punishment but his attention shifted to the sky where the Steelhaven appeared from clouds.

Sentinel Magnus glared from the window upon the Steelhaven as it appeared from its hidden position above the group. Jazz piloted the prize of the Autobot fleet and Ironhide aided with the other safety checks that needed to be carried out. "Unleash a barrage upon them." Sentinel commanded which was Bumblebee and Mirage's cue to use the primary lasers. The roaring sound of shots being fired filled the air causing the Decepticons to scurry for safety. Swindle was caught off guard and was left crippled but his comrades didn't stop to help him as they were more interested in protecting their own lives. Megatron turned upon the battleship once he felt that he wasn't the primary target and returned the greetings by returning fire. He took out the laser guns which gave them a fighting chance and swiftly the tables turned upon the Autobots as the Decepticons opened fire taking out the defences and forcing the Autobots to land. Sentinel Magnus looked at the Matrix and knew he would have to get round to using it to strengthen himself. Optimus Prime looked at Sentinel before glancing away and it was then that a cold shudder rippled through his circuits as if a ghost had just passed through his form. He took out his battle axe and headed out to meet the Decepticons on the battlefield of snow with Dug Base and Ironhide at his side. Dug Base slowly made his way towards Lugnut and clashed with him whereas Ironhide activated his ability and charged Ramjet and Sunstorm. Optimus targeted Megatron and the two of them brawled like never before, they tore into each other like a pair of sharkticons and energon blood smeared the snow around them. Bumblebee rushed out the ship and took on the seemingly helpless Swindle but the 'con showed just how dangerous he still was as he displayed his firepower to the small Autobot. Mirage and Jazz joined the fray and took on Blitzwing through teamwork.

Sentinel Magnus hurried outside the ship and looked at the battle. He held the Matrix in front of himself and opened his chassis to reveal his spark and he prepared to merge with it. He was interrupted as another ship descended from the clouds but this time it was an unfamiliar Decepticon battle cruiser. The battle doors beneath the ship opened up and three jets came storming down towards the fight. "Starscream... you really don't know how to take a hint when you die do you?" Megatron snorted whilst he tightened his grip around Optimus Prime's throat out of rage. Ramjet and Sunstorm chirped excitedly upon seeing Slipstream but the Decepticons did not recognise the final jet. Cyclonus landed next to Mirage and grabbed the surprised mech by the left servo and firmly pressed one of his legs against Mirage's back before pulling harshly and pushing with his planted leg. Mirage shrieked until his cries became static as Cyclonus ripped his arm from his shoulder joint. Jazz watched in utter disgust at the horror of the brutal assault but Megatron on the other hand witnessed this act with admiration. Mirage fell to the ground and clutched at his aching left shoulder as energon fluids seeped out onto the snow beneath his shivering form. He regretted not going invisible which would have allowed him to avoid such damage but now it was too late and he was left suffering from his mistake. "The name is Cyclonus and I have come to serve the Decepticon Leader." He spoke as he tossed the severed servo off to the side before turning upon Jazz. The Autobot turned and fled before he could be dismembered like his comrade. "What a delightful display of true Decepticon spirit I may add." Starscream snickered as he flew in circles over the cluster of Transformers. Slipstream swooped in for a landing next to her fellow jet clones and helped to send Ironhide packing.

Sentinel Magnus watched in a mixture of awe and fear after Cyclonus and the other jets arrived. He needed to use the Matrix immediately so he brought the sacred item closer to his spark. He got a strange chill for a split second as if something had just passed through his systems but he shrugged it off and continued with what he was doing. Slipstream smirked evilly to herself before feeling herself fall into darkness and going offline without warning. Her body remained standing and her optics switched off before flaring back on in a blue light. "STOP!" She cried in a male sounding voice before sprinting towards Sentinel to stop him from bonding with the Matrix. Ramjet and Sunstorm held the same shocked expression after hearing Slipstream's voice. Prowl had difficulty running with the new shape of peds but he was able to tackle Sentinel and snatch the Matrix from the Magnus. "You'll doom us all if you fuse with the Matrix!" Prowl warned but found that Sentinel wasn't exactly listening to him since he was struggling and screaming beneath him… or her. Prowl sighed and held Sentinel still with his free servo and looked him in the optic. "It's me, Prowl!" He growled trying to get the Autobots to trust him but they were uneasy and didn't seem to show any trust in what he was saying. He looked up and glanced at the other Decepticons who seemed just as confused as the Autobots. Slipstream/Prowl stood up and released Sentinel Magnus and held onto the Matrix until he could get things sorted out. Cyclonus glowered at the Matrix ignoring the strange behaviour of the femme. 'If I could get that Matrix then I can open up a bridge for Lord Galvatron and the others to pass through.' Cyclonus grinned and walked towards Slipstream. "Let me see that thing for an astrosecond please." He requested as he reached out to take it but Prowl drew back and prevented him from touching the Matrix. Cyclonus silted his optics before stepping back but he hadn't finished with his desire to have the Matrix. He reached behind him and pulled out one of his energy blades and pointed it at Slipstream and walked close enough to lightly rest the flat side of the blade upon her shoulder. Prowl didn't understand and believed it was just a threat. "What do you think you are doing?" Prowl hissed before he felt the systems of Slipstream's frame shutting down. "What's going o…" The body dropped to the ground leaving the glowing form of Prowl's ghost stood in its place. Cyclonus smirked to himself and knelt down and plucked the Matrix from Slipstream's limp servos before turning around and transforming into his jet mode and retreating back to his battleship.

"NO! Get the Matrix before he escapes otherwise we're all dead!" Prowl cried out as he also tried to get the Decepticons to give chase but they failed to see the danger of the situation. Instead the Decepticons transformed and flew after Cyclonus but Slipstream and Swindle were left behind due to his heavily damaged condition and the fact that Slipstream was in stasis mode. Sentinel Magnus sat in the snow trembling like a sparkling after everything that had just happened within that few cycles; he had severely underestimated the situation. Optimus Prime flew after Megatron in hope of stopping him from escaping but he was frozen in mid-flight by Blitzwing and left to crash back to Earth. Prowl could do nothing except watch the scene unfold and hope slipped away. He faded back to being invisible after the power of the Allspark fragment left his ghostly form. The Autobots were dazed and didn't react meaning that the Decepticons escaped unchallenged. The jet twins arrived to find the group in shock and there wasn't much they could do except get everyone back onto the Steelhaven and wait for Wheelie, Lickety-Split and Blurr to show up. Once the racers appeared they piloted the ship back to Detroit for repairs and an assessment about what had happened.

"I am Wreck-Gar and I bring trash to your door!" The gleeful Autobot chirped as he unloaded a heap of rubbish upon a group of unsuspecting teenagers who were causing trouble in the street. He drove off once he had finished causing terror to the young adults. He suddenly felt a cold chill fill his frame and he blacked out. "Maybe now I can deliver the warning to the others." Prowl spoke as he drove Wreck-Gar's body to Sumdac Tower. He found the body clumsy and heavy which made him irritable towards other drivers on the road. Once at the building he transformed to robot mode and rushed inside to find the Autobots. He found Optimus Prime wandering the corridors which gave Prowl some relief. "Prime, it's Prowl. I need to warn you about Cyclonus!" Optimus looked at Wreck-Gar and gave him his full attention. "What is it Prowl?" Prowl stopped a few feet from his leader and explained his findings. "Cyclonus is not from this dimension. I've read in Decepticon articles that he was discovered falling from a blast of light which was a dimensional gate, they paid no heed to it but some Decepticons are wary of him. I've read the reports about how Cyclonus talks about someone called Galvatron and I believe that he has been working on a secret project to bring his allies through into our Universe. I fear that we may all be in danger, even the Decepticons. The Matrix was exactly what he needed to create a new gate, I tried to warn you guys but I guess everything fell apart and I'm really sorry that happened. We need to get in contact with Megatron or someone to stop Cyclonus, surely if anyone challenged the Decepticons they would react to it. We've just got to get them to attack their new enemy before it is too late!" Prowl puffed a little at the end, he was terrified about the future of Cybertron and Earth in case something a little more dangerous was to pour through from the other Universe.

((Super hero series

Heroes

IntroMan and CreditMan

Villains

Fat Lady))


	5. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy!

**The Hunt Begins**

666akatsuki

"Great... stuck in a prison cell... again. How am I meant to make a profit from here?" Swindle grumbled loudly to himself. Talking was the only thing he could do thanks to the stasis cuffs preventing any movement. He grumbled and rolled his optics, the cell resembled the ones on Cybertron but he was still stuck on Earth in the Sumdac Tower. He shifted his attention as a shadowy figure stopped outside the cell and opened the door. It was Flareup. She looked in a bad state which was probably the result of the previous prison break and Swindle guessed she was there to unleash her rage upon him. Flareup stormed into the cell and knocked Swindle to the ground before she proceeded to beat him around the facial features. Swindle began to fear for his life; what if she didn't stop until he went off-line? He started to cry out in pain as she tore into his armour and proceeded to pick at the sensitive protoform exo-skeleton beneath. Swindle began the shut down process; he didn't want to continue through anymore of the torture. "AACCKK!" Flareup was thrown from the cell by a large mech. Swindle cancelled the shut down and looked up from the floor at his guardian angel. Spittor scoffed a laugh at the sight of the whimpering Swindle. "What a loser!" He teased as his tongues shot out to snatch up the weapons dealer before the frog 'con rushed back up the vent he had entered by. A small ship hovered outside and waited for the passengers to board before it shot off to rejoin the mother ship. Swindle was freed from the stasis cuffs and was given basic medical care to stop the energon leaks.

"Have you located that Decepticon ship yet?" Sentinel Magnus hissed as he glowered over Perceptor Prime and Mainframe as they searched the scanners from the various beacons spread throughout the system. Sentinel had returned to Cybertron after his defeat on Earth and he was determined to take revenge for his humiliation by the servos of Megatron and Cyclonus. He cycled large amounts of air through his systems as his rage caused his circuits to flare with large volumes of heat. He wanted so badly to wrap his digits around the throats of those Decepticons and ring them dry of energon. Optimus Prime sighed and watched his old friend lose it over such a matter that required a level head. He wanted to step in but he knew that Sentinel would never listen. He turned to look at Slipstream who was stood next to him, though the body was being controlled by Prowl. It was rather odd seeing his comrade walking around as a Decepticon femme but it was also amusing at the same time. Ironhide lurked about but was fairly bored already with the lack of action; he wished he had done a runner with Bumblebee and the others to avoid the processor-freezing boredom.

Sari continued her training with Jazz and even Bumblebee joined in so he could get a slight edge against Sari by learning the techniques she would be using in battle. Things were going smoothly until the dojo door was slid open. Dai Atlas and his student walked inside before bowing towards Jazz and his trainees. Jazz respectfully showed his manners in return and Sari copied leaving Bumblebee in a state of confusion. Dai Atlas gave a light grunt towards the little yellow mech before continuing forward with the young Autobot at his side. "Who is that Jazz?" Sari questioned in a low voice as not to disturb the arrivals. "That is Dai Atlas; he is a famous warrior from the Great War. He's quite old but he's not to be under-estimated. The kid with him is Drift; he's... he's... well... I'll tell you when he's not within audio range." Jazz explained and he showed some fear towards Drift, it was clear a dark mystery was behind the white armoured Autobot. Sari guessed it would be wise to wait for the information about Drift until later so in the meantime she returned to training. Drift narrowed his optics towards the other group but swept his fury away and refused to let the situation get to him. He turned to Dai Atlas and drew his sword and waited for his master to prepare himself. His master took one of the training blades and allowed the fight to begin. The two dashed about as if they were sparks of lightning with their swords clashing violently each time they drove into each other. They were both light on their feet and seemed to almost equal each other in skill but Drift's weakness showed through as he lost his temper and was caught out by Dai Atlas. The young student hit the ground and his sword skidded across the floor towards Bumblebee. The yellow mech picked up the blade and approached Drift and extended a servo out to help him up. "Hey, you okay?" He asked but received a sour glare from Drift but the white mech swallowed down his embarrassment and took Bumblebee's servo and pulled himself up and retrieved his sword from Bumblebee. "I'm fine, thanks." He grumbled before he returned to Dai Atlas for another round. Bumblebee stared at Drift for a moment before turning around and joining in the training again with Jazz and Sari.

Jazz called it a session and headed outside with his two students. "So, about Drift?" Bumblebee pestered as he tried to get Jazz to tell him about the strange student. "Well Drift isn't an Autobot. He was a nasty Decepticon who even made his own allies tremble with fear. He encountered Dai Atlas and his old student Wing. Drift at the time was being hunted by Lockdown and was badly hurt so Wing took Drift in and fixed him. The two got on well but unfortunately Wing went off-line not long afterwards thanks to Lockdown. Dai Atlas and Drift were never fond of each other. They had a battle and Drift was defeated but he was left with a strange desire to follow the old guy around so Dai Atlas continued to give him pounding after pounding but he kept on following him. After some time Dai Atlas asked him if he wanted to be an Autobot and serve as his apprentice and the young dude agreed. He was stripped of his Decepticon armour and redesigned to be Drift and he has been with Dai Atlas ever since. He still has some anger issues but he's a pretty okay guy, his sword skills are almost unmatched. He still has problems getting the other Autobots to accept him but I believe he'll be just fine, I like the kid." Jazz explained as he continued on his way.

Drift lingered in hiding as he listened in on the group and a small smile crept onto his lip components and his spark hummed with joy. He didn't bother following the group any further and instead returned to his home to clean his sword. He was in a rather good mood thanks to the positive words from Jazz; at least he knew that he didn't hate him like the others. The young swordsmech laid his sword down upon the desk and hopped onto his berth and curled up to have a little recharge. Dai Atlas watched from a crack in the door and he couldn't help but smile after seeing Drift in such high hopes. He closed the door and left the young mech alone to rest.

Prowl headed outside for some space after having Sentinel Magnus throw objects around the room after they unsuccessfully searched for the Decepticon ship. He noticed that a lot of the passing Autobots were wary of him then again he couldn't blame them since he was running around in a Decepticon body, but it was a choice between Slipstream and Wreck-Gar. He sighed and wondered how he could fly as a jet. He was in luck as Jetfire and Jetstorm landed next to him. "Hey you two. Could I ask you for a favour? I want to fly in my jet mode and I need you two to help me out." Prowl requested, the two young jets chuckled and nodded. "Yeah yeah! We help you. Go to landing strip with us!" Jetfire chirped as they hurried off down the street with Prowl close behind them. Once they arrived they told Prowl to transform. That was the easy part, it was the actual getting off the ground half of the training was the problem. Jetfire sat in front of Prowl and Jetstorm took up the rear. Jetfire started to roll down the runway and Prowl followed. He matched their speeds and heard Jetstorm tell him to adjust his rudder. Prowl felt himself lifting off the ground. His spark was thundering within his spark chamber as he got higher into the air. "This... this feels great!" He laughed aloud as he banked to the left and started to descend towards the ground before heading back up again. He used his thrusters to get around faster and was soon enough able to work independently from the other two jets.

"We have a signal!" Perceptor Prime cried out as he jumped from his chair and stared at the screen. "It's the same ship from Earth and it looks like it's heading for... Quintessa?" Perceptor pulled back in confusion, no sane mech would ever go near such a place. "Perceptor Prime, there are three escape pods from that ship on planet Junk." Mainframe alerted which was overall rather confusing news and didn't help Perceptor grasp the situation to any further extent. "Wait... that Cyclonus could have maybe dispelled some of the other Decepticons from his ship. There was something very strange about him and I got the strange feeling that the other Decepticons don't like him all that much either." Optimus spoke up as he voiced his opinion. "I'll take the Steelhaven and go after the main ship to Quintessa, Optimus I want you to take Teletran-1 to Junk. Perceptor Prime you can do as you wish, I give you permission to head to Earth to search for evidence and to train those Dinobots. I have use for them later." Sentinel Magnus commanded, probably the most sense the 'bot had made in a long time. The teams assembled and prepared for take-off.

Sentinel Magnus decided to take Jetfire, Jetstorm, Warpath, Grandus and First Aid along with him on the Steelhaven knowing he would need power, speed and a medic for the aftermath. Optimus Prime took Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide as his crew on Teletran-1. Sari was left behind on Cybertron with a sense of extreme worry for her friends. She could merely pray for their safe return. "You are free to train with us young Sari." Dai Atlas spoke as he appeared from behind the teenager, he could sense she was worried and he had noticed that both of her masters had left to go and fight. He felt it was his duty to take over her training and it would be good for Drift to interact with others. Sari nodded and followed Dai Atlas back to the dojo where Drift was waiting. He seemed rather eager to interact with Sari which was a fairly good sign in Dai Atlas' view.

Vortex Blurr stood on a roof top and glowered at the few stars that poked between the pollution clouds that surrounded Cybertron. He was still getting his head around the fact that he was half Decepticon and half Autobot, he was afraid of himself just in case he ever hurt his friends again. Images flashed through his mind as he thought about how he tore apart Bumblebee and Wheelie without mercy. He purged his tanks and whimpered uncontrollably as he forced himself to hold down the rest of his meal from earlier. His eyes flashed between shades of red and blue, his circuits blazed furiously causing him to writhe and cry out like a wounded animal. He could hear the dark voices demanding him to destroy those around him and it drove him insane. "Blurr..." Wheelie whined in a low tone as he watched Blurr suffer. Blurr looked at his young friend through the beads of condensation that had formed on the surface of his armour and trickled over his optics. He felt ashamed to be seen like that, reduced to nothing more than a broken pile of scrap. He turned his face away from Wheelie and off-lined his optics but his young comrade didn't leave him. Wheelie settled down next to Blurr and held him tenderly as he tried to ease Blurr's pain. Blurr went through several more cycles of surges before his system eased up and his optics returned to a soft blue. Blurr was quiet but he sat up and held onto Wheelie for comfort, just anything to make the nightmare go away. Wheelie sighed and pulled away from Blurr before dragging the Autobot to his pedes. "We're going to the race track; I want your spirit back!" Wheelie spoke as he guided the unwilling Blurr to the abandoned the race track. Wheelie transformed to vehicle mode and waited for Blurr to do the same. The old spy sighed and transformed and parked next to Wheelie. Wheelie cried out for the race to begin and sped forward with Blurr close behind. The blue racer chased his young friend before over-taking him and shooting away around the course. Blurr felt oddly empowered the more he raced, maybe Wheelie was right about how racing would bring him back from the chains of Vortex.

-Planet Junk-

"That little... GRRR!" Blitzwing snarled loudly whilst he kicked some scrap about to cool off his rage. Megatron was eerily silent as he sat on a pile of old jet engines, he was too angry to actually move or say anything to the other Decepticons. Lugnut wanted to assist Megatron but even he was too terrified to interact with the Decepticon leader. The whole event had happened so suddenly that all of them had been taken off guard by Cyclonus. The traitor had ambushed them and had expelled them from the ship in the escape pods and kept the Matrix for his own needs. The Decepticons still didn't have any clue about what exactly Cyclonus was planning since the mech was such a secretive individual. Starscream sulked away from the group alone. He felt used after what had happened, he had stupidly followed Cyclonus and was now paying the price for the trust he had allowed to form between them. He had lost Slipstream but at least he had been reunited with Sunstorm and Ramjet which meant he had more allies to count on but even the two clones were preoccupied by brooding over the situation. Blitzwing suddenly shouted out to the others to group together causing the Decepticons to jump to their feet and scramble into a disorganised cluster. "What is it Blitzwing?" Megatron growled before noticing movement all around them. "It must be the Junkions." Starscream spoke up causing the others to tense up and prepare themselves for a fight. Swindle pulled a devious smirk and stepped forward before giving the 'Universal Greeting' to the Junkions. They paused and muttered between themselves before one approached Swindle in a nervous manner. Swindle was surprised that the leader of the Junkions was nowhere in sight. "Where's your boss?" He asked but the Junkions seemed to shrink back when he brought up the question. The Junkion who had approached him sighed and looked him in the optics. "His warranty expired." Swindle frowned and knew that the Junkion meant that their leader was off-line but he didn't know for what reasons. He decided not to ask but it seemed that the Junkions were calm again and he signalled back to the other Decepticons to lower their weapons. "Can we stay here for a while?" Swindle requested and the Junkions agreed and returned to their normal business of raking through the trash. Lugnut relaxed and sat down in the scrap to relax his circuits, he had had enough for one stellar cycle. Megatron wandered around the area and started to examine pieces of the broken metal and got the idea about upgrading himself with the scrap since he had seen the Junkions build weapons and armour from the rubbish. He glanced at Blitzwing and thought about how he was a triple changer which made him have sudden interest in the ability for his own needs. He required Blackarachnia to give him the upgrade since she had been the one who had designed Blitzwing into the triple changer that he was now, he could only pray that his mind wouldn't turn out the same as Blitzwing's.

-Teletran-1-

"Optimus, it seems that the Junkions are ignoring the Decepticons. Why do you think that is?" Bumblebee spoke as he lifted his head up from the monitor but Prowl stepped in to explain. "Remember Swindle is a trader, he has been seen here on the planet Junk before so the Junkions will be tolerant of his presence so Swindle has probably gotten the Junkions to accept the other Decepticons. I get the feeling that maybe something is wrong. It does appear that they have been abandoned there by the other Decepticons. We should be careful until we know the full story." Optimus Prime nodded and guessed it would be wise to land a distance away from the Decepticon's location and then spy on them for more information about the situation. Prowl and Jazz set out to carry out the spy mission whilst the others remained with Teletran-1 to prepare for a conflict that might occur. Ratchet spent his time trying to keep Omega Supreme in high spirits whilst Optimus tried to get in contact with Sentinel but he wasn't hailing back. "That guy sometimes… I just want to rip his faceplates off. He's not responding to my calls." Optimus Prime grumbled but he assumed that maybe Sentinel was stalking his prey and couldn't respond at that time. Ironhide was quiet at first but eventually spoke up. "I'm sure he's fine, he'll call back when he's ready to." He assured but he couldn't shake an ominous sensation that was filling his circuits with doubt.

"… Brother… wake up please!" Jetfire whimpered as he held his twin close to his battered frame as they floated through the corridors of the Steelhaven. The ship was deathly silent and only a few lights flickered throughout the interior and most were the remains of red warning lights. The outer hull was littered with dents and holes and debris glided around the outside and inside of the ruined ship. Jetfire was on his own surrounded by the barely functioning bodies of his team mates. They didn't stand a chance in the first place against Cyclonus, they should have never gone alone to face him and now they were lost in Quintessa territory with only one able bodied fighter. Jetfire was terrified and on his own.


	6. Life's a Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. This chapter is a little silly but nevermind... a little Wheeljack/Shockwave hinted... it sorta crept in for some reason, best not to ask. Enjoy!

**Life's a Gamble**

666akatsuki

Wheeljack stared Grimlock in the optics and gave a hum of interest as he studied the leader of the Dinobots before straightening himself out and reaching into his storage compartment to pull out a spanner. "I can't wait to disassemble you!" Wheeljack chirped with glee as he advanced upon Grimlock. The Dinobot wasn't so open to the idea of being broken down by the scientist so he swiftly turned upon the 'bot and chased him across the island. "Where smart Autobot go?" Grimlock growled as he lost sight of the scientist in the old ruined remains of Meltdown's lab; though very little of it remained after the time that Blackarachnia used it. The Dinobot leader tried to sniff out Wheeljack but other scents in the area prevented him from fully locking on to it. Grimlock groaned and guessed that he wouldn't find the scientist there so turned around and started to leave. "You're mine!" Wheeljack squeaked as he used a pulse gun to short-circuit Grimlock and put him into stasis mode. With Grimlock down and out of action it meant that Wheeljack could work in peace without needing to worry about the Dinobot waking up and ripping him to shreds.

"The little bear cried all night." Perceptor Prime spoke as he read from the children's book with Swoop sat next to him. He had been trying to get the other Dinobots to start talking much like their leader could, though he preferred them to have better use of grammar. He focused his time upon Swoop as he sensed hidden potential within the young 'bot and believed he was probably the smartest of the three. He paused as Swoop opened his mouth but he was disappointed to find it was nothing more than a yawn. Perceptor had a lot of patience but even this was starting to take its toll but he refused to grow angry at the Dinobot for various reasons; the first being that Swoop was probably stronger and could crush his processor in. Perceptor continued reading regardless of whether Swoop wanted to speak or not, at least he was showing interest in the stories being read to him.

"Here Snarl, come on boy!" Scrapper cooed as he called the Triceratops over to return the large branch to him so he could throw it again. The relationship between the Constructicon and Dinobot had vastly improved since the falling out they had gone through after the fight with Soundwave to free the other Autobots from his musical control. Snarl was content with playing and receiving attention but also it had a good effect upon Scrapper. He had still not found Mixmaster or Dirt Boss which had left him lonely but he didn't let that faze him since he still had the Dinobots to keep him company. The Autobots had left him alone because he had promised not to cause any harm to the humans which he stuck by very closely. He stroked Snarl's head and took the branch from the metal jaws before throwing it again making the Dinobot burst into a full sprint after it. "This is the life." He told himself to shake the wounds of Mixmaster's loss.

Through a haze of static Grimlock's optics came on-line. Slowly the vision became clear again and he slowly stood up and looked around himself. He remembered the intense pain of something shooting him then nothing but darkness. Wheeljack had long since gone after breaking down the Dinobot then putting him back together again meaning that Grimlock didn't feel any different. He staggered back towards the shore where the Dinobots were most likely playing. "Me have head pains." Grimlock whined as he approached Snarl before collapsing upon the sand in front of his friend. Snarl rushed to his master's side and nuzzled Grimlock's neck in hope he would get back up. Wheeljack appeared from the trees and stood over Grimlock. "He'll be okay, he just needs to rest." Wheeljack assured before making a hasty retreat as Grimlock unleashed a long roar of rage. Swoop heard the call and left Perceptor behind to return to his fellow Dinobots.

Wheeljack sat within the Voyager and worked alone within the lab as he downloaded the data he had collected from examining Grimlock onto his work computer. "Hm… how interesting. Maybe I could try to create my own Dinobot? Yes, yes that sounds perfect." He chuckled darkly to himself as he set to work upon researching dinosaurs before picking the best two to use for his creations. He gathered materials and started welding and constructing the two beasts. Wheeljack had locked himself away for nearly three mega-cycles within the lab which left Perceptor Prime in a worried state as he thought about whether or not Wheeljack had blown himself up again. He gave into his nerves and headed down into the lab to check upon his friend only to be left staggering backwards after coming face-to-face with a huge Dinobot. "This is my Dinobot; it's based upon a Brontosaurus. I will call him Sludge." Wheeljack chirped as he appeared from behind a desk sounding like a human child who had just found a bag of sugar. Perceptor raised his brow ridge in surprise; at least Wheeljack hadn't blown himself up this time. "Why would we need another one of these running around? We have enough trouble with the ones we already have." Perceptor pointed out but Wheeljack wasn't taking that fact onboard. "This one is the first to be made by an Autobot for Autobots! The other three were made by Megatron so that's why they are so destructive, but this one will be smarter and better!" Wheeljack giggled to himself as he finished the final adjustments to the Dinobot. Perceptor frowned and looked at Wheeljack knowing that he had gotten ahead of himself. "How are you going to activate them? We no longer have the Matrix." Wheeljack stopped in his tracks and remembered about that problem but he also remembered that shards from the Allspark still existed with Wreck-Gar, Slipstream and Scrapper. "We can take little pieces from the other 'bots that have shards in them?" Wheeljack spoke but Perceptor shook his head. "Just give up." He coldly told him before he left the lab. Wheeljack frowned and laid his work tools back down on the bench. A small pocketbot scuttled across the ceiling and monitored the situation below. Shockwave watched the screen he had set up within the warehouse and gave a light humming sound as he thought about how much Wheeljack and himself were the same. Shockwave turned his head towards his four lifeless creations. He guessed that with the help of the Autobot they could maybe find Allspark shards together.

Wheeljack headed out to the beach for a stroll as he tried to figure out ways of bringing Sludge on-line but ideas were becoming difficult to come by. He hadn't forgotten about the second Dinobot he was creating who was also nearing completion but he still lacked the life required for beating sparks. He began to feel rather run-down as his mind circled its limits of creation… his alarms suddenly started ringing. He spun around on his heels and glowered at the Decepticon known as Shockwave. He felt fear whelming up within him but he stood his ground and stared harshly at his enemy. Shockwave took on a lazy stance as he watched the Autobot's reaction to his presence. "Your name is Wheeljack, correct?" Shockwave started as he placed a claw upon his own hip and let his other arm hang loosely down, it was a pose he had seen on TV but he didn't feel right doing it. "We both want those Allspark shards for our lifeless creations. I want to team up with you to get them. It is the most logical route to getting what we want." Shockwave 'laid the cards out' and now it was Wheeljack's turn to make a crazy decision. "Very well, but no funny business or I might just use you as my target for my experimental weapons." Wheeljack replied whilst trying to keep up a strong attitude when his true emotion was fear. Shockwave nodded and approached the scientist before placing his hand out to him to shake so they could seal the deal. Wheeljack hesitated at first but his servo extended out to the huge talon and they shook upon their dealings. "Where do you think we should look first?" Wheeljack commented as their servos parted. Shockwave didn't know the exact locations of Allspark shards but he had a general idea about searching a city known as 'Las Vegas'. He had picked up energy readings from that area and believed it would be the best place to try. "Las Vegas would be the most suitable choice. Problem is getting me there. People will notice a tank travelling around and if any Autobots see me in robot or vehicle modes they'll open fire." Wheeljack gave a light chuckle. "Well the people outside Detroit can't tell the difference between an Autobot and a Decepticon so once we're away from here you'll be fine just as long as no Autobots see you which I doubt will happen since they are stuck here or have set out after Megatron. Plus we can go cross-country to avoid the roads." Shockwave nodded but they still had to get out of Detroit. Wheeljack finally had a plan!

"This is making me feel uncomfortable." Shockwave spoke as he crawled through the streets in his tank mode behind the smaller sports car. Wheeljack had gotten the bright idea of masking Shockwave as a bus by using wooden beams and a poorly painted tarp to complete the bus-like shape but it was attracting more attention than what Shockwave desired. People were trying to get his attention as he drove past and whenever he came to a stop at some traffic lights people tried to get into the painted on door. Once they were clear from the city Shockwave huffed to himself and removed his little disguise then buried it so it would be hidden so that they could use it for when they returned. Wheeljack laid a rock over where they buried the bus disguise before they moved on.

Wheeljack no longer feared Shockwave which was a strange sensation since he was travelling around with one of the most feared Decepticons known to the Autobot race. He had also found Shockwave to be a little more… fun than what he first imagined and also the few glimpses of emotions opened Wheeljack's mind up a little towards his new comrade. They were silent at first as they travelled along but eventually the silence drove Wheeljack mad and he just had to talk. "So… um… how are you finding Earth then?" Wheeljack whimpered as he slowed down so he was driving at Shockwave's side rather than being in front of the 'con. "It's lonely." Shockwave responded which was true since he didn't have anyone to talk to or work with unlike his days with the chatty Autobots when he was Longarm Prime. "I'm guessing you've been on your own since you got here, huh?" Wheeljack suddenly felt rather sorry for Shockwave; the other Decepticons had left him behind when they escaped prison and landed in Detroit. "Do you ever miss being a Prime?" Wheeljack boldly asked but received no reply from Shockwave so the silence returned between the two of them as they drove on. The sun set and they were mid-way through Kansas when Shockwave decided to pull over and get some recharge. Shockwave remained in his tank mode and pulled over by a large rock. Wheeljack transformed to robot mode and he stood watching Shockwave. He nervously approached the Decepticon before lying down next to the tank. He didn't hear any complaints from Shockwave so remained there.

They set off early the following morning so they could get to Las Vegas by nightfall. Wheeljack's engine started to growl and rev violently before cutting out. Shockwave came to a slow stop before returning to the spluttering Wheeljack. "What's wrong?" Shockwave asked as he transformed to robot mode to aid Wheeljack in his downed condition. Wheeljack groaned and tried to start himself up again but his engine continued to short out. "The dust has clogged up my system. Shockwave I need you to clean as much dirt out of me as possible so I can transform, please." Wheeljack requested then realised that it would mean he would be at Shockwave's mercy. Shockwave didn't fuss upon the matter and lifted up Wheeljack's bonnet and reached inside to jab his talons at the clumps of dirt that had covered the inner circuitry and engine block. Wheeljack let snorts of laughter escape him whenever Shockwave prodded at a sensitive surface. After about an hour of poking enough of the dirt had been removed to allow Wheeljack to transform to robotic mode. He sat on his aft and let the last of the chuckles escape his system. "Thanks Shocky, but I can certainly bet this will keep happening if I continue driving across the plains." Shockwave tilted his head to the left as Wheeljack called him 'Shocky' but he let it pass. "The solution to this problem would be that you ride on me. My tank form has a dust expelling unit so I don't seize up as rapidly." Shockwave switched to tank mode and let the Autobot crawl up on top of him. Wheeljack made himself comfortable then held onto the barrel of Shockwave's gun for balance as the tank drove onwards.

Night rolled in over the land forcing the two Transformers to switch on their lights to see where they were going. "How much further?" Wheeljack grumbled as he looked ahead but received no reply from Shockwave, this was due to the fact that the Decepticon was exhausted and low on energy so had shut down his vocal processor to save what little energy he could. Wheeljack lifted his gaze and squeaked with excitement. "We're here!" He cried out as he pointed at the flashing lights of Las Vegas. They stopped by a fuelling station and fuelled up before moving through the city in search of the source of the energy. Shockwave's scanners were pointing towards the McCarran International Airport but when they arrived at the airport his scanners demanded them to move towards the Las Vegas Freeway and head a little North. Wheeljack led the way before being stopped by Shockwave. The lights flared up from the casinos that littered the area and Shockwave's scanner was practically screaming. "The energy is coming from here." Shockwave started to look around and noticed that the humans were just ignoring the two robots that had just walked into the area. "A strange energy flows in this area, the humans are drawn in by it." Wheeljack spoke up as he approached one of the casinos and poked his head inside and heard the rattling sound of coins hitting metal, gears groaning in machines that flared violently with lights and the loud booming voices of dealers at the tables. "This place is a mad house if you ask me." He squeaked as he returned to Shockwave's side but the Decepticon had other ideas. "I suggest we see what exactly the attraction is of such an area. I have some Earth money left that we can use to get those 'token' discs." Wheeljack arched his brow as he looked at Shockwave. "Hey... I forgot to ask this earlier but why do you have so much money?" He inquired as he put his hands on his hips and gave the Decepticon a stern glare. "I broke into some lockers and took the money from the wallets." Shockwave replied truthfully, Wheeljack wanted to tell him off but he really didn't want to pick a fight when he was the only Autobot there.

The two headed inside one of the buildings and Shockwave handed over his money and received the tokens so he could use some of the machines. He looked at the machine with some confusion and didn't quite understand how it worked. "Need some help do ya? Never thought you robot guys were into gambling." A fat man snickered as he stood at the feet of Wheeljack and Shockwave. Wheeljack turned his gaze away before turning back to the human. "Um... we were curious to try it out. Could you help us please?" Wheeljack asked and the man agreed. Shockwave followed the instructions given and he inserted the three tokens before pulling the lever. The three bars rolled before making a matching set causing more tokens to spew out the machine. "See? Not that difficult once you know how to work it, the more you win the more tokens you get back. Once you're done playing take your tokens to the counter to exchange back into money. Have fun boys." Shockwave nodded before returning to play a little more. A few games turned into a full blown addiction as Shockwave refused to abandon the machine whilst Wheeljack had been dragged into the other games where he lost and gained tokens but eventually he was down to his last few. He sighed and guessed it was time to quit but something caught his eye. At one of the tables a Transformer he had never encountered before was playing at a successful rate and was surrounded by human females. Wheeljack approached the table then noticed that the short mech was putting Allspark shards on the table as his bid. "Oh Dirt Boss do you ever lose?" One of the girls giggled and the short mech snorted a chuckle as he rolled the dice. "I can't be beat baby!" He laughed out loud as his number came up earning him more wealth. Wheeljack swallowed down his fears and stormed up to the table and challenged Dirt Boss for some of the Allspark shards that he had. "Kid, you've got guts but you seem to lack brains. I'll humour you though." Dirt Boss snickered as he got down to the game. Wheeljack winced as he lost every game leaving him with only enough for one more game. He heaved a sigh and put the tokens down. "This is the last go." He muttered as he rolled the dice. His spark skipped a beat as he defeated Dirt Boss. The little mech squawked in horror and begged the dealer to disregard the throw and claimed that Wheeljack had cheated. The Autobot clicked with joy as the dealer pushed the three shards towards him along with a large pile of tokens. He racked it up and dashed away from Dirt Boss before he could challenge him to get the shards back. "Shocky! I got some Allspark shards!" He chirped as he stopped beside the Decepticon which made Shockwave snap out his gambling trance. He shook his head before looking at Wheeljack then at the shards. "Well done, we should leave now." He spoke as he got up from the tiny chair and grabbed the buckets of tokens he had won and the two of them went to the desk to cash them in.

"Wow... this is a lot of money. I could get a wax and set of new wheels with this." Wheeljack joked as he fiddled with the pieces of paper whilst Shockwave deviously lingered over him. The Decepticon had one thing on his mind and that was getting the three shards away from Wheeljack. He had played nice with the Autobot and now it was time to pay up. "We still have to split the shards between us. I want my share right now." Shockwave demanded as he made Wheeljack face him. The Autobot hesitated as the Decepticon towered over his smaller form. He opened up his servo and displayed the three shards. "That should be one and a half for each of us." Wheeljack spoke but Shockwave snatched the three shards from him before he could react and ran away from the stunned Autobot. Wheeljack staggered backwards and felt the cold chill of the betrayal sweep over him. Was that entire image he had built up on Shockwave nothing more than a false dream? Wheeljack didn't bother chasing after the Decepticon since he knew even if he did capture Shockwave he would be unable to fight him. He lowered his head and looked at the money instead. He felt so stupid at that moment in time.

"Hey you jerk! I'm gonna bash your faceplates in for that little trick!" Boomed Dirt Boss as he stormed towards Wheeljack and pointed at the Autobot with a vengeful stare. Wheeljack sighed and turned towards the smaller mech. "You can have the money, I don't care anymore. I lost the shards..." Wheeljack mumbled as he threw the paper and coins at the smaller mech but Dirt Boss was more interested in getting his Allspark shards back. "You get me those shards back or I'm gonna rip you servo-from-servo! Are you listening to me you twit? You are a loser and you owe me big time!" Dirt Boss roared before delivering a sharp punch to Wheeljack's knee joint. The Autobot fell down and cried out in pain but Dirt Boss continued to scream and dish out the strikes which drove the normally calm Autobot over the edge. He sat up and aimed his missile at Dirt Boss and fired upon him without a second thought. Dirt Boss was blown to pieces and his parts scattered across the pavement causing humans to flee in horror. Wheeljack cycled air through his vents to cool himself off before getting to his feet. He looked at the wreckage and noticed four glinting shards amongst the destruction. He collected them before making a hasty getaway before the human law enforcement would catch up with him.

It took three days to make it back to Detroit and the travel left Wheeljack completely worn out but his determination to get his creations up and running forced him onwards. He reached the ship and boarded without even stopping to explain his story to Perceptor Prime. He flew into the lab and gave Sludge one of the shards and allowed the Dinobot to come on-line. "It's... it's... IT'S ALIVE!" Wheeljack roared with laughter like any evil scientist would. He turned to the Dinobot as it stirred and looked around itself. "What me… what…?" The Dinobot groaned as it lowered its head as a massive headache shot through its processor. "You are a Dinobot and you're name is Sludge. I am your creator, your father. Come; let's get you outside so you can go meet your friends." Wheeljack spoke as he opened up the large door that led out the back of the ship. Sludge nodded and followed Wheeljack outside before being guided away towards the harbour so they could catch a boat to Dinobot Island. Once there Sludge began to wander around as he investigated his surroundings and seemed to be fairly happy with his new home. "There scientist who made my head hurt!" Grimlock roared as he thundered out from between the trees towards Wheeljack but a heavy tail struck him in the side preventing the Dinobot leader from charging Wheeljack. "Leave father alone!" Sludge growled as he stood over Grimlock and gave the attacker a warning look. Grimlock cowered at first but he got back on his feet and roared in Sludge's face. "Me boss of this island! You obey me!" Grimlock snarled about was sent packing after Sludge gave him a battering he wouldn't soon forget. Grimlock rushed to the protection of Swoop and Snarl and told them about the new Dinobot. Sludge and Wheeljack approached the group before Wheeljack halted in his tracks and gestured for Sludge to go and interact with the other three Dinobots preferably on better terms. Wheeljack was pleased with himself and he was reassured after he felt Perceptor touch his shoulder plating. They didn't speak but instead silently watched as Sludge and Snarl played tag with each other.

"Seems your friend did get some shards after all. Shockwave, do you wish for us to destroy his creation?" Hook asked as he turned to his creator but Shockwave was in a light hearted mood and shook his head. He would give Wheeljack the honour of basking in peaceful glory for now but he knew that sooner or later their creations would eventually clash. "Hook, Bonecrusher, Long Haul and Scavenger, let us retire for the evening." Shockwave commanded as he led the Constructicons back to the warehouse so they could recharge in peace.


	7. SteamPunked

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy! Sorry, it's a really short chapter this one. Lost my muse.

** Steam-Punked**

666akatsuki

"These machines… they are so beautiful!" Professor Sumdac chirped as he rushed around the Steampunk convention. He had been waiting for months for it to arrive in Detroit just so he could enter a few of his creations into the competition. Wheeljack had come along with one of his new friends who was known as Blaster who had taken some time off work back on Cybertron to pay a visit. Wheeljack spent the majority of his time asking the humans about the history behind Steampunk whereas Blaster was more curious about how the machines were designed, the materials used to build them and how they functioned. He was quite taken by the robots but was disappointed to hear that they did not function but the beauty of their creation pushed the down side to the back of his mind. He poked at them delicately and asked about whether or not he could build one with the aid of the humans. A group of five agreed and guided Blaster to the workshop outside the building. Scrap metal littered the inside of a large tent and tools and a work bench also lurked inside. "Just draw up your designs and we'll get the materials you will require." The man explained as he gave Blaster a few sheets of paper and all the stationary he would require to draw the plans.

Wheeljack was surprised to find that Steampunk was a British idea based around the gothic designs from the Victorian era where machines were steadily being introduced to the world. He couldn't help but admire the inventions and the background stories to each one but he was surprised to find an odd looking metal bat machine sat on one of the tables. "How strange?" He queried as he picked it up and fiddled with the wings and the large ears. "Such a wonderful design and beautiful details!" Wheeljack giggled as he contemplated the idea of breaking down the bat then writing notes about how it functioned and was built. Ratbat gave a low whimper which drew Wheeljack's attention but he passed it over and assumed it was just some of the internal gears creaking. Ratbat couldn't take it anymore and jumped to life in Wheeljack's grasp. The little transformer flew away from the Autobot and headed for the open door to make his escape. 'He was going to hurt me!' Ratbat thought to himself as he cowardly fled the convention to seek out Soundwave and give his report. "Wow… these humans really know what they're doing, that one actually worked." Wheeljack chuckled as he continued to remain oblivious to the fact that was a Decepticon.

"Ratbat report!" Soundwave spoke as he noticed his creation coming in through the open window of the abandoned church. Ratbat downloaded his data over to his master and allowed him to see what he had witnessed. "Autobots were there. We must hurry and develop my new creations." Soundwave hissed as he used the data collected from the Steampunk convention as the basis for his new designs. Ratbat joined Buzzsaw, Garboil, Sunder, Laserbeak and Wingthing up in the rafters where they gazed down over their creator. They eagerly awaited the awakening of their fellow comrades.

Blaster groaned with exhaustion as he toiled over his work as he developed the three creations but he was starting to run out of his own steam, never mind anything else that ran on steam. "I need a break." He whined as he sat back on his aft and stared at the three forms that were slowly coming together. "You know we could take over for a little while. Your design plans are detailed enough that we can follow them easily." The group of five suggested as they looked over the plans and got their tools ready to create the rest of Blaster's experiments. Wheeljack appeared from the building and stood by the tent to nose about the work but Blaster shoved him out before he could have a proper look at the unfinished machines. "Hey Wheeljack, I got an idea. How about we go for a walk around the city?" Blaster was practically pleading the inventor and Wheeljack realised this so caved in and allowed the young Autobot to drag him away from the convention and then off towards the harbour. The two of them wandered around the old buildings and factories but there wasn't much to look at except the ships that came and went. They were being watched carefully by a crane but the Decepticon decided not to reveal himself but instead continue to monitor the duo as they moved around the quiet harbour area. They were not near Shockwave's lair so there was no immediate danger to be concerned about. Though at the same time Laserbeak watched over the Autobots from a safe distance by moving between the rooftops.

Soundwave slid the door open of the church he was currently hiding in. It was time to unleash his inventions upon the unsuspecting Autobot fools. "Mission: Destroy the enemy." The three machines sped past Soundwave's feet and zipped between the shipping crates towards Wheeljack and Blaster. "Hey do you hear something?" Blaster spoke up as he heard metal against metal which caused him to pause and looked around himself whereas Wheeljack continued walking along since he believed it was just the humans working. Wheeljack was slammed to the ground as something rammed him in the side. He turned his head and looked into the optics of a large metallic panther that spewed steam from vents all over its body. Ravage shrieked loudly before clamping his large jaws around Wheeljack's throat and he used his long claws to rip into the metal armour. Blaster was lost for words but his body moved on its own and raced towards Wheeljack to lend a servo but he was stopped by two small mechs. They looked as if someone who had a love for Steampunk had designed them, in fact they looked a little like the robots from the convention. "Get out of my way!" Blaster demanded as he approached the two robots. "Heh! This loser is a waste of our time! Come on Frenzy let's show this jerk what we're capable of!" Rumble teased as he blasted some steam from his pipes located on his back before his arms transformed into pile-drivers. He used them upon the ground to open up cracks and to unbalance Blaster. "HEY! Stop that!" Blaster cried out as he lost his footing and crashed onto his aft. Frenzy leapt forward and landed on Blaster's chassis where he proceeded to pummel the downed Autobot in the faceplates. The young Autobot cried out in pain as Frenzy and Rumble tore into him and the sound of Wheeljack screaming in intense pain left Blaster feeling helpless and scared. He had never been in such severe combat before and he knew back-up would not come unlike other times. Energon stained his armour plating and coated the two small inventions. Blaster was about to give up and shut down to avoid giving the Decepticons the pleasure of doing it for him but something tackled Rumble and Frenzy and freed him from their assault. He stiffly sat up and looked towards the sounds of a scrap going on.

Rewind struck Rumble across the faceplates before delivering a swift jab to Rumble's chest causing steam to spurt out of the Decepticon. Eject focused upon Frenzy; the two circled around each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Eject noticed an opening and seized the chance to kick Frenzy's legs out from underneath him. Blaster's attention turned towards Wheeljack and he was surprised to find the panther fighting a golden coloured lion. The two feline mechs ripped into each other and shrieked loudly in pain and rage. Eventually Steeljaw tossed Ravage into a container and sent the Decepticon packing. Wingthing hovered over the fight and used her ability of screaming to bring the Autobots to their knee joints allowing Rumble and Frenzy to escape. She halted her attack and left to return to her master.

Blaster shook his head before focusing upon Wheeljack again. His friend was badly wounded and the energon lines in his neck had been ruptured and were spilling the life fluids across Blaster and the ground. "Wheeljack!" Blaster whimpered as he rocked Wheeljack lightly when the Autobot failed to respond. Rewind rushed over to lend a servo and he immediately focused upon sealing up the tubes to prevent more energon from being expelled. Eject and Steeljaw stood by Blaster and kept him settled. "Who are you guys?" Blaster whispered as he glanced at the three mechs. "I am Eject, this is Steeljaw and that is Rewind. We are your inventions; the humans completed us and heard that you were in trouble so we were dispatched to aid you." Eject smiled behind his metal mask before giving a light puff of steam from his vents. Blaster smiled and stroked Steeljaw tenderly as he waited for Rewind to finish the repair work. "There, he should be fine but I suggest he goes straight to a medical bay for proper repairs." Rewind instructed as he backed away from Wheeljack but the inventor was too weak to move. "Hm... he's low on energon." Eject pointed out but the problem was that they couldn't exactly go out looking for energon especially with the threat of being attacked lingered over their heads. Blaster lifted up his arm and opened the armour around his wrist revealing the internal structure of his wrist joint. "Could you maybe give him some of my energon?" Blaster asked, Rewind and Eject pondered over the idea for a few nanoseconds before nodding their heads. They opened up Wheeljack's wrist to expose the input port that they could use to feed energon from Blaster straight into Wheeljack's system. They hooked the two Autobots up and let the process happen. Blaster twitched with discomfort as the energon slipped from his system into Wheeljack's, it was not a pleasant experience but he needed Wheeljack up and running. Blaster started to feel his systems flickering and he knew he couldn't give anymore otherwise he would in the same situation. He disconnected and locked away his output feed line before waiting for Wheeljack to stir. His companion booted up his systems and sat up stiffly. He was eerily quiet but his optics burned brightly showing that he was grateful for Blaster's sacrifice. Blaster helped Wheeljack onto his feet and the team decided to head back to the Voyager for repairs.

Soundwave looked at his three failures and grunted loudly but he didn't take his rage out upon them. It was merely a set back and he knew the three required upgrading so they could deal with the other Steampunk Autobots. "We'll head back to the church..." Soundwave stopped in mid sentence and spun around whilst nabbing Laserbeak and making the avian Decepticon transform into a guitar before unleashing a blast of sound towards a shadowy figure that had intruded upon his turf. Shockwave hummed loudly as he stumbled backwards into the wall after being taken by surprise by the other Decepticon. "Hold your fire!" He called out to avoid being struck by another wall of music. Soundwave stopped his attack but remained at the ready to strike the other 'con. "State your business." Shockwave tidied himself up and approached Soundwave. "I wish for you to join up with me. We both invent and we both see the Autobots as our enemies, it is logical to pair up and benefit from each other's abilities. Wouldn't you agree?" Shockwave explained which caught Soundwave's curiosity. "What do your inventions look like?" Soundwave inquired and was soon blessed by the presence of Hook, Scavenger, Bonecrusher and Long Haul. He narrowed his optics at them before relaxing his grasp upon Laserbeak. "Very well. Our alliance is agreed upon." Soundwave spoke which pleased Shockwave and he signalled for the Constructicons to back away. Buzzsaw was swift to swoop in and land upon Shockwave's shoulder structure to investigate the new arrival. Sunder shot towards Buzzsaw and clawed at his leader causing the two avian to rise up into the air for yet another battle over leadership. Soundwave ignored the bickering knowing that the more they fought the better their skills could be in the future.


	8. Turf War of the Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy!

**Turf War of the Titans**

666akatsuki

"Ow… my aching gears!" Mixmaster groaned as he pulled himself free from the wreckage of a destroyed building. He could barely remember anything that had happened but then again he doubted he would really want to remember since he had woken up feeling this bad. He staggered about and investigated his surroundings to get his bearings. "Looks like I'm at the scrap yard. The city is only a mile or two from here; I can go get some nice oil there with... Scrapper? What happened to that guy?" Mixmaster mumbled as he carried out a swift search for his buddy but found no trace of his companion. "Maybe he'll be in the city chasing some sweet little chassis..." Mixmaster hoped as he transformed to vehicle mode and drove out of the scrap yard and off towards Detroit. He entered the city and steadily made his way towards the harbour in hope of finding a tanker carrying oil. He turned a corner and hit the brakes harshly. "SCRAPPER!" He cried out as he spied the other Decepticon filling in potholes in the road with the aid of Snarl who flattened out the concrete to make the surface smooth again. Scrapper lifted his head and turned around as he heard his name being called. His spark froze as he gazed upon Mixmaster. "MIX!" He cried loudly with glee as he rushed over to his comrade and hugged him before pulling back since it wasn't a manly thing to do. Mixmaster smiled and patted Scrapper's shoulder plate and nodded his head. "How's it been old buddy?" He spoke and Scrapper told him that things had been lonely without him. Mixmaster burst out into laughter and lightly punched his friend in the arm. "Hey, come on then. Let's go get some oil then?" He suggested as he started to walk in the direction of the harbour. Scrapper looked at Snarl and gestured for the Dinobot to follow them so Snarl laid down his tools and galloped after the Constructicons.

"We've check every ship and not a single one is carrying oil!" Mixmaster growled angrily as he stomped his foot out of rage about the empty search. Scrapper was rather confused, he had always known for tankers to show up at that time whether they were deporting or just coming in. "Something doesn't feel right, Mix." Scrapper pulled a face as he became suspicious about the prospect that maybe someone else had been stealing oil. Snarl lifted his head up and seemed to be picking up a scent. "What is it boy?" Scrapper petted Snarl's back and got the Dinobot to track the scent. Snarl led them to a seemingly abandoned warehouse but the Dinobot seemed determined to get inside. Scrapper and Mixmaster slid the large steel doors open and stepped inside to investigate. Snarl padded inside and headed into the shadows before letting an energon chilling squeal escape his vocaliser. He was thrown about like a ragdoll as four shadows sped around and attacked him in turn. "SNARL!" Scrapper yelled as he charged at one of the shadows and tackled the stranger to the ground whilst Mixmaster tried to defend Snarl from further harm. "Who are you guys?" Mixmaster demanded as he punched at the shadows when they drew close. "ENOUGH!" The bulbs spilled light into the warehouse revealing Shockwave and the Constructicons. "What is going on Hook?" Shockwave spoke calmly as he stood next to his creation. Hook lowered himself as he noticed the displeased glint in his master's optic. "That Autobot entered the building then those two attacked us so we... reacted to the threat." Hook backed away and stood next to Long Haul and Bone-Crusher. Scrapper got up off of Scavenger and headed to assess the damage done to Snarl. The Dinobot was in bad shape but would survive; the Dinobots were forged from tough steel. "You two are Constructicons, the two that used to work for Megatron. Am I correct?" Shockwave inquired as he approached the two and they nodded in reply. "Then in that case I am truly sorry that my 'cons attacked you. Allow me to patch up your friend and offer you some oil." He spoke which caused Scrapper and Mixmaster to jump up and follow him leaving Snarl to the mercy of the other four Constructicons.

"Hey this is tasty stuff." Mixmaster commented as he downed his third barrel. Shockwave nodded and leaned forward. "I think you've had enough. Though if you two want more then you are more than welcome to work for me. I'm sure you'll be right at home with the other Constructicons." Shockwave spoke as he stared the two in the optics. They had had a taste and they couldn't deny the offer as they drooled from the mouths. Like insects to nectar, the Constructicons were easy to manipulate when you offered sweet fuel as the lure. Shockwave extended his servo out to them and shook their deal before taking them through for their first item of work. "I require you two to help build this weapon I have designed. Hook and Long Haul will help you." He explained as the two other Constructicons joined up with Mixmaster and Scrapper. Without much complaint the group set to work as they welded, reinforced and screwed everything together. Shockwave was internally grinning like a mad man.

"Stupid Autobot, he doesn't realise that he's been deserted by his friends. It's so pathetic that it's almost upsetting." Bone-Crusher sneered as he used an electric prod upon Snarl causing the Dinobot to thrash about inside the cage they had put him in. Snarl whimpered in pain but he didn't lose hope about his friends returning. He still held on despite the harsh treatment but his spirit was being drained with each shock and beating. Scavenger smirked and decided it was time to relax a little and watch Snarl from a comfy position. "He's tough, but he'll shut down eventually once his firewalls snap from the strain." He chuckled darkly as he looked Snarl in the optics and fed upon the Dinobot's suffering. Buzzsaw narrowed his optics as he monitored the situation and fed the information back to Soundwave. His master had been wary about Shockwave ever since they first met which caused Soundwave to keep a close eye upon the movements of his 'ally'.

Swoop sat up and looked around himself after feeling a strange tingle go through his system. He sensed pain, suffering and fear... it was Snarl! He rushed to wake Grimlock and Sludge so he could tell them what he felt so they could go find their missing friend. Grimlock was horrified with the news and sent the Dinobots out immediately without hesitation. Swoop trailed the signal to the harbour where he landed and rallied up with the others. Grimlock silently listened to the nearby warehouses before snapping his head in one direction as he picked up the faint shrieks. "This way!" He roared as he charged towards the warehouse and burst inside. "Where Snarl?" He demanded as he caused the Constructicons to scamper in all directions out of fear. "Vermin!" Shockwave hissed as he gestured for the six Constructicons to come to him. "I've had quite enough of these rejected inventions spoiling my plans. Constructicons, COMBINE!" He cried out causing confusion to sweep over Scrapper and Mixmaster. They refused to join in but the other Constructicons attacked them and forced them to transform. They were over powered easily and soon became segments of something bigger, something more dangerous than anything else they had ever encountered before. The colossal monster burst through the ceiling causing rubble to come down upon the Dinobots and Shockwave. "I am Devastator!" The giant boomed as he took a swipe at the warehouse roof, destroying Shockwave's hideout. Sludge protected his comrades from the falling rubble which allowed Grimlock a shot at charging Devastator's legs and also gave Swoop a chance to get airborne. Sludge shook the debris from his body and went in search of Snarl; once he located him he broke open the cage and guided the injured Autobot to safety.

"Me Grimlock strongest!" Grimlock snarled as he head-butted Devastator's leg but it did no damage to the Constructicon monster. He merely kicked the Dinobot leader out of the way and smacked Swoop out of the air like an insect. Shockwave was truly proud of his creation, not even the Dinobots could stop him. "Excellent, now lay ruin to the city. We will be undefeatable!" Shockwave spoke aloud as he guided the hulk towards downtown.

"Wheeljack, we can't stop them." Sludge spoke as he brought the injured Dinobots to the Voyager for medical assistance. Mainframe and Perceptor Prime rushed out to retrieve Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl so they could start immediate repairs. Wheeljack frowned and he shook his head. "How the Primus are we going to defeat Shockwave's Devastator. This is all my fault... if I hadn't helped him..." Perceptor Prime gave Wheeljack a judgmental glower. "What do you mean that you had helped him?" Wheeljack turned his gaze away in shame. "I teamed up with Shockwave to find Allspark shards. It was because of me that he got them. I didn't know that was his invention." Wheeljack spoke as he came clean which blessed him with a punishing punch from his leader. "You idiot!" Perceptor hissed, he wanted to rip Wheeljack limb from limb but he suppressed his rage and calmed down again. "You still have that other Dinobot don't you? These Dinobots are all about strength and they lack intelligence. I read the files about the other Dinobot you are creating; it was a highly intelligent dinosaur and used speed and strategy to take down its prey. I suggest you use him." Perceptor spoke as he returned to getting Swoop inside to the med bay. Wheeljack nodded and headed inside to the lifeless body of his final creation. He took out an Allspark fragment and placed it inside the body of the Dinobot.

Devastator ripped apart buildings and was left unchallenged by the humans or by any Autobots. Shockwave rolled through the streets in tank mode and shot at the law enforcement to further the cause of anarchy. Rumble and Frenzy watched from a safe distance which allowed them to spy upon their 'allies'. "No wonder Soundwave is twisting his CPU over this! This is complete and utter madness! What is that thing anyway?" Rumble whined as he looked at his twin but Frenzy was more interested in complaining about the lack of style that Devastator and Shockwave were using. "This is Soundwave: Come in." Rumble grunted then responded. "This is Rumble. What are our orders?" He heard Soundwave chuckling on the other end of the line. "Bring down Devastator. It is a threat to our cause. Don't let Shockwave know that we played a servo in his failure. Soundwave out." Rumble and Frenzy beamed with evil desires, their gazes turning towards Ravage who stood behind them on a crate. The metal panther purred with excitement about the hunt and he was ever so excited to see the shadows growing as the sun went down. He leapt down from the box and started the prowl as he crept through the shadows towards Devastator.

A shadow lurked between the items of wreckage left behind from Devastator's attack. It raced after the colossal using the rubble as cover. A low hiss rolled through its vocaliser as it drew close to its target. It lowered itself behind an over turned car before feeling something bumping against it. It turned its optics towards Ravage. The two stalkers froze with their optics locked. The panther was surprised to find himself face to face with a velociraptor. The Dinobot had a twinkle in its optics and it brought its faceplates close to Ravage's. "You want to bring it down as much as I do. Let's work together; we are the top hunters after all." The Dinobot suggested which brought surprise to Ravage since in Soundwave's reports there wasn't such a thing about an intelligent Dinobot; this guy was new. "The name is Talon. We need to get in close and jump the legs. There are some exposed wires on the back of the knee joints. We need to get in there swiftly and sever them which will bring him down and then get them to split apart." Ravage nodded and guessed this was the lucky break he required since he could pin the entire blame upon Talon rather than on Soundwave and his unit.

The two predators stalked their prey and got in close before bursting out from their hiding spots towards Devastator. They mounted the back of his legs and climbed up at immense speed to the knee joints. The two of them used their claws and teeth to rip into the cables causing the giant to cry out in pain and fall over as his legs crumpled from the stress. Shockwave spun around and looked at the falling Decepticon. "What happened?" He rushed towards Devastator and noticed the wires sparking violently but he couldn't see anyone lurking about. "Show yourselves!" He demanded as he looked around himself then he felt a heavy thud against his back and he was brought to the ground. A sharp pang of burning pain jolted through his back causing him to turn his head to look at his attacker. Talon glowered down upon his prey and drove the sharp talons of his feet deep into Shockwave's metal armour. The metallic claws shredded the armour easily which earned a shocked grunt from the Decepticon. The suffering of his prey was driving Talon insane, he wanted to hear more and draw upon his victim's suffering. "Cry for me little sparkling!" Talon shrieked as he dipped his head down and devoured Shockwave's shoulder structure. Shockwave thrashed about in utter horror after hearing such words from an Autobot! It was as if he were being attacked by a Decepticon which made the situation rather disturbing. How could this Autobot have been able to take down Devastator and then proceed to ravage his form? This Dinobot had never been witnessed before and already Shockwave wanted to make sure it would never return to the battlefield, this Autobot was the most dangerous he had ever encountered. He tried to shake off Talon but the Dinobot over powered him and used his long talons on his feet to rip into the circuitry beneath the armour to paralyze his victim. Ravage recorded the whole event so they could study it later. The panther was developing a strong attachment towards Talon; this was an Autobot worthy of praise even from a cold Decepticon. He turned his attention towards Devastator and used the opportunity to break the monster apart back into the six individual Constructicons. Ravage decided to pull back before he could be caught so he fled the scene and returned to Rumble and Frenzy leaving Talon to finish off the problem.

Hook struggled to his feet and heard Shockwave begging for back-up. "Master Shockwave?" He barked as he witnessed Talon exposing shredded wires from Shockwave's back. He sprinted towards Talon and tackled the Dinobot. The two of them crashed into the ground next to Shockwave but Hook was unable to keep his grasp on the Velociraptor as the predator wriggled free from his servos. Talon turned upon Hook and clamped his jaws shut around his leg before tossing the Decepticon around like a ragdoll. The cries from Hook were enough to make Scrapper, Bone-crusher and Long Haul stir; they took one look at the situation before rushing head first to settle the score with Talon. The raptor threw Hook off to the side before charging at the three new attackers. His lightning speed attacks took the Constructicons by surprise. His ferocious nature was already striking fear into them causing them to back off to reassess the fight. Talon bobbed his head and hissed at the Constructicons, he wanted a true challenge but he guessed that the Constructicons would be less swift to strike since their leaders were down. He eyed Shockwave with the strong temptation to end his life, but then again where was the fun in doing something like that?

Hook shook his head as he stayed within the safety of his team mates. His leg was badly damaged and things were looking rather bleak. Mixmaster and Scavenger weren't operational and Shockwave was down and out for the count. The options weighed heavily in the decision for a hasty retreat. Scrapper frowned and looked at Talon, he had been friends with nearly all the Dinobots but this guy was no friend of his but he hoped that maybe he could talk to him instead. "What's your name?" He asked causing Talon to straighten himself out. "The name is Talon." He responded before transforming to his robotic form. He looked like an assassin and he held his thermal lance at the ready. Scrapper was taken back as he witnessed the Dinobot's robot mode; the Dinobot looked very young and rather fragile. He swallowed down his fears and stepped forward again. "We submit! Just let us leave and we will go peacefully." Scrapper held optic contact with Talon as the hunger for chaos continued to burn within his spark but he lowered his thermal lance and stepped to the side. "Very well. It would be lowly of me to slaughter such pathetic cowards. You can redeem your pride another day." Talon mocked as he strode over to Shockwave and delivered a harsh kick to his faceplates. "Get him out of my sight before I hurl energon chucks!" He sneered as he walked towards a street lamp before leaping up to stand upon it and watch the Decepticons like a hawk. The Constructicons felt rage within their sparks but they knew it would be useless to continue the fight. Long Haul transformed to his dumper-truck mode and was loaded up with Shockwave whilst Scrapper carried Mixmaster and Bone-Crusher carried Scavenger and acted as a balancing post for Hook who had to limp due to his injured leg. Talon smirked and watched as his prey crawled back into the shadows where they belonged. He leapt from his perch and ran off into the night to return to his master.

Perceptor Prime trembled at what the surveillance bot had sent back to the ship's monitor. "Talon... must be destroyed. He is a threat beyond reason and needs to be terminated." Wheeljack off-lined his optics as he heard those words, but he couldn't deny that Talon was extremely dangerous and did not follow the code that the Autobot's followed. He had no idea why he had turned out differently from the other Dinobots; maybe it was because he was intelligent or maybe just a glitch? Wheeljack withheld his opinion from Perceptor as he knew he could not win this argument. "He's here." Mainframe spoke as the security cameras showed that Talon had entered the ship. "Isolate him then terminate him." The corridor that Talon walked down was suddenly sealed off as barriers placed Talon in a small box. Mainframe activated the self-defence protocol. Gas poured into the containment area and began to eat away at Talon from the inside as the moisture seeped into his circuitry and slowly began to shut him down by frying his mainframe and processor units. Talon cried out for help but his calls went unheard by his masters. He trembled and shrieked, ramming the walls around him in a desperate bid to escape. He didn't want to go off-line; he didn't want to join the Well of Allsparks. He shivered and sparked violently, clawing at the walls before slipping down them and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor, clicking to himself. Wheeljack walked out the room to avoid seeing anymore of his creation's death on the monitor. "OH SLAG!" Perceptor suddenly shouted aloud causing Wheeljack to rush back into the room to see what had caused the outcry. He was surprised to see on the monitor that the wall had been sliced through and Talon was gone. "What happened?" He questioned since he had missed the vital piece of the puzzle. "Ravage cut through the hull and freed Talon. His alliance must belong with the Decepticons." Mainframe narrowed his optics and sighed lightly to himself. Wheeljack felt a mixture of relief but also disappointment. Just which side did Talon belong to in this war?

"We are now even." Ravage whispered before he abandoned Talon by the waterside. The Dinobot nodded and transformed to dinosaur mode before walking off into the night to find a more suitable home. He could trust neither Autobot nor Decepticon. His only friend so far was Ravage, but they were also rivals. He shook his head and decided it was time to make his own way in life, unbound by the chains of pre-made laws. A devious smirk found its way onto his lip components and a low chuckle slipped from between the razor sharp teeth that filled his mouth.


	9. Shattering Dimensions part 1

**Shattering Dimensions Part One**

666akatsuki

"Prime... please Prime... in come." Jetfire whimpered over the radio but his begging pleas went unanswered. He was alone, floating in space within the tattered remains of the Steelhaven. He was terrified that he would never see Cybertron again but his most immediate fear was the chances of Decepticons coming to investigate the wreckage. There was no way he could defend everyone against a unit of Decepticons. He turned to look at his brother who continued to remain in stasis along with the others of the crew. Jetfire glided towards Jetstorm and held his brother close for his own comfort; he whispered things to him and prayed to Primus for some sort of miracle to save them from the Pit. The silence of the ship was suddenly broken as the sounds of ripping metal filled the audio receptors of Jetfire. He left the others within the containment room where they would be safe whilst he moved through the corridors to investigate the noises. He froze in place as he witnessed Spittor, Oil Slick and Blackout moving into the ship. He forced his thrusters to come back on-line and he fled back to the room and closed off the doors and waited in silence. He could only wait for fate to decide whether or not he would be found by the predators that now stalked throughout the ship.

"Nothing but junk..." Swindle grumbled as he dug through the scrap heaps in hope of finding something that he could sell in the future. Megatron spent his time trying to get the intercom on the escape pods working as he tried desperately to get in contact with other Decepticons to alert them about Cyclonus' betrayal to the Decepticon race but the circuits were mangled beyond use. Starscream spent his time arguing with Sunstorm and Ramjet over the trivial matters of life whilst Lugnut and Blitzwing remained quiet and kept to themselves as they dug through the scrap that littered the planet. Things were not looking good for the group and it got the Junkions thinking. The Junkions disappeared from sight which caused Megatron to raise his head in alarm and his alert state of mind peaked again when the Junkions reappeared and sprinted towards the Decepticons. He armed his fusion cannon as a warning but Swindle jumped in to prevent conflict. "Calm down, it's ok." He spoke as he turned to the acting leader of the Junkions. "H… hey? Is that a communication device?" The Junkion pulled an immense grin and waved the transmitter in front of Swindle's optics. "5 year warranty, easy to pay in 3 simple instalments. Hurry while stocks last!" He chirped as he continued to tease the Decepticons with the device. Megatron twitched slightly, he would rather just take it but he knew better than to attack the Junkions. If the numbers didn't get you then you would surely regret picking a fight when they could regenerate from the scrap on the planet. "Lugnut, Blitzwing! Give him what Energon we have left." Lugnut and Blitzwing nodded and fetched what they could find lurking within the escape pods, there wasn't very much but it was enough to satisfy the Junkions. Swindle took the transmitter and approached Megatron to hand it over. After some tinkering he was finally able to get in contact with a nearby Decepticon ruled planet. "This is Megatron, requesting aid from the planet Junk. Issuing bounty for Cyclonus' head." He spoke knowing the power would give out soon enough from the device. He caught the faint reply from one of the planets in the form of Brawl's deep thunderous voice that told him to hang tight for pick up. Swindle winced slightly after hearing that it was Brawl; the two of them didn't exactly get along very well after a certain... badly done sale. He guessed that the other Combaticons would probably be coming along as well. The three seekers watched from a distance, they kept silent but already their minds were ticking away at a new plan to take over the Decepticons but for once Starscream wasn't the head of the operation. His intentions were upon destroying Cyclonus rather than picking a fight with his mighty leader. His gaze was suddenly diverted away from the Decepticons after he caught a glimpse of something else hidden away within the scrap metal. He moved away from the other two seekers to investigate the matter.

Prowl monitored the Decepticons, he was alone since Jazz had headed back to give a report upon the situation involving the communications device. He suddenly felt a shadow descend upon him which caused him to snap his head round to see the outline of Starscream's form against the light from the star behind him. "Slag…" He growled before he was tackled by the seeker and sent tumbling down the pile of scrap to land in front of the cluster of Decepticons. Starscream clawed at Prowl's face but the harsh heel of Slipstream's body jabbed into a sensitive cluster of wires in his thigh and caused the jet to shriek loudly and scramble away to escape further damage. Prowl hurried on to his pedes but he froze in place when Megatron jarred his fusion cannon in his face but thankfully he didn't pull the trigger. "So the Autobots are here then? Is Optimus Prime with you?" Megatron growled as he leaned in to snatch hold of Prowl's throat. The cyber-ninja refused to answer his question but he was also interested in why Megatron had not just killed him. "Why haven't you killed me yet and why are you stuck here anyway?" He grumbled in reply and he felt the grip tighten around his neck which caused the cables to groan due to the stress. Megatron slackened his grip suddenly and his optics glinted a little. "I need you Autobots alive, I have a small problem involving Cyclonus. I want to know what he's up to and I need you to find out for me. I know you're a ghost so I suggest you leave Slipstream's body and find out what the traitor is up to. In return I will not harm your team for the time being." Megatron explained as he released Prowl before shooting a glower at his men as they exchanged whispers of confusion behind him. Prowl thought over the matter and he ended up nodding in agreement. "Fine, but you must keep your word." Prowl warned as he removed himself from the Decepticon femme's body and disappeared in a blast of light.

"Lord Megatron… are we really having a temporary truce with the Autobots?" Lugnut spoke up whilst taking a small step forward. Megatron vented a sigh as he watched Slipstream roll about on the ground in front of him. "I fear we have no choice for now. I've been getting a strange sensation in my spark ever since Cyclonus picked us up from Earth. I don't like what I'm feeling right now." Megatron admitted as he looked up at the sky in hope of seeing the Decepticon ship but the sky remained void of spacecraft. Starscream and the other two seekers moved in to tend to Slipstream. She was dazed and had no memory about what had happened or why she wasn't on Earth anymore. Sunstorm paid most attention and forced Starscream and Ramjet to back away as he tended to her wounds and helped to fill her in upon what had happened.

"We have wasted enough time here, we must go now!" Cyclonus snarled over the to Spittor. The Decepticons were reluctant at first to return to the Decepticon ship but they didn't exactly want to have Cyclonus rip them to shreds for disobeying orders so slowly they hauled themselves back to the ship and took off leaving the SteelHaven to float aimlessly through space. Cyclonus checked the stellar map and planned their route to Quintessa which wasn't too far now. The ship was rapidly pinged as it entered deeper into the Quintession territory. Cyclonus smirked and brought the monitor on-line so he could talk to the guards that had contacted him. "I am Cyclonus of the Decepticon army. I'm here to make a deal with your masters on Quintessa. I assure you that my offer will interest them greatly." Cyclonus smirked as he waited for a reply. "You are free to enter our territory. Our masters are waiting on Quintessa." Cyclonus thanked them knowing that manners would benefit him for the mean time as his ship glided through the darkness towards the planet not far from their location.

Jetfire thanked Primus for sparing his life and the safety of the crew. He shuddered slightly as the last of his terror slipped away from his systems. He turned to gaze upon his brother after hearing the sounds of his system rebooting. "Brother…?" He whimpered as he held onto Jetstorm in hope that the damage had not caused any glitches. Jetstorm's optics flickered on-line and immediately he was met with the sight of his battered brother's face. "What happened?" He groaned as he pushed himself free from Jetfire's grip so he could start up his thrusters and run the safety checks he needed to get himself moving again on his own. Jetfire pulled a devious grin and playfully punched his brother in the shoulder. "Ship broken." He spoke before he moved away to deal with the other crew members who were also coming back on-line. After a breem or two the crew were back on-line and were busy rebuilding what they could of the SteelHaven in hope of getting the machine to limp back to safety but the damage was severe and chances were slim but First Aid had managed to repair the damaged radio system. Sentinel rubbed his brow and heaved a sigh, his frame ached immensely and they had lost the Decepticons. He couldn't bare the thought of radioing Optimus for… help. "Man this 'blam' ship sure 'bang' took a beating 'blamo'." Warpath spoke aloud after he finished assessing the total amount of damage. "This old girl ain't going anywhere, sir." Grandus spoke up as he took the opportunity to sit down whilst the gravity generators kicked back into life. Jetfire and Jetstorm weren't pleased about losing the anti-gravity feeling as they were once again fixed to the floor. Sentinel's expression sank and he felt like purging his tanks. He turned to the radio transmitter and swallowed his pride before making his call. "Optimus… we're stuck and need some help." He grumbled in defeat which earned him a fit of laughter from the other end of the line. "This isn't funny! Those Decepticons surprised us now just hurry up and get your aft over here right now!"

Prowl wanted to start panting from exhaustion but he had to bear in mind that he wasn't living anymore; there wasn't any need for being exhausted. He had arrived onboard the Decepticon ship and he quite happily stood next to Cyclonus knowing that the mech couldn't see him. The ship was preparing to dock so the other Decepticons were becoming tense. The Transformers race had never exactly been on good terms with the Quintessions, it was almost as if the hatred had been programmed into them but Cyclonus had always been a little weird. Spittor was beginning to have second thoughts about trusting Cyclonus, the more they went along with his plans the greater the sensation of purging filled his head. Something was really wrong about the mech. Prowl hovered around to try and catch what the plan was but Cyclonus was already preparing to leave the ship and go to the meeting with the Quintessions. The other Decepticons stayed behind leaving Cyclonus, followed by Prowl, to go alone.

"You are not from this Universe, are you?" The voice echoed as tentacles stretched out from the shadows of the dark meeting room. The hisses of machines lurked within the darkness and circled around Cyclonus but the Decepticon was unfazed. "Indeed. I come from a dimension much like this one but I'll admit there are many differences. I wish to return to my own Universe and I know you have enough machinery here to enable me to carry this out. The Quintession race from my Universe had amazing inventions which allowed them to reach through time itself. Please… I want nothing more than to go home where I belong. It was an accident that I arrived here in the first place." Cyclonus pleaded which even made Prowl feel sorry for the 'con. The Quintessions discussed their thoughts before they returned their opinion. "Very well, we will help you. In return we wish to learn about your Universe." Cyclonus bowed his head and thanked the shadowy figures but he concealed the devious smirk that was slipping over his lip components. The Quintessions sent their slaves, the Sharkticons, to aid Cyclonus in constructing a machine that would enable him to slip through to his universe. Prowl monitored from a distance and he felt oddly drawn to the idea of visiting the other dimension. What were the Transformers from there like? Was there an Earth and humans like the ones here? He mused to himself in silence about his mental images of the other side.

"Prowl… where did he go?" Jazz whispered as he searched around for the other cyber-ninja. He was about to call in to Optimus when he felt the chill of a shadow fall upon him. He spun around on his heels and glared into the optics of Megatron. His spark felt like it was about to shut down out of the horrific fear that captured his body. Megatron was silent at first but he didn't touch Jazz as he loomed over the smaller Autobot. "Tell Optimus Prime things have gotten rather serious. I've sent that other cyber-ninja ahead to watch over Cyclonus in his ghost form. I'm going to allow you Autobots the chance to leave unharmed but I recommend you don't interfere." He growled as he pulled Jazz up off the ground by the servo. "Now get out of my sight!" Jazz stumbled backwards before erupting full sprint away from the Decepticons, he didn't even have the nerve to transform. "Do you think Optimus will back off?" Lugnut inquired but received no answer from Megatron. His leader merely stood staring at the ground in complete silence. Flashes of images flooded Megatron's mind to the point where it actually became painfully unbearable. They were images of Transformers unlike anything he had ever seen; memories of a past unknown to him; darkness and pain beyond his being. It was then that an image stuck out… Unicron. "AAARRHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Megatron shrieked as he clasped at his helm and fell to his knees. "Lord Megatron!" Lugnut yelled as he rushed to his master's side but he was violently punched out of the way as Megatron flailed his servos around himself to force the other Decepticons away. He gasped heavily and his optics dimmed from exhaustion but he was thankful that the images and pain had faded. "I fear we are running out of time. Where's Brawl with that lousy ship of his?" Megatron snarled as he straightened himself out.

"OP!" Jazz howled as he tumbled over a ridge of trash and landed at the pedes of Ironhide. "What happened to you?" Bumblebee snickered thinking that Jazz had wussed out but when Jazz explained the situation his smirk disappeared. Optimus winced from discomfort about hearing the information. "This really isn't good. Besides we received a call from Sentinel Magnus, they were attacked and need immediate help. We have no choice but to leave Megatron alone for now. We have to go right now." Optimus commanded as he got everyone back onto Tele-tran-1. The ship hauled its weight out of the junk and headed towards the coordinates of the SteelHaven.

"Now for the final piece of the puzzle." Cyclonus approached the machine and placed the Matrix into the power chamber and commanded the Sharkticons to switch the machine on. "Galvatron… this Universe will be yours for the taking." Cyclonus smirked as a beam of light shone from the machine onto a large slab of a rare mineral; the beam was dragged across the slab and seemed to cut it open. The slab turned from red to black and an eerie sensation came from it. Prowl watched as the dimension wall was sliced open. He couldn't wait any longer and he drifted over to the doorway and touched it with his servo. "WHHHAA….!" Prowl was suddenly blown back by an immense wave of energy and was slammed into a wall. "Hey… what's going on? WHAT THE PRIMUS IS HAPPENING?" Prowl looked down at his body and found that he was solid… alive… and had a new paint job. Cyclonus snapped his head round and stared at Prowl but thought very little of him so returned his attention to the pathway into the other dimension. "You can now go home." The Quintessions spoke up as they hovered closer but Cyclonus' devilish smirk said it all; they had made the worst mistake of their lives. A shadowy figure appeared in the doorway from the other reality and was swiftly joined by many other outlines of other Transformers. "Decepticons... ATTACK!" Galvatron roared as he breached into the new Universe followed by his loyal and rather starving Decepticons. The Quintessions and their guards fled to avoid being caught up in the slaughter, they didn't stand a chance against these warriors. "You've done very well Cyclonus. We can forget taking over our old Universe, this one is prime for the picking. Optimus can't catch us out here." Galvatron chuckled darkly as he fired upon the slower targets leaving nothing more than greasy smears across the ground.

Soundwave paced back and forth in a flustered manner which caused the other Decepticons to grow interested in his sudden behaviour. "What's wrong with you?" Astrotrain inquired as he approached Soundwave but the cassette player blasted static at him in response causing him to back away. "I am picking up various signals that I am not used to. I need to reset my systems so I require time to reboot." Soundwave explained with an exhausted tone in the back of his voice as he sank to the ground. Being an 'old' model of technology in a far more developed reality was difficult and very demanding, the best he could do was give himself an upgrade in order to function at a better capacity until he could find a new alt mode to copy. "We can't stay here, we must go now. Astrotrain, carry Soundwave back to my ship were he can reboot without interruption." Astrotrain nodded and lifted the exhausted cassette deck up over his shoulder and jogged after the other Decepticons. "Aw... sweet ship!" Rumble giggled as he rushed onboard only to find himself face-to-face with Spittor. "What the heck is that thing?" Spittor immediately took offence and transformed into his toad mode and swallowed up the cassette 'con. "Spit him out right now." Cyclonus growled and Spittor reluctantly obeyed and allowed the stunned Rumble to roll out of his mouth. Frenzy rushed to his comrade's side and tried to wipe the thick salvia off of Rumble's frame but it only seemed to spread and offered little relief. Blackout and Oil Slick remained at their posts and watched the strange Transformers board the ship. Spittor snorted and stomped back to his work station. Cyclonus sighed and looked at Galvatron. "Excuse them, they have yet to learn their place." Cyclonus defended his small team and he was in luck as Galvatron was quite side-tracked by looking around the ship. Octane and the other triple changers eyed up Blackout with keen interest primarily due to the size of the Decepticon. Blackout and Oil Slick decided to ignore the watching optics and blasted off before the Quintessions could retaliate against them. "Cyclonus where's the Matrix?" Scourge inquired which caused Cyclonus to become rigid. "SLAG!" Cyclonus hissed as he remembered they had left it behind on Quintessa.


	10. Shattering Dimensions part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy! This chapter was annoying to type...

Shattering Dimensions

Part 2

666akatsuki

Prowl stared at his armour. It hadn't changed its shape but where the colour gold used to be it was now white and the chevron on his helmet was red. "Strange… hm?" Prowl noticed the Matrix was still connected to the machine and he decided that maybe it would be an idea to reopen the bridge. His logic came from the fact that Decepticons had come through so the logic dictated that Autobots would also exist in the other dimension. He hoped they would know how to defeat the Decepticons that had come through. He sprinted over to the machine and activated it. The wall shone brightly and once again the two realities were connected. It took only a few astroseconds for a shadow to appear and he was greeted with a familiar sight of red and blue armour. "So that must be a different Optimus Prime?" Prowl was in awe as more shadows burst through and many of them he actually recognised immediately. The machine shuddered violently and began to shut down causing the dimensional rift to close. One last Transformer made it across but Prowl's spark froze with fear as he witnessed the Decepticon logo on his wings. Starscream had just managed to jump through before the wall closed behind him. He wasted no time on hanging around to face the music with the Autobots, his target was Galvatron and he refused to let anyone stand in his way for revenge. He transformed to jet mode and blasted off leaving a large group of dazed Autobots stumbling around and muttering in confusion.

"Ugh... what is this place?" Hot Rod growled as he glowered at the few Quintessions that scrambled about in the wreckage. Optimus sighed as he glanced at the devastation which he assumed was the work of the Decepticons. "This is terrible; we can't let Galvatron destroy anymore of this reality. Hm?" His attention snapped towards Prowl who nervously approached them holding the Matrix. "I'm Prowl... who are you?" He stuttered as he took up a defensive stance. Optimus returned an almost pained expression as he heard the name 'Prowl', the one from his world had died a long time ago but seeing this alternate form of Prowl was a very strange situation. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Forgive us for intruding in your... Universe." Prowl relaxed and gave a brief smile and felt the desirable urge to laugh, this Optimus sounded very 'old' compared to the one he knew. "I'm guessing you're after Cyclonus and those other Decepticons then? I'm afraid they've already fled and I don't have a ship for us to use." Perceptor stepped forward and examined Prowl. "I'm Perceptor and yes we are chasing those Decepticons. Don't worry about transport; we'll handle that if you don't mind giving us directions. Omega Supreme, Skyfire, Sky Lynx and Fortress Maximus, would you do the honours?" The large mechs transformed into their alt modes and allowed the Autobots to board with Prowl leading the group with Omega Supreme.

"What took you so long?" Blitzwing barked when the Combaticons finally arrived on the planet Junk. Brawl tried to stare Hothead down but the rage emotion of Blitzwing proved to be the better mech. Megatron rubbed his brow and huffed loudly, the longer the day went on the more of a processor ache he received. He shoved past Vortex and Brawl and boarded the ship before shutting himself away in a storage closet to get a little peace. "I'm surrounded by morons!" Once everyone was onboard the ship blasted off leaving the Junkions behind. Swindle tried to avoid being the centre of attention with the Combaticons. He had a past with them he didn't wish to return to; he used to be part of their team but chose to follow his own career path, plus his fallout with Blast Off meant that the tension was immense among them. The four seekers huddled together in the back corner of the ship; seekers were a lot like birds on Earth since they remained together in 'flocks' and when it was time to recharge they had a strange habit of grouping together to enter sleep mode. Lugnut spent his time guarding the door to the closet that Megatron was hiding in whilst Blitzwing argued with Brawl over matters that would only matter to them.

"There's the Steelhaven, what a wreck!" Optimus felt unnerved as they approached the broken down ship. "Sentinel Magnus, I would suggest you board Tele-tran-1, we'll tow the Steelhaven to the nearest depo for repairs." The wounded crew transferred to the rescue ship and Bumblebee and Jazz set up the cables to tow the large ship. Ratchet sensed that Omega was thankful that they were choosing to aid the Steelhaven, after all the other ship was also a Supreme. "Eh... Prime... I think you should see this, I really do mean it!" Ironhide was staring at the monitor in disbelief at what he was seeing. It was a collection of large ships and from the looks of things they had Autobot symbols on them. Sentinel and Optimus stared at the screen in a mixture of horror and confusion. "Prime? Come in Optimus, it's Prowl!" Optimus' expression distorted but he replied. "Prowl? Are you on those ships?"

"Yes, these ships are from another dimension. I know it's hard to believe but Cyclonus used the Matrix to rip a hole between our reality and another. Also this is probably another hard thing to believe but I'm back on-line." The ship was silent and offered no response to Prowl. "Guys?"

"The Steelhaven is in bad shape and needs repairs. Do you think your friends can give us a little help with tow and repair?"

"Yes, we will aid you anyway we can. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"This ship is pretty banged up. I can at least get your engines working as they are similar to our own technology when it comes to space craft." Perceptor(G1) informed as he set to work with aid from Red Alert(TFA), Ironhide(TFA) and Ultra Magnus(G1). Things were rather awkward between the two groups of Autobots especially since they were eager to meet their alternative selves but yet they remained wary of each other. Jetfire(TFA) and Jetstorm(TFA) spent majority of their time onboard Fortress Maximus(G1) where Skyfire(G1) and the Aerialbots were now stowed away but they didn't appear to match each other and Silverbolt(G1) found it difficult to understand the twins due to the erratic speech patterns. Sentinel(TFA) found himself rather lonely without a counterpart so he settled for annoying the two Optimus Primes. Bumblebee(TFA) glanced around himself before he asked Jazz(G1) about the existence of his other self, Jazz(G1) informed him that Gold Bug was their 'Bumblebee'.

The cluster of ships were steadily making their way back to Cybertron so they could debrief the council about the urgent matters. It was becoming clear about why Megatron(TFA) was treading carefully and had not fired upon Jazz(TFA) and requested for Prowl(TFA) to spy upon Cyclonus. As they were travelling Bumblebee(TFA) noticed an out-of-place couple of mechs, their suits weren't exactly that of a Transformer's. His curious and bold nature caused him to investigate further by shoving his face plate right up to the glass front of the machine. He jumped in surprise as he realised it was humans in the suit. "HUMANS!" He shrieked causing the crew to jump due to the suddenness of the outcry. "Do you know Sari? Do have techno-organic humans? Do you like TV?" Bumblebee(TFA) rattled off various questions which caused Daniel to dash behind Spike and Carly for comfort. Bumblebee withdrew after seeing Daniel retreat and it earned him little sympathy from Wheelie(G1) who had stormed over to protect Daniel. Bumblebee(TFA) huffed and tried to size Wheelie(G1) up by doing a 'who's taller' contest but they proved to be of equal size.

Megatron appeared from his hiding place and he stormed up to the bridge to address the Combaticons. "There's a Space Bridge near here that we still control. Go there and use it to travel to Earth so we can locate Blackarachnia." He commanded, he wanted to get an upgrade plus he could visit his old friend Professor Sumdac in the process. Vortex nodded and turned the ship towards the new coordinates.

Galvatron grinned as he examined the ship before he returned to the bridge unaware that Cyclonus had made a major mistake and wasn't admitting to it. Soundwave was in the medbay suffering quite badly which worried Blitzwing who was left 'Con-sitting' him, it wasn't often that the strongest of the Decepticons was down. He wondered if there was an alternative Soundwave somewhere, if the two could meet then their Soundwave could copy the alternate and get over the system reset problems. Soundwave's current state would be much like a human suffering from a heavy flu so it was fairly uncomfortable and there wasn't any relief from the pain. Oil Slick passed by the medbay to check up on Soundwave but his attention swiftly diverted to his work and Soundwave was swiftly forgotten about.

"Hey, Sari! The ship is returning and I heard something weird is going down because other ships are there too!" Bulkhead spoke as he fetched Sari from the cyber-dojo. Drift raised his head in interest about the news as he overheard Bulkhead speak; he glanced at Dai Atlas for permission to go and received a light nod in approval. The young swordsbot raced after Sari and Bulkhead with Dai Atlas not too far behind. When they arrived there were massive crowds of mechs around the landing docks and the patrolbots had their work cut out keeping the 'bots away. Dai Atlas made use of his status to get closer whilst having his student and co follow along behind him for a closer view. Sky Garry and Star Saber were already stood near the front trying to catch a good view of the action. Sari glanced at the two other mechs, Sky Garry looked young and quite... handsome for an Autobot whereas Star Saber had clearly reached retirement age in her point of view. Dai Atlas stood next to Star Saber and the two chuckled amongst themselves. Drift looked at the sky after he sensed the spacecrafts coming down through the clouds. The multiple transportation units descended and landed lightly upon the landing pad.

Sentinel Magnus(TFA) and Optimus Prime(TFA) came out to greet the waiting crowd and they alerted the guard units not to fire upon the visitors. The other Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus(G1) and Hot Rod(G1) came out to announce themselves to the other Transformers. The crowds watched in awe but some took resent and rejected the 'visitors'. Some of the Autobots left the audience which thinned out the crowds but it left the likes of Jazz(G1) and Gold Bug(G1) feeling worried. The leaders from the two Universes disappeared into the meeting room leaving the remaining mechs to encounter each other freely. Sari flew up onto Bulkhead's shoulders to get a better look from the high vantage point. "Who are they?" Sari questioned but it was something Bulkhead could not answer. "Dunno... we could always go and introduce ourselves?" Drift crossed his arms and chuckled. "Lets go already." The young Autobot rushed past the guard units and plunged himself into the middle of the cluster of alternative Transformers. Perceptor(G1) snapped his attention towards Drift and locked gazes with the young mech. Drift smirked and pressed close against the red coloured mech as he examined the other. Perceptor(G1) drew back and took offense to the forward actions of the other white Autobot. "Do you mind?" He spoke up but it only drew a smirk to form across Drift's lip components. "So what's the deal with you lot?" Drift chirped as he circled around Perceptor(G1) but his teasing was put to a stop as Kup(G1) poked his nose into the situation. "I remember when young snappers knew their place around elder bots." Kup(G1) hissed as he towered over the young Drift by lifting himself onto the tips of his foot-pads. Drift gave the older Autobot an awkward look before he backed off. "Ok... Still, where did you Autobots come from?" Drift continued to ask and Kup(G1) decided to cave in and tell him. "We come from another dimension. A Decepticon from our world escaped into yours and has ripped open the portal again which has caused us to pour into your Universe. We currently require aid in bringing the Decepticons back into the correct dimension but it is proving difficult."

The Decepticon ship passed through the Space Bridge with ease and appeared on the other side: Earth. The mighty ship loomed over Detroit and cast its shadow of doom but this time they were not there to destroy. Megatron kept watch over the 'Cons who were working the monitors as they scanned for signals. Nothing showed up until a sudden sign of life flooded the screens as someone tried to contact them. "Me... tron... dock..." The transmission was laced with static and the image only showed a twisted outline of another Transformer. "Who is that?" Starscream pondered as he tried to catch the location of the transmission and also to boost the signal. "Lord Megatron. It's Shockwave, I'm at the dock." The Decepticons jumped from their seats in surprise and almost in relief for locating a team-mate. "Go get him Blitzwing. Take the smaller ship with you to transport him back here." Megatron commanded and Blitzwing immediately rushed to the small vessel to head down to the dock.

Harbour workers scattered as the ship landed heavily upon the concrete next to the warehouses. Shockwave and Soundwave rushed out to greet Blitzwing. Their excitement was cut short as the situation involving Cyclonus was explained to them. Shockwave nodded, he understood that the best plan of action was to ally with the Autobots until the new threat could be neutralised. Soundwave watched in silence and he stroked his chest where his cassetticons were slumbering. The Constructicons were taken along to join Megatron's ranks as they were collected up into the awaiting ship. Time was running thin; Megatron could feel it in his spark. He knew that the other Decepticons would be arriving soon to take him down, he despised being the prey but he knew that he was no match in his current state. He needed Blackarachnia.

"Hey... Percy... you're not going to like this." Wheeljack whimpered as he locked his optics upon the monitor. Perceptor Prime walked over and dropped his data pad in horror. "ALERT CYBERTRON! NOW!" Perceptor shrieked in panic as he rushed to call in the Dinobots and also Professor Sumdac to get the city prepared for a harsh battle with the newly arrived Decepticons. The tension was rising and it wasn't doing anyone any good but Talon watched in amusement from the top of an apartment complex. "About time things heated up." Talon chuckled as he transformed to his dinosaur mode and made his way down to the street by climbing down the window ledges. His rapid speed made him nothing more than a brief blur in the eyes of the passing humans who merely double-taked before shrugging and going on their way as if nothing had happened. Talon scrambled up the side of a large truck and clung on as the traffic lights switched to green and the truck pulled away. Talon hitched a ride on it until it passed by the port where he jumped off and sprinted to the pier to catch a waiting vessel. The old fisherman looked at Talon and shrugged. He assumed it was another Dinobot wanting a lift to the Island. The man by this stage was pretty used to it by now so he didn't ask any questions as he took the Raptor-bot across the lake to the island.

Talon rushed into the trees the second the boat pulled up to the pier of Dinobot Island. The raptor used his keens senses to locate the other Dinobots. He was in luck, they hadn't been alerted yet by Perceptor or Wheeljack. "Grimlock! My name is Talon. I have come to request aid. Decepticons have been sighted over Detroit; I want your group to help me defeat them." Talon spoke but his outburst caused Grimlock to stomp his feet in frustration. "Why we never seen small Dino before?" Grimlock growled as he examined Talon closely. "Wheeljack tried to kill me... I had to hide." Talon used a pained expression to toy at the larger mech's spark, he needed them to trust him otherwise he would have to go alone. Grimlock processed the possible options he had open to him and decided that he would take Talon under his wing. "Talon home with Dinobots. We protect you from science bot!" Grimlock let a long roar fill the air which inspired the other Dinobots to join the chorus of acceptance. Talon sighed with relief and was very pleased about the result of his first encounter with his kind. Now was the time to lead the strike!

Galvatron chuckled darkly as the ship locked onto the location of his rival's ship. "Soon the Megatron of this world will fall and I will command the Decepticons of both Universes and finally end Optimus Prime once and for all. The Autobots will be wiped from existence!" Galvatron relished in his glory, he knew he was stronger than Megatron. After all he used to be known as 'Megatron' but now he was stronger, better and he would rule over everything. Spittor glowered at Galvatron over his shoulder and narrowed his optics with disgust of the new commander. Cyclonus hovered over the Decepticon which snapped Spittor back into working upon getting the ship to Earth where Megatron was. Cyclonus smirked and returned to Scourge's side as they watched the other Decepticons like hawks.

Galvatron's ship eventually arrived on Earth and hovered over Detroit before it followed the trail of Megatron's scent over to a continent called Africa. After a little less than an orbital cycle they were finally hovering over the West coast of Africa "Strange... why is he there?" Cyclonus grumbled as he looked at the screen, was Megatron searching for something or trying his best to flee from Galvatron? Cyclonus didn't get the time to think it over as an Autobot ship appeared in front of them and seemed to also be tagging along after Megatron. "That's the Voyager. It belongs to Perceptor Prime and is primarily a research vessel with limited weaponry. It won't put up a fight." Cyclonus informed which received a low 'hm' sound from Galvatron. "Destroy it."

"This day just keeps getting worse! First Megatron, then we can't find the Dinobots and now this!" Wheeljack began to panic as his scanners displayed the weapons onboard Cyclonus' ship. "We're scrap!" Mainframe struggled to control the ship as the barrage of missiles began to strike the hull. "The shields aren't going to hold out for long. Perceptor, what should we do?" Perceptor Prime sighed and turned to look at his crew. "Do you remember the 'Supreme' project? Well we were secretly working upon a second phase of that project. It's still in the testing stages but I believe we have no choice but to make use of it now." Wheeljack raised his brow ridge then it dawned upon him that Voyager was the project. "I'm guessing you've figured it out. Voyager is the prototype of the project. Mainframe, keep the shields up for as long as possible. We need to abandon this ship as soon as I input the codes to activate the transformation." Mainframe and Wheeljack saluted their commander and set to work upon defending the ship whilst Perceptor Prime downloaded the codes. "NOW!" The three Autobots fled to the escape pod and ejected from the Voyager.

"Heh! Look, the Autobots have abandoned their own ship! Now is our chance to destroy them in the escape pod!" Octane cheered but suddenly the alarms sounded across their ship. Oilslick rushed into the monitor room and looked at the Voyager. "Oh no..." Cyclonus joined Oilslick with a look of horror. Galvatron tilted his head and looked at his lesser for answers. "Um... in this Universe a project known as the 'Supremes' was used in the Great War. These mighty machines destroyed the Decepticon armies. Blackout managed to defeat most of them but my scanners are showing that this isn't a Supreme. Those slagging Autobots!"

Voyager went through the transformation stage until he was finally formed as a gigantic robotic beast that stood in the way of the Decepticon ship. "I am Voyager. Mission: Explore planets. Destroy Decepticons." The massive Transformer aimed his double-barrelled pulse cannon towards the enemy ship and fired. The Decepticon ship fell like a lead rock to the land below the clouds as all power was shut off leaving the ship defenceless against Earth's natural gravity. Voyager turned his attention to the escape pod that hovered nearby. He used his thrusters to guide him over to the little pod and he picked up the ship before continuing on course to locate Megatron. Wheeljack and Mainframe gawked out the little windows to gaze upon Perceptor Prime's creation. "So... we've been inside a Guardian this whole time?" Mainframe stammered as disbelief washed over his processor. Perceptor nodded as he joined his scientists by the window to admire Voyager. "He's greater than the Supremes and has been in creation ever since Megatron last attacked Cybertron. He's still incomplete; his armour isn't fully formed yet. What you see is nothing more than a developing protoform. Voyager is still just a sparkling but because we lack any facilities for him to fully grow within he has had no choice but to grow much like the organic humans, he ages over time and gets bigger. It will be another stellar cycle until he is fully grown but as you can see he remains a deadly opponent against the Decepticons. I just hope his other two siblings are doing fine." Wheeljack snapped his gaze towards the Prime. "There are two more?" His commander nodded in confirmation. "Yes. They are triplets, which is very rare but has proved advantageous for us. The other two are Nightfury, which is Rodimus Prime's shuttle 'Star Blazer' and the other one is known as Void, which is disguised as the scout ship 'Warping Shadow' which is currently being cared for by Cliffjumper and his team until we can find a suitable Prime for Void to link up to." Wheeljack and Mainframe stared at their Prime with confused expressions but they guessed that the triplet weapons were meant to protect Cybertron so they couldn't exactly punish the Primes for their decision; but they couldn't shake distrust against their Prime. What really upset them the most was knowing that Voyager was nothing more than a Sparkling and was already on the battlefield.

"So you bots are needing a lift to... what was it again youngster?" The old man chuckled, his eyes barely visible from behind his bushy white eye-brows. Talon heaved a sigh and rolled his head back in frustration with the old timer. "Africa! We need to get to Africa!" Talon snarled as he began to lose his patience. The old man coughed before erupting out into laughter. "It'll take nearly over a week to get there with this old boat. What you need to do it visit my brother who has a plane. He'll get you there within a day. Heh heh heh!" Talon was beginning to feel that strange urge to rip out his own processor to stop the suffering he had to endure with the old humans. They had just spent nearly thirty minutes trying to explain things to this old man and now they needed to talk to a second? Grimlock nudged Talon to jog him on. "Where other man?" Grimlock inquired so they were directed the old runway outside the city. The Dinobots moved swiftly and located the other human. Talon twitched as he noticed that this human was stuck in a wheelchair and seemed even older than the last. There was no way they would be able to make use of the man. "Well if it ain't the metal Dinos, I got a call from my brother that you needed a plane to carry you to Africa then? Well you lot are going to be heavy but I know old Bessie will be able to take ya. Come along now." The old man rolled along to the large aircraft shed and got Grimlock and Sludge to open the doors. Inside an ancient bomber plane sat, it was from a war in Earth's past. It was huge and was designed to burden immense weight so was perfect for transporting bulky Dinobots. They fuelled up 'Bessie' and prepared to take flight. The lumbering giant rolled down the runway and picked up speed until it was finally able to lift its weight off the tarmac and force itself into the air. The flight was uncomfortable, loud due to the engines and Talon didn't trust the old geezer who was flying the aircraft. "We're all going to die..." The raptor bot whimpered as he tried to wriggled out from between the large afts of Sludge and Snarl.

"Where is she? Blackarachnia!" Megatron roared as he pushed his way through the thick foliage of the rainforest. He was becoming exhausted and mentally drained. The visions continued to hit him hard as images of Galvatron and Unicron flooded his mind leaving him in a vulnerable state. His descent into madness was harsh and drawn out and offered him no kindness, his spark burned for even the slightest bit of hope to appear to aid him. Megatron's followers watched in distress as he continued to cry out for the missing femme. Soundwave was the only one who watched in amusement and was even starting to contemplate the idea of striking Megatron down and taking his place as the overlord of the Decepticons. Soundwave moved towards the stricken mech but before he could become the hunter he was made the hunted. A flash of orange shot out of the bushes and clamped its jaws upon Soundwave's left servo whilst knocking the Decepticon to the ground. Soundwave became rapidly confused as the strength of the Earth creature was unnatural for a cheetah and also it baffled him as to why it was in the rainforest and not out on the open plains. Vortex sprinted towards the downed Decepticon but was flanked by a rhino which was another animal that didn't normally come this deep into the forest. Either way Vortex was at a disadvantage when it came down to strength and was sent scrambling back to the other Combaticons for protection. The group were sent into panic as a mountain gorilla and an abnormally large rat joined the fray. Lugnut and Brawl managed to take on the rhino but the remaining animals remained a threat. Starscream cycled air through his systems but the humid air offered little relief to his burning circuits. He tossed the rat aside and frantically looked around and noticed Megatron disappearing deeper into the forest, he instinctively followed his 'master' and offered some protection whilst leaving the other Decepticons behind to suffer the wrath of nature. "Megatron?" Starscream whispered as his leader collapsed to the ground and ushered random strands of code. "He's infected by a foreign virus. Cyclonus planned to weaken Megatron so he would be easier for Galvatron to kill." Starscream snapped his head round and met the optics of Blackarachnia. She pushed past him and knelt beside Megatron and touched his armour to get a temperature reading. "He'll die without treatment and we will fall before Galvatron. Starscream I need your help to give him the upgrade." Starscream turned his gaze away and bit his lower lip. All his life he had hated Megatron and tried to kill him on many occasions but now he was being asked to save the mech he had sacrificed his life to destroy. Starscream sighed and nodded his head. He joined the femme in dragging Megatron deeper into the forest where they encountered Waspinator guarding a cave entrance.

"Where do we start?" Starscream spoke in a low voice as they dumped Megatron into an energon tank inside the base of the spider-bot. Blackarachnia started up the pumps to flood the tank with energon to help repair Megatron and also to keep his body at a functioning temperature. "We must first inject him with nanites which will devour the virus codes in his body and programming. Then we must download a new transformation programme which will allow him to transform into more than one mode like Blitzwing. He will also require new parts which will give him the physical mass for multiple alt modes." Starscream listened to the femme speak and was practically in love as she spoke about science. He was slapped across the back of the head which caused him to turn upon the attacker. The two jets were frozen in position with their face-plates almost touching. Starscream staggered backwards but his optics never left the other seeker's. "Starscream, meet Starscream from the other side." Starscream(G1) smirked devilishly at his other-self. "Heh, not bad looking except the chin area. It's a little large isn't it?" Starscream(TFA) hissed as he was insulted. "Well at least my head isn't a box!" Blackarachnia rolled her optics and proceeded with the operation upon Megatron.

"They're taking too long with their decision. We can't wait any longer. Perceptor Prime has confirmed that the invaders have reached Earth and that the Decepticons from our Universe are being hounded by them. I'm becoming tempted with the idea to set off ahead to offer aid to Perceptor's team before they get killed." Dai Atlas grumbled loudly as he whined to Star Saber and Sky Garry. The other two officers nodded as they agreed with their comrade, the Primes were being slow and time wasn't exactly something they had. "I say lets just go. We take anyone we can and get to... what's the planet called?" Sky Garry spoke which earned him a confirming hand upon his shoulder from Dai Atlas. "Earth. I'll get my students. Sari knows Earth and she can help us pin-point the exact location to warp to with the Space Bridge." Star Saber suddenly stepped in to offer his own words to the rebellious troop. "I suggest we take the 'Warping Shadow'. I heard that Voyager has been released; it would be wise to take one of his brothers to aid in the fight. Maybe we should get Rodimus Prime as well, that way Nightfury can join the fight. The triplets are young but together they are a match for almost any army." The three agreed and set to work upon gathering the required components. Star Saber rushed to find the young Rodimus, Sky Garry went to Cliffjumper to sweet talk the mech into getting 'Warping Star' which left Dai Atlas to gather his students.

"Drift! Sari! Pack your things, we're leaving." Dai Atlas stormed past his students in the cyber-dojo and moved into the backroom to collect his weapons. When he returned to the hall he noticed that his students were not alone. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Vortex Blurr and Wheelie had joined in and seemed keen to aid in the secret plot. "We're-all-going.-We-know-what-your-plan-is-and-we-all-wish-to-help." Blurr locked optics with the cyber-ninja master but the old Autobot gave a deep chuckle and bowed his head in admiration towards the youngsters. "Then get moving soldiers!" He jeered which got the young Autobots moving. Dai Atlas knew they would all get a serious punishment for acting alone without orders from the Primes but he knew that sometimes trusting your gut was more important. He breathed in the atmosphere and smiled to himself, the scent of a coming war was thrilling and made him think back to the days when he was young. "Well it took quite a lot of bargaining but I have the ship, sir." Sky Garry spoke as he saluted Dai Atlas when they arrived to the docking station where 'Warping Shadow' slumbered. Star Saber gave his report over the inter-com and alerted his comrades that he would remain with Rodmius Prime and his team to help pilot 'Star Blazer'. Cliffjumper watched from his station's window as the two spaceships took to the air and made their steady pace towards the Spacebridge. "Sentinel is going to have my head for this." Cliffjumper huffed as he activated the Spacebridge with the coordinates given to him from the last transmission from Perceptor Prime. "Good luck." The brother ships disappeared which left alarms shrieking throughout the city and reached the audio receptors of Sentinel Magnus who was in meeting with the Primes.

"Rodimus sir! Can you even fly this thing?" Hot Shot cried out as he gripped onto his desk as the 'Star Blazer' rumbled through the Spacebridge before erupting out at the other end over the Sahara of Africa. Rodimus pulled a bold grin but it only made it clear to his crew that he knew nothing about piloting the ship. Star Saber staggered about the bridge of the ship and could feel the purging urge. "Ugh... Rodimus, you need to hook up with Nightfury. That way you two can exchange information at a rapid rate and actually FLY STRAIGHT!" Red Alert let a giggle slip past her lips as Rodimus was scolded by the old warrior. "Poor Roddy, tell me how the interface with the ship goes when you get back." Hot Shot teased which caused Rodimus to glower at him but the young Prime couldn't think up a return insult swift enough. He slunk away to the decks below with Star Saber towards the Spark chamber of Nightfury. "Sit there and I'll link you up." Rodimus nodded nervously and took a seat and endured the burning energy produced as each cable was inserted into his head and chest regions. "There... now just 'talk' to your ship." Rodimus closed his optics and let himself slip away. He woke up within a dark world and the surroundings seemed to be made up of digital data, he guessed he was in the mind of Nightfury. He spun around in search of the missing entity and soon spotted the young looking Autobot in the corner of his optic. "Hey there little guy, don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm Rodimus Prime, but you can call me Roddy if you like." Nightfury narrowed his optics before he edged closer to the Prime. The titan was small in this world and was about the size of a minibot. "Roddy... I'm Nightfury. Where are my brothers?" The titan used the voice of a sparkling which caused Rodimus' faceplates to heat up due to the sheer cuteness of Nightfury. "One of your brothers is here with us. Your other brother is fighting the Decepticons. We need your help Nightfury. Please, you have to take us to Voyager before he gets hurt. He needs you." The sparkling gazed at the Prime in silent thought before nodding it's head slightly. "Yes... save brother... defeat threat." The ship suddenly began to move South as it located the signal of Voyager in the South West region of Africa over the rainforest region. Hot Shot scanned the viewing screen and noticed 'Warping Shadow' appearing through the Spacebridge. The two ships glided through the air like silent hunters as they searched for their missing brother.

"Curse those Autobots! I'm guessing the news isn't good for this ship then?" Galvatron snarled as he grasped Cyclonus around the throat and throttled him until he begged for mercy. He threw the Decepticon across the floor and stormed out of the ship. "I guess we'll just walk then!" The other Decepticons followed without complaint which left Cyclonus behind on the ship with Spittor, Blackout, Oil Slick and Soundwave. "Blackout, take Soundwave with us. Come on... lets go." He growled as he followed after his master. Soundwave groaned as he was picked up by the large mech and carried over the Decepticon's shoulder. The group pushed onwards as they homed in on Megatron's signal.

Voyager glided through the clouds with the escape craft held tenderly in his servos as he kept the small ship pressed against his chest so it was protected from the environment around them. The massive Autobot suddenly began to slow up and steadily descended from the Heavens. He hovered over the vast expanse of rainforest and scanned the region below. He locked on the fight going on between the Predacons and Decepticons beneath him. He was about to move in for the kill when he suddenly picked up two familiar signals. He glanced over his shoulders and spied the two ships racing towards him. "Brothers?" He squawked with excitement as he used his thrusters to spin his bulk around to face the approaching allies. Nightfury was the first to expel his escape pod full of Autobots and transform in order to address his larger brother properly. Void was swift to follow but rather than greet Voyager he turned to collect the escape pod he had just evacuated. Voyager let an angered growl ripple through his body as the youngest of the three showed disrespect towards his authority. "Void, are you going to address me?" Voyager spoke up as he hovered closer to his brother but the younger mech merely rolled his head and glided away from him.

Dai Atlas and his crew swallowed hard as they saw Voyager go for Void. The two massive Autobots collided with enough force that the escape pods began to groan from the stress as they were crushed between the two mechs. Sky Garry looked out the small windows and could see Wheeljack staring back from the other escape pod that was now being grinded into them. Voyager and Void let out screams as they tore into each other, their sharp talons ripping through the reinforced armour of their shoulders and chest areas. Voyager snarled and struck Void across his mask leaving a deep cut. Void backed off and attempted to land within the forest which meant that the two escape pods were left to drop. "SOMEONE, DO SOMETHING!" Sari shrieked as they fell like lead towards the ground but Nightfury swept down and collected the two pods before landing roughly in the trees.

The Predacons stopped their attacks upon the Decepticons and watched in horror at the spectacle in the sky above them. Even the Decepticons stopped their assault to gawk in terror at the three titans they hovered over their heads. They could see a fight breaking out between two of the mechs but they didn't know who the massive Transformers were aligned with. Soundwave sent Laserbeak up to inspect closer. "They're Autobots and from this Universe." Soundwave informed as his trusted companion returned. Shockwave looked around himself and noticed that Megatron and Starscream were missing. His fears began to arise when he remembered the track record between the two Decepticons in the past, surely Starscream wouldn't take Megatron down now? The Decepticons regrouped and followed after the tracks with the Predacons hot on their heels.

To be continued...


	11. Bring the fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! They belong to Takara/Hasbro! The season 4 I have written up is nothing more than a fan-story of what I think season 4 COULD have been like. Enjoy! This chapter took a while to complete, sorry for the delay.

**Bring The Fire!**

666akatsuki

"Mobilize the troops! We're heading to Earth right now!" Sentinel Magnus cried out as the Autobots from both Universes rushed into positions whilst the spacebridge warmed up. The war could not be avoided and with Star Saber and Dai Atlas leading a rebel group into battle it left the Primes with no further choice except to take their example. Already all three of the secret weapons had been deployed which did not leave the Autobots in a good position. They were setting themselves up for heavy losses and he could feel it deep within his spark. Something big was coming and he was sure they would see death befall their army, there was no denying it now; death was closing in. The Steelhaven was still too badly damaged so it was decided that it would remain behind so Sentinel joined Optimus onboard Tele-tran-1 as they set course for Earth with their alternative selves following behind in Fortress Maximus.

"Megatron... stay with us..." Blackarachnia whispered as she monitored her leader's vital pulses, they were growing weaker which was not a good sign. She had completed the physical upgrade but Megatron's body continued to reject the programming she was trying desperately to administer. The two Starscream's watched in silence, their argument had been brought to an end but they could feel that time was fading swiftly. Waspinator suddenly became rigid as he sensed something approaching the lair. Shockwave and the other Decepticons piled into the lair with the Predacons close behind. The Predacons rounded up the Decepticons and kept them pinned until their mistress could issue her orders. Blackarachnia turned her attention to the uninvited guests and she strolled over to them and gazed at Blitzwing in particular. "It's ok my pets, they are allowed in. Just make sure they don't touch anything." She giggled as she returned to Megatron's side. The cheetah snorted and transformed. "I'll make sure they don't touch a single thing, my Lady." Cheetor promised as he strutted around as if he were the big dog of the yard. The other Predacons became more relaxed and released the Decepticons from their watching eyes. Ramjet became interested in the techno-organics and approached the gorilla, but the Predacon moved away and gave a stiff grunt in displeasure. Blackarachnia spied Blitzwing approaching her and he paused by her side, his optics set upon Megatron. "Is he rejecting ze programme? Perhaps I could offer some aid; I could merge with hiz mind and guide him accordingly." He suggested which caused the spider to glance around the room before she moved Blitzwing closer to Megatron's helm. She opened up a panel on the side of her master's helm whilst Blitzwing unsealed an access port on his wrist. He lowered his servo into the tank to rest beside Megatron's head whilst forming a connection through the wires. Blitzwing could feel himself entering the sub-conscience of Megatron and was swept away into a virtual world which made up Megatron's 'brain'. The world was dark and seemed to carry memories of war and chaos which caused Blitzwing to falter to a small extent but he pulled himself back in and searched around his lord's mind-world.

Void vented a vast amount of steam from his body as he displayed detest towards Voyager. Void wanted to destroy his brother so badly and without a connection to a Prime there was nothing to keep him under control. He started up his thrusters and made a dash towards Voyager but was cut down by a shot from a cannon from below in the trees. Void fell face first into the forest due to the shock to his systems and he remained down. Voyager spun his body round in search of the source of the cannon fire but could detect nothing but his keen optic panel noticed a light coming from the trees to his left which signalled that the attacker was charging up another volley. Voyager pretended to remain oblivious until the shot was fired in which he propelled himself out of harm's way. "I see you now!" He roared as he turned his cannons upon the area where Galvatron stood. Voyager opened fire and turned the area into a smouldering crater; he set his cannons back into their stand-by positions and prepared to land to aid Void but was blind-sided by a collection of cannon and laser fire which struck him in the back. The exposed protoform areas on his back flared with intense pain and he collapsed on to his knees next to Void.

"Now Decepticons! Take them down!" Galvatron bellowed as his troops opened fired upon Void and Voyager and dealt heavy damage to the sensitive regions on the titan's bodies. Voyager shifted himself so he was blocking the line of fire to Void in hope of defending his younger sibling. "Uh... sir? I think we should run." Octane whimpered as he ceased shooting. Galvatron glowered at him and raised his brow ridge in question. "Why? Have you lost your courage suddenly?" Octane shook his head and pointed towards a rather furious Nightfury that was charging towards them. The Decepticons scattered as the third brother ploughed into the group and swung his anchor tail around to catch out the slower mechs. The fire was now focused upon Nightfury who took each hit head-on as if it were nothing. Unlike his brothers he had no heavily exposed protoform on his front or back as he had grown plate armour which offered a worthy amount of defence. It meant he had no long ranged weapons but at least he could take a hit. He let out a loud shriek which dampened the targeting systems of the Decepticon attackers which gave the Autobots a chance to sneak in and launch a wave of attacks. Galvatron smirked with twisted happiness as he admired his enemy's tactics; he was actually impressed that the Autobots were actually delivering a half decent fight. He spun on the ball of his foot and glowered at Dai Atlas and Star Saber. "I'm guessing you're leading this merry band of 'bots. I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a chance to run and save your bearings." Galvatron teased as he tossed his head slightly to indicate which direction the Autobots should flee in. Dai Atlas shook his head and charged towards Galvatron with Star Saber backing him up.

"Brother... why do you protect me?" Void spoke in a low voice as his automatic repair programme kicked into life. Voyager clicked loudly and was badly damaged so did not reply to Void's question as an attempt to save precious energy. Nightfury continued to fight by hunting down the individual Decepticons that ran through the trees. Rodimus Prime and his group were able to fend off some of the Decepticons but they remained out-numbered, but with Nightfury they remained on top when it came to strength. Hotshot suddenly paused and noticed a few Decepticons gathering together in a clearing and they seemed to be preparing for something big. Hun-Gurr chuckled darkly which sparked off the other Terrorcons to join in. "Let's combine and feast upon that titan." The five Transformers began to fuse together until they became the fully formed gestalt known as Abominus. The large Decepticon charged towards Nightfury but the Autobot locked himself against Abominus which prevented any further combat as their frames groaned with immense strain as they remained tangled together.

"YYAARRHHH!" Star Saber cried out as he was sent crashing into a nearby tree. He stiffly lifted his head to look at Galvatron who was holding a limp Dai Atlas who was torn and battered beyond recognition. Star Saber coughed loudly as energon pooled within his mouth components and choked his intakes due to his facial mask preventing him from ejecting the pesky liquid. His systems began to shut down and it began with his limbs. Galvatron tossed Dai Atlas to the side and turned his attention towards Star Saber. "You Autobots are nothing more than insects. You infest caves and scurry whenever a light touches you and you die so easily. I guess it's time I put you out of your misery... hm?" The sudden roar of engines filled the air which attracted Galvatron's gaze and he was met with the sight of a low flying aeroplane which skimmed clumsily over the tops of the trees. A shadow suddenly began to descend over his form but the sun obscured his vision and by the time he realised what it was it was already too late. "ME GRIMLOCK FIGHT BAD BOT!" Grimlock roared as he landed on top of Galvatron and crushed the Decepticon leader into the ground. "Grimlock strongest bot!" His large jaws clamped around Galvatron's face plates and he pulled roughly in an attempt to decapitate the Decepticon. "Lord Galvatron!" Cyclonus cried out as he burst from the bushes to aid his leader but was interrupted by Talon who transformed to his robot mode and fended off the second-in-command with his thermal lance. "You Decepti-creeps messed with the wrong Autobots!" Talon jeered with glee as he pushed Cyclonus back and soon enough Sludge, Swoop and Snarl joined the fray and helped to protect Dai Atlas and Star Saber. "Get off ME!" Galvatron snarled as he freed his right servo and pressed his cannon to Grimlock's stomach region and opened fire upon the massive Dinobot. Grimlock roared with static and staggered backwards which freed Galvatron from his crushing bulk. Galvatron bared his dentas and delivered another shot to Grimlock to ensure that the Dinobot would remain back and remember what true pain really felt like. Galvatron now set his sights upon Talon who was busy harassing Cyclonus into submission.

Talon was fully focused upon Cyclonus as he jabbed his lance into the jet's armour which left holes which continued to burn and began to develop into deep wounds. He failed to notice Galvatron sneaking up behind him and was rapidly flanked and forced to the ground. Galvatron ripped the lance from his claws and proceeded to tear into his weak armour. Talon cried out his suffering as his weaker armour was removed from his protoform structure which left him almost bare of any armour except the stronger armour over his chest and waist region. Talon whimpered loudly as Galvatron scratched at his chest plating, Talon already knew that the Decepticon warlord was going to crush his spark. The young Dinobot thrashed about as he struggled to save his life but Galvatron over-powered him easily and it didn't take him long to remove Talon's chest plating, the armour was discarded off to the side and Talon's spark was left exposed to the Decepticon Lord. "Grimlock not allow young Dino to die!" Grimlock roared as he charged over but Cyclonus leapt in and stabbed the mechanical T-rex with his swords which devoured the Dinobot's energy leaving him unable to save Talon. Talon shuttered his optics and jerked about as Galvatron's fingers coiled around his spark. The world felt cold and the smell of energon filled Talon's sensory network, small whimpering clicks escaped his vocaliser but he felt no pain. His optics unshuttered and he gazed at the blue sky above him, he could hear whelps and bellowed war shouts in the distance. He sat up and looked around himself. Ravage sank his fangs deep into Galvatron's left arm and caused energon to swell up to the surface of the Decepticon's armour. Ravage snarled but pain filled his optics as Galvatron's right hand burrowed deep into his chest armour; twisting, pulling, straining. Ravage didn't dare let go but his life was reaching an end the closer Galvatron got to his spark. Talon forced himself to roll over onto his front and he struggled to get up onto his feet, he didn't want Ravage to fight alone against Galvatron or at least he wished for them to die together in battle. Talon rushed in and punched and kicked, thrashing wildly at Galvatron in hope of dealing damage to the monster in metal that dared to threaten his Universe.

"Drift, do you even KNOW where we're going?" Bumblebee huffed loudly as they walked behind the white cyber-samurai who seemed to be guessing his way through the rainforest terrain. "I don't think he does, then again his guess is as good as mine anyway." Sari sighed as she trailed her feet across the ground from exhaustion, the heat and moisture was murder on the Cybertronian armour but she refused to transform in case they were suddenly attacked. Bulkhead pushed the large branches to the side to allow Bumblebee and Sari to pass by easily but he became startled when he encountered a large python in one of the trees. "Uuuuhhh... Sari..." He stood still to avoid provoking the snake but when he felt something touch the back of his neck he released the branch which flicked the snake straight into the faceplates of the oncoming Blurr. "GET-IT-OFF! GET-IT-OFF! GET-IT-OFF! GET-IT-OFF!" Shrieked the racer who shot off into the bushes screaming like a psychotic robot having a meltdown. Bumblebee fell over from laughing at Bulkhead and Blurr which caused Drift to suddenly appear over him. The white Autobot gripped Bumblebee around the neck and brought their faceplates close. "Don't do that EVER again." Drift growled as he threw Bumblebee down roughly before he climbed up Bulkhead's side to retrieve the small lizard that Bumblebee had tossed. He released it then hurried ahead to search for Blurr. Wheelie finally caught up with the group and appeared completely spent. Bulkhead scooped up the young Autobot and carried Wheelie to give him a chance to rest.

Perceptor, Mainframe and Wheeljack rushed through the trees in search of other Autobots but their optics were met with a grim sight. Sludge was stood over Grimlock in a defensive manner as Grimlock remained in stasis, Swoop and Snarl were protecting Dai Atlas and Star Saber and none of them were in good condition, but the sight of Talon and Ravage's small bodies curled up next to each other was what hit Wheeljack hard. He walked over to the lifeless bodies and examined them closely, he could see that the Allspark shard that had been in Talon was gone, either destroyed or stolen. He wanted to kill Galvatron so badly but seeing Talon's protoform exposed diverted his rage away from the war. Wheeljack put Talon back together and let the two hunters lie in peace together. He staggered backwards away from the two younglings and shivered as the emotional sting of the reality of war sank in. Talon was still his creation and had tried to help which made Wheeljack ache as he remembered how he had tried to execute Talon back in Detroit under Perceptor Prime's orders. Mainframe gave Wheeljack an understanding look and he made his way over to the scientist and tried to offer some comfort to lessen the overall pain. Perceptor kept out of Wheeljack's line of sight and tried to treat Grimlock's wounds.

"Ahh... Blitzwing... what brings you here?" Megatron growled as he prowled through the shadows cast by buildings as he hunted the triple-changer that had intruded within his personal domain. Blitzwing watched his back as he continued to push his way deeper into Megatron's world towards the central core of the processer. He was stunned when he reached the outer limits of the central core. Metallic vines had grown around the area and seemed to be choking Megatron's mind. "This muzt be that virus from Cyclonus. So it got this deep?" Blitzwing changed from Icy to Hothead and he charged towards the vines and tugged at them brutally in an attempt to remove them but they didn't budge. Megatron appeared next to Hothead and pushed him away from the vines. "Be gone!" Megatron snapped but Blitzwing slapped his master across the faceplates. "Fight this virus! Galvatron is coming for you. Are you going to juzt roll over and let him kill you and take the Decepticonz for himzelf?" Megatron gazed at Blitzwing in a stunned manner and he seemed to grow stronger. He turned upon the vines and began to cut into them and slowly remove them from the glowing orb that formed his central core. "This is MY body; I will become stronger than any other Transformer!" The vines were repelled by the new spirit that Megatron displayed and soon the programme for the Triple Transformation began to sink in. Blitzwing was forced out of Megatron's mind due to the new firewalls that began to flare up.

Blitzwing jolted up and disconnected from Megatron. Blackarachnia stared dumbfounded at Blitzwing. "Megatron has began to downloadz the software; he'll be done in a few cyclez." Blitzwing spoke after he had rebooted. He got up and walked away from the energon bath and flopped out in a corner to rest. Blackarachnia was silent as she watched Blitzwing wander away from her, but she was thankful that he had helped her out but being a Decepticon prevented her from expressing such messages. Soundwave grunted loudly which cut through the silence of the lair. He rubbed at his chest in obvious discomfort but he repelled any help from the other Decepticons. "Ravage..." He whispered behind his facial mask as his spark responded to the death of one of his cassetticons, he had quite liked Ravage and had even seen him as his favourite.

"Where did those stupid Autobots go?" Sixshot hissed as he moved slowly through the foliage to avoid being detected by any of his prey. He heard rustling which caused him to transform to his winged wolf mode; he kept his body low to the ground as he crept forward to hunt down his prey but was horrified as a black coloured Autobot erupted out the bushes and ran him over. Blurr didn't hang around to investigate what he had hit and just kept on running with a large snake coiled around his head. "What just hit me...?" Sixshot groaned as he picked himself up but was knocked over onto his back as a white mech pushed past him. Sixshot watched as the aft of Drift disappeared into the jungle from his upside-down position. "This just isn't my day for hunting..." He grumbled as he rolled over and transformed back to his robot form. He was about to continue walking when he spotted Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari heading his way. Sixshot transformed to his tank mode then recoiled back into the shadows and waited for his prey to come close. "I think he went this way." Bulkhead spoke as he examined some tracks in the mud before he moved forward. BANG!

"MEGATRON!" The voice rippled through the air of the lair which caused the Decepticons to tense up and snap their gazes towards the entrance of the cave. Galvatron stood proudly with Cyclonus and Scourge at each side of him. Shockwave narrowed his optic before he stepped forward in challenge towards Galvatron. "You shall not touch my Lord." Galvatron smirked and walked up to Shockwave until they were optic-to-optic with each other. "Let me guess, I won't get to touch your precious master until you lie dead in the dirt?" Shockwave nodded slowly and showed no fear towards his opponent. Galvatron threw a punch at Shockwave's face but he dodged and extended his arms to their full length and coiled around Galvatron like a snake. Galvatron snarled and thrashed violently as he tried to escape Shockwave's tightening grip but the cyclops held strong and contracted which caused Galvatron's armour to groan under the pressure. The other Decepticons cheered for Shockwave but their jeers were cut short as Cyclonus hacked into Shockwave's back which drove him off. Galvatron spun around and turned his cannon upon Shockwave and opened fire. Shockwave stood frozen in place before he whelmed up the courage to look at his left servo. From the shoulder down everything had been blown away as if it had never been there. He shuddered slightly from the sting of the wound but seemed fairly stable as he turned an enraged optic back upon Galvatron. "Constructicons combine!" He commanded which caused the Constructicons to bolt forward and begin their transformation sequence.

The beating of the heart of war filled the audio receptors of Voyager; it drove him insane to hear the pain and to feel the hurt that over-whelmed Perceptor Prime. The sound of cries of pain, the suffering and the stench of energon filled his olfactory sensors. "I can't take it anymore..." His voice rumbled which caught the attention of his younger sibling beneath him. Voyager got onto his pedes and started up his thrusters so he slowly hovered higher into the air. "I will destroy the enemy... I will purge this world of darkness!" Voyager readied his cannons and began to absorb the surrounding energy from the sun to power him up for a super charged blast which would eliminate everything around him. Void gazed at his brother and could feel the intense rage poisoning the air. "Brother... DON'T DO IT!" Void pleaded but his brother was too far gone to hear him. Void frantically searched around himself and spotted Nightfury locked in combat with Abominus. Void realised he was on his own, it scared him and he didn't know what to do. He swallowed down his pride and stood up and opened up his chest plates to expose the null cannon. He began the process of absorbing energy around him to charge the weapon to its full strength in hope of defending the rainforest and the Autobots that fought bravely against the Decepticons.

"VOYAGER! Cease your current course of action!" Perceptor Prime demanded over the as he tried to reach the titan but he received no reply from the massive Transformer. Mainframe and Wheeljack stared at their Prime with worried optics as the situation began to dawn upon them. Rodimus Prime, Hot Shot and Red Alert appeared from the trees and seemed to be fleeing from a threat. Astrotrain(G1) and Blitzwing(G1) were in hot pursuit and were closing in fast. Rodimus' team stopped when they identified Perceptor and they rushed to join up with them. "The Decepticons are close!" Rodimus panted as he readied his weapons when the sound of heavy pedes and the snapping of branches were picked up by his audio receptors. The two triple changers emerged but were sent scurrying back towards the safety of the dense forest as they were greeted by the barrage of weapon fire.

A Space-bridge opened up above the war zone and Tele-tran-1 emerged from the tunnel of light and lingered high above the tree canopies. Optimus and Sentinel dashed to the monitor screens to assess the situation but the immediate threat that they picked up was from the two titans preparing to fire their cannons. "This isn't looking too good, is it Optimus?" Prowl spoke in a low voice as he watched the situation unfold below. "No, it really isn't. We'll need to land immediately and allow Omega Supreme to transform to see if he can help." Optimus spoke up so the cruiser lowered itself to allow the Autobots to disembark which allowed Omega to approach Void and transform to robot mode. "Is assistance required?" Omega Supreme questioned and got a serious nod from Void who was still charging. Omega Supreme turned and opened fire upon Voyager to cause some damage. Fortress Maximus appeared in the sky and was next to drop off his payload of Autobots so he could join Omega and Void. Voyager cried out in pain and unleashed the bolts of energy from his cannons. Void fired his null cannon and the two shots collided midway and caused a massive and very devastating shockwave which knocked the four large mechs to the ground and then proceeded to rip the trees out of the ground by their roots which made Nightfury and Abominus fall on their afts. Nightfury grunted from the pain and looked at the clearing that had been made since the trees had been flattened within a certain range from Void and Voyager's blast epicentre. Abominus had separated into the various Terrorcons which gave Nightfury a chance to offline a few before he made his way towards his fallen brothers. He knelt down beside Void and looked at the young Autobot, he was missing majority of the left side of his body but seemed stable despite the grotesque damage. Nightfury turned his attention towards Voyager who had been knocked out and was badly damaged across the full of his body. "This is very bad..." Nightfury whispered as he also noticed that Omega Supreme and Fortress Maximus weren't exactly in the best of shape either.

Galvatron chuckled and blasted the centre Constructicon to shut down their attempt at combining. "You're all pathetic!" He taunted as he turned upon the other Decepticons and unleashed his full fury upon them. Cyclonus and Scourge were swift to follow their master's example as they joined in the wall of death. Starscream(G1) hooked his arm around his alternative counterpart and pulled him back into the shadows to avoid being hit by any of the shots. Cheetor noticed Blackarachnia being hit in the shoulder which pissed him off, he charged towards Galvatron and used his speed to dodge the shots as he drew closer to his target. He pounced at Galvatron's right servo and wrangled the cannon off its position on Galvatron's arm before he bolted away from the outraged dictator. Rhinox rushed in and head-butted Galvatron in the stomach region which stopped him from chasing Cheetor. The young Predacon sought refuge among the Decepticons who huddled around him and acted as a living barrier to keep Galvatron away from his cannon. "Galvatron, this is between you and me!" Optimus Prime's(G1) voice boomed as he stormed up behind Galvatron and wrestled the large mech to the ground. The other Optimus Prime(TFA) and Sentinel Magnus rushed in to back up their alternate comrade by attacking Cyclonus and Scourge. "Geesh! This base is already too crowded without having more bots coming in!" Rattrap complained loudly as he tried to wriggle his way to the back of the lair where the two Starscream's were hiding.

"BULKHEAD! GET UP!" Sari cried out as the large mech lay on the ground, energon leaking from his wounds after being shot by Sixshot. The six-changer emerged from the bushes and reverted back to robot mode. He grabbed Bumblebee and Wheelie and tossed them about like ragdolls before throwing them to the side as he focused upon Sari. He grabbed the young female and held her up to his optics so he could examine her. "Very interesting... you're a techno-organic. Part human, part Cybertronian. I feel almost bad that I have to destroy you... actually, I'll ask Lord Galvatron if I can keep you as my little pet instead." Sixshot teased but his smirk dissipated as Bumblebee shot at him. He delivered a dark gaze to the yellow Autobot and turned his blaster upon him before pulling the trigger. Bumblebee's cry echoed through the trees causing birds to flee in all directions. Bumblebee collapsed onto his side and his armour started to become dull. "BEE!" Sari trembled with shock as she watched the glow in Bumblebee's optics fade away. "Stupid Autobot, I'm one of the most powerful Decepticons alive!" Sixshot grinned behind his mask as he returned his attention to the girl. "Yeah, but you're not _the_ strongest Decepticon or Autobot!" Quickswitch charged towards Sixshot and fired at the Decepticon. Sixshot threw Sari away and charged towards his new opponent and the two large six-changers clashed in a fearsome punch-up. Sixshot transformed to his winged wolf mode whilst Quickswitch became a large robotic puma. Energon was spilled across the trees and ground and neither six-changer seemed to be better than the other as they rotated through their various forms to out-best the other. Sixshot jumped out of the fight and stood panting for air, his optics fixed upon Quickswitch. The Autobot gasped for breath but seemed ready to go again with the duel. "Come on dad, don't tell me you're going to roll over and die for your son so easily?" Quickswitch taunted which caught Sari's attention. "Wait... you two are father and son? But then... who... er... HOW? You're robots, how on earth did you make... never mind." Sari was startled and very confused, she knew of protoforms but had come to know of them being made in factories. She knew that the Transformers didn't exactly have family relations other than siblings which was caused by sparks splitting to make two or more protoforms. Sixshot chuckled before he transformed to his jet mode and fled the scene leaving Quickswitch with a burning desire to fight. The six-changer looked at the injured Autobots and leaned down to Bumblebee and tried to fix what he could with what little knowledge he had. First Aid(G1) and Kup(G1) arrived on the scene and tried to treat the injured.

"Optimus, stand down!" Megatron barked loudly as he pushed through his fellow Decepticons and approached Galvatron. "This is my fight now, he came for me and I wish to show him his mistake!" Megatron growled as he aimed his fusion cannon at Galvatron's chest plates. "Get up, let's see if you can actually take me on!" Megatron signalled for Galvatron's cannon to be returned to him. Galvatron got to his pedes and reattached his cannon before he stood in front of Megatron and readied for battle. Optimus Prime(G1) rose his servo into the air before bringing it down again to signal for the fight to begin. Cannon shots were exchanged and the two Decepticon lords clashed in ferocious combat, energon was splattered across the dirt and yelps and swears filled the air. They appeared equal at first but the effects of Galvatron's previous battles with the likes of the titans and Shockwave had gravely drained him of energy. Megatron wasted no time in taking the upper servo and he tore into his opponent without mercy. Megatron grinned and transformed into his new tank mode, the cannon barrel swung towards Galvatron and fired volley after volley and didn't stop until Galvatron's body was nothing more than fragments and his spark shattered. Megatron gasped heavily for air to cool his burning circuitry as he rose up from the ground after transforming back to robot mode then stood over Galvatron to ensure he was finished, his frame shuddered and he collapsed from exhaustion. Lugnut rushed to his master's side and tried to stop the leaking from Megatron's wounds. It didn't take Ratchet(TFA) long to appear to offer medical assistance to the injured. Cyclonus and Scourge fled with their tails between their legs which brought about the full retreat of the Decepticons from the alternate Universe. Soundwave(G1) remained unlucky as he was trapped with Blackout, Oil-Slick and Spittor who rejoined Megatron's ranks and offered Soundwave(G1) as a prisoner.

Shockwave strolled out of Blackarachnia's lair and wandered through the rainforest to get some peace and quiet from the commotion of the injured being treated and the hot air being blown between the Autobots and Decepticons. Shockwave grasped at his left shoulder; he was still shaken from the fight with Galvatron. He had sensed something during the fight and he knew that the end of the war was far from over, one other being had yet to make a show. As he walked he noticed Wheeljack digging a hole in the ground in a clearing, it immediately took his interest and he boldly approached the Autobot. Once he had a clear view he realised that Wheeljack was digging a grave for one of the Dinobots and one of Soundwave's cassetticons. Wheeljack turned a dark optic upon Shockwave. "What do you want?" Wheeljack snapped, he still hated Shockwave for what he had done to him in Vegas. Shockwave walked right up to Wheeljack before stopping. "Considering there happens to be a truce going on I guess I could... help you out." Wheeljack narrowed his optics and swung the shovel at Shockwave and struck him in the side of the head which brought the Decepticon to his knee pads. Shockwave spluttered loudly and was slightly shocked yet understanding of the treatment he received from the scientist. Shockwave reached into sub-space and pulled out two Allspark shards and he offered them up to Wheeljack. The Autobot froze and let the shovel slip from his fingers before he dropped to the ground and wrapped his arms around Shockwave in a tight hug. Shockwave's optic widened in horror but mainly with severe pain. "My... shoulder... get off!" Shockwave whispered through static and Wheeljack backed off. The Autobot took the shards and placed one in each of the predators. After a few cycles Talon and Ravage woke from their off-lined status and gazed around themselves in a lost manner. Wheeljack assessed the two younglings before letting them disappear which left him alone with Shockwave. The Decepticon was slipping in and out of stasis but before he blacked out he remembered Wheeljack beginning repairs to his left shoulder.

Quickswitch walked between the trees as he followed behind Sari, Wheelie, First Aid, Kup and a limping Bulkhead. The six-changer carried Bumblebee tenderly in his arms as he remained in stasis after the fight with Sixshot. Bumblebee was very badly hurt but his spark held strong which was the only thing keeping him functioning. The troop of Autobots stumbled across the cluster of Autobots and Decepticons who lingered in the shade of Blackarachnia's lair. Ratchet lifted his head and watched as his friends were delivered to him for aid. "Not more, aw Bee... what did they do to you?" Ratchet grumbled as he stood up to greet Quickswitch who set the minibot down on the ground. The medic set straight to work to repair the young Autobot.

"We must go now, we'll take Soundwave back with us. I'm sure he'll enjoy being back in his correct Universe judging from his poor condition." Blaster(G1) chuckled as he helped the Autobots board Fortress Maximus. "If any Decepticons from our Universe show up you know where to post them." Optimus Prime(G1) spoke but paused before he boarded, he stormed back into Blackarachnia's lair and grabbed Starscream(G1). "I'm taking you home too!" He growled as he dragged the whining seeker to the giant Autobot. Optimus(TFA) and Sentinel Magnus watched as the great mech rose up and shot off into the sky in the direction of the portal that would take them home. "What now?" Prowl inquired as he glanced at the Decepticons who were content with lazing around and taking a well deserved break. "Dunno... the other Decepticons are still out there so we still have something in common to hunt. I'm guessing our war will probably resume once the Decepticons here have rested enough to cause a stir."

"BLURRRRRRR!" Drift whined loudly as he was dragged across the ground whilst desperately clinging onto the speeding racer. Eventually Blurr ran out of steam and came to an unexpected stop. Drift groaned in pain as he picked himself up and removed the snake from the stilled Blurr. "There, it's gone now." Drift sighed with relief as he wiped the mud from his faceplates. He was about to speak when he suddenly became rigid and his attention was drawn to the sky. He could sense something powerful coming and it felt as if Cybertron was in grave danger. He shook his head and guided Blurr towards the signal coming from the other Autobots. When he arrived he noticed Sky Garry stood over Dai Atlas' form. "Is my master ok?" Drift spoke up as he approached the young officer but Sky Garry shook his head. "Drift... I'm sorry, Dai Atlas went off-line due to the extent of his wounds when he fought Galvatron." Drift stumbled back a few steps and stared at Sky Garry in disbelief, he shook his head violently and clicked loudly. He glanced at his dead master before he bolted away into the trees. "NO! Anyone but him!" He cried out as he tried to run away from the hurt caused by seeing his fallen teacher. Blurr was about to race after Drift but Star Saber stepped in and prevented the Autobot from chasing Drift. "Leave him, he needs to be alone."

Omega Supreme, Voyager and Nightfury transformed into their spaceship modes and allowed the Autobots to board which meant that Void had to be left behind in the meantime with the Decepticons. The spacebridge opened and the ships returned to Cybertron. Drift watched from a rocky out-crop as his friends left for Cybertron, he could see the badly wounded titan that had been left behind and decided to head over to the huge Autobot for protection and comfort. Void on-lined his primary optic and focused upon the small Autobot when he approached. "I want to go home..." Void whispered as he strained himself to sit up. "So do I. The bridge is still open but we need to fly up to it. Maybe you should just wait until your brothers come and help you." Void shook his head. "No, I'm not weak. I refuse to accept their help getting home." Void forced himself onto his feet and he scooped up the cyber-samurai. "We go now..." Void started up what was left of his thrusters and he shakily flew into the spacebridge and emerged on the other side but was only plunged into utter chaos. "WHAT THE SLAG?" Drift stared at the massive golden coloured planet that was coming towards Cybertron. "Anything but this... that's the evil I've been sensing all this time!" The cyber-samurai trembled with fear at the sight of Unicron.

To be continued in Season 5... Coming later this year!


End file.
